Les Tueurs de mes rêves
by Drake Chainsaw
Summary: Pendant des années, Oliver Yellowspring a affronté Freddy Krueger, pour finalement assister au massacre de toute sa famille et voir sa vie saccagée. Aujourd'hui, c'est un homme brisé, mais ses vieux démons n'en ont pas fini avec lui. Persuadé d'être traqué par Freddy, il fait la connaissance de Kanra Gallagher, adolescente animée de pulsions meurtrières, sortie de 7 ans de coma...
1. Chapter 1

_Springwood, 5 septembre 2013_

Je sais, je sais. Rouler fatigué, c'est dangereux. Et faire cours dans le même état, c'est pas terrible non plus. Je m'en foutais. Quoi qu'il se passerait, ce ne serait pas important. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi, même pas la réussite de mes élèves, et Dieu sait que, par le passé, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour les aider. Mais voilà, les choses avaient changé et j'étais de plus en plus mauvais à l'école, si j'ose dire.

Je m'appelle Oliver Yellowspring - un nom pas spécialement agréable, je sais - et j'étais prof de biologie au lycée de Springwood. Un boulot que j'avais autrefois adoré et que je haïssais maintenant. Je ne supportais plus rien. L'endroit. Les collègues. Les élèves. Mon envie de tout plaquer croissait au fil des jours.

En garant ma voiture sur le parking, je crus que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Comme d'habitude, je ravalai mes larmes. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose, maintenant. Ce qui m'était arrivé ? Ma femme et mon fils étaient morts. Voilà, c'est dit. Et mon fils fréquentait ce lycée, évidemment. Vous imaginez ce que ça fait, de se dire qu'on n'accompagnera plus jamais son enfant de dix-sept ans à l'école ?

Je sortis de la voiture et traversai la cour à grandes enjambées. Je m'arrêtai aux toilettes pour pleurer et vomir mon angoisse, essayant de ne pas me voir dans les mirois, mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir des cernes couleur cendre autour de mes yeux injectés de sang - insomnie, merci. Je me rinçai le visage et filai en cours.

Les nouveaux élèves m'attendaient toujours dans la même salle, et bien sûr, elle était au troisième étage du lycée. Ca les faisait râler presque autant que moi. Rien de tel pour commencer l'année dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'en croisai quelques-uns dans l'escalier ; Sophie Gallagher, une rouquine de dix-huit ans que je connaissais depuis deux ans, me salua avec la timidité qui la caractérisait ; Gabe Trigger, ce colosse d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, me bouscula, s'excusa et se remit à gravir les marches quatre à quatre ; Christina et Daniel Baney, les jumeaux, échangeaient des plaisanteries... Bon. En fait, j'étais le seul à être de mauvais poil. D'accord. L'année commençait bien.

Je laissai tous mes élèves entrer dans la salle avant moi. Le temps de respirer encore un peu. Leurs rires jaillissaient hors de la pièce par la porte ouverte, tandis que seul dans le couloir, adossé au mur, je tentais de ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois.

"Eh, entendis-je quelqu'un dire, il fout quoi, Yellowspring ?"

C'était une voix inconnue. Combien de nouveaux élèves aurais-je, cette année ?

"Bah, il devrait bientôt venir. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure."

Gabe.

"Dans un sens, ça nous arrange, non ?"

Rooney Earl. Sa remarque fut accueillie par de nouveaux rires.

Allez Oliver, me dis-je, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

J'inspirai un bon coup et entrai en cours. Les rires cessèrent presque aussitôt.

Je jetai un regard à la ronde. J'avais une bonne trentaine d'élèves sur les bras et je les connaissais tous. Sauf six d'entre eux.

Le premier s'était réfugié au fond de la salle, les yeux rivés sur son bureau pour ne pas avoir à regarder les autres ; le deuxième, assis à côté de Daniel, se curait les ongles avec son compas ; la troisième me dévisageait, attendant patiemment le début du cours ; le quatrième finissait de se rouler une cigarette - je me demandai s'il aurait le culot de la fumer maintenant - tandis que la cinquième lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille ; et la sixième...

Dès que mon regard croisa le sien, je sentis un frisson glisser le long de mon dos et me secouer tout entier. Ce fut plus fort que moi.

Elle avait croisé les pieds sur son bureau et me fixait, l'air de dire : "Je fais ce que je veux et je t'emmerde". J'avais rencontré ce genre d'élève maintes fois au cours de ma carrière, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait ce regard de... de tueur. L'un de ses yeux était aveugle, recouvert d'une pellicule blanchâtre, et s'enfonçait profondément dans sa joue froissée et trouée par des brûlures, mais d'une certaine manière, il semblait encore vivant. Il me scrutait, comme l'autre.

La jeune fille s'était entièrement rasé le crâne. Ajouté à ses muscles, cela lui donnait un air androgyne.

Lorsque je lui demandai son nom, elle me toisa dans une inquiétante parodie de sourire et lança :

"Kanra Dawn Gallagher.

\- Gallagher ? m'étonnai-je. Comme Sophie ?

\- On est soeurs, intervint cette dernière.

\- Tu parles ! ricana Kanra. Si je m'appelle Gallagher, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi, c'est parce que ses parents voulaient toucher les allocations familiales.

\- Cela ne me regarde pas, l'arrêtai-je. Merci, mademoiselle. Mais faites-moi le plaisir de retirer vos pieds de ce bureau."

Elle me toisa avec le plus parfait mépris et, comble de l'irrespect qui me cloua sur place, tendit les poings vers moi et m'offrit ainsi la vision de ses majeurs dressés. L'élève du fond écarquilla les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, comme s'il avait lui-même fait preuve d'insolence ; certains rirent nerveusement ; quelques petites frappes que je connaissais applaudirent, et cela me fit reprendre mes esprits très rapidement.

"Vous tous, là, puisque ça vous fait tant rire, quatre heures de colle chacun. Et vous, Gallagher, laissez-moi le plaisir de vous accompagner chez le Proviseur...

\- Mais pas de problème ! me sourit-elle. Il n'y a vraiment aucun souci. Comme ça, je pourrai rester bien au chaud dans un bureau, sans avoir rien d'autre à foutre que de... dormir, ouais, ça me tente assez. Dis donc, à ce propos, tu manquerais pas un peu de sommeil ? Tu te tapes de sacrés cernes."

Je faillis l'envoyer "se faire foutre". J'avais envie de hurler. Je me dirigeai simplement vers la porte, l'ouvris et fis signe à Kanra de me suivre, sans parler. J'étais tellement choqué. Ce manque de respect total à l'égard d'un prof, la façon dont elle avait prononcé le mot "dormir", ce sourire sadique qu'elle avait eu en évoquant mes cernes, ce tas de brûlures sur son bras et sa joue gauches, et ce putain d'oeil blanc qui tentait sans cesse de pénétrer les miens. En sortant dans le couloir, je fus comme pris de vertiges, mais je tentai de le dissimuler. Elle m'observait avec un sourire intrigué et narquois, marchant à peu près à la même allure que moi.

La lumière filtrant par les fenêtres du couloir semblait creuser ses cicatrices, poussant les ombres au fond des cratères de chair décolorée. Je détournai le regard, pris d'un haut-le-coeur. Je ne voulais pas garder cette fille dans ma classe. C'était hors de question. Je filais au pas de course dans l'escalier, talonné par ce monstre, désireux de m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Kanra sifflotait derrière moi, un air qui ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Où l'avais-je donc entendu ? Tin, tin, tin tin tin tin...

Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin le bureau du Proviseur, elle cessa de siffler et, tandis que je frappais à la porte, me demanda, sur le ton de la conversation :

"Tu connais cette musique ?"

Je ne répondis pas. Je la plantai là, avec le Proviseur qui venait de lui ouvrir, sans expliquer à celui-ci pourquoi je lui avais amené cette fille. J'avalai les marches quatre à quatre, le coeur battant et des larmes de peur aux yeux, parce que je venais de me rappeler les paroles de la chanson :

_Un, deux, Freddy te coupera en deux, _

_Trois, quatre, remonte chez toi quatre à quatre, _

_Cinq, six, n'oublie pas ton crucifix, _

_Sept, huit, surtout ne dors plus la nuit, _

_Neuf, dix, il est caché sous ton lit..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin-là, après avoir laissé Kanra chez le Proviseur - puisse-t-il la virer du lycée, me disais-je - je revis en boucle le massacre de ma famille. Comment un simple cauchemar avait mis fin à leurs vies de façon atroce, sous mes yeux. Je me souviens encore de cette nuit dans les moindres détails, et j'aurais cent fois préféré tout oublier.

Je crois qu'il est temps que j'en parle. L'écrire me soulagera peut-être.

Commençons par le début.

Lorsque Freddy Krueger vint hanter mes songes pour la première fois, j'avais dix-sept ans. Je me rappelle encore le sourire qu'il m'avait adressé, ce rictus qui lui tordait le visage et plissait toutes ses brûlures - ce qui explique peut-être la peur que j'avais ressentie devant l'apparence de Gallagher, ce matin. Et il m'avait dit : "Si tu veux t'amuser, c'est le moment ou jamais, je suis là pour ça !" Et il avait sorti ses griffes. De cette rencontre, je garde quatre cicatrices d'une trentaine de centimètres sur le ventre et le souvenir plutôt désagréable de plus d'un mètre de mes intestins répandu sur le carrelage. Aux urgences, les médecins me dirent que j'avais eu une sacrée chance de m'en sortir. Personne ne comprit jamais ce qui m'était arrivé, sauf moi. Je ne racontai jamais rien, de peur qu'on me prenne pour un cinglé. D'autant plus que j'avais du mal à y croire moi-même.

Parce que d'habitude, j'arrivais à contrôler mes rêves.

Cela avait commencé à l'âge de cinq ans, et bien évidemment, j'ignorais tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer - à savoir que si l'on peut agir sur les rêves, il n'est pas exclu qu'ils nous rendent la pareille. Non, à l'époque, je trouvais ça "trop cool", et dans mon sommeil, je m'amusais comme un petit fou. Mes rêves étaient mon monde, au point que j'en oubliais parfois de vivre dans le réel. Entre les batailles de dragons et les autres conneries du même style, pas de temps à perdre avec un monde incontrôlable. C'est comme cela que je raisonnais.

Et puis, vint Freddy.

Freddy, qui tua une vingtaine d'enfants à Springwood. Qui revint dans les rêves après sa mort pour en tuer un peu plus.

Je maîtrisais certaines choses dans ces nouveaux rêves, mais pas tout. C'est ce monstre qui menait la danse. Je l'affrontai pendant toutes les nuits qui suivirent notre rencontre. Parfois, je le fuyais, soit dans mes rêves, soit en m'empêchant purement et simplement de dormir, avec des drogues toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Une fois, je restai éveillé pendant onze jours. Par la suite, j'eus droit à de très belles hallucinations.

La trentaine passée, je crus enfin lui tenir tête, lorsque j'appris que je pouvais emporter des objets dans mes rêves, ce qui était nettement plus facile que de les matérialiser "sur place". Je me mis alors à emporter mes couteaux, mon pistolet, le katana de ma femme et même, une fois, une fiole d'eau bénite. Je parvins à le tenir à distance pendant quelque temps, à défaut de me débarrasser de lui.

Jusqu'au jour où il tortura et tua ma femme et mon fils dans leur sommeil. Les deux en même temps.

Et je ne le revis plus.

Mais je savais qu'il était encore là, dissimulé dans l'ombre, et c'est pourquoi je ne dormais désormais que deux ou trois heures par nuit, par tranches d'un quart d'heure à vingt minutes - comment ai-je pu survivre aussi longtemps dans ces conditions ? - et d'ailleurs, le sommeil me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. J'avais cessé de me battre parce que cela ne servirait jamais à rien, il serait toujours là et je craquerais bien avant lui. Je le savais, ça aussi. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur, je m'étais surestimé, j'avais cru pouvoir reprendre le contrôle, et j'avais perdu les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux.

Je tentai de me suicider une bonne douzaine de fois. Et quand on y pense, il est étrange que mes envies suicidaires ne m'aient jamais conduit à laisser ce salopard me tuer. C'est là toute l'absurdité de l'esprit humain...

"Euh... Monsieur Yellowspring, ça... ça va ?"

Je levai la tête, un sourcil haussé par l'étonnement. Tous les élèves avaient quitté la salle pour se rendre au cours suivant, sauf un. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de sa présence, tiens.

C'était l'un des nouveaux, celui qui s'était planqué au fond de la salle, les yeux rivés sur son bureau. Maintenant qu'il était debout en face de moi, il me dépassait bien d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Et il devait peser soixante-cinq kilos tout mouillé. Ses cheveux, qu'il portait longs, avaient été teints en noir quelque temps auparavant, les racines châtain clair réapparaissant sur le haut de son crâne - Encore un gothique, pensai-je. Il n'osait pas me regarder, ses immenses yeux gris restant obstinément accrochés au sol, et se mordillait une lèvre inférieure couverte de gerçures et de croûtes prêtes à partir. Un stressé, me dis-je encore. Il portait un t-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock - je crois bien que c'était Nirvana - un jean et des baskets blanches en toile, presque mortes. Il avait l'air aussi paumé que moi, et c'est sans doute ce qui me poussa à l'apprécier au premier coup d'oeil. Je n'avais pourtant pas ressenti ne serait-ce que de la sympathie pour quelqu'un depuis... très longtemps.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour moi ?

"Eh bien... Oui, ça va, mentis-je. Pourquoi ça ?"

Il leva timidement le regard et murmura :

"Je... je sais pas. J'avais pas l'impression que ça allait, justement."

Il rougit violemment et se remit à contempler le carrelage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à baisser les yeux comme ça ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est un type comme moi, haut comme trois pommes, qui vous impressionne à ce point !"

Mes propres paroles me surprirent. Je venais vraiment de sortir une blague ? L'expression amusée de mon élève me le confirma, et je crois bien que je souriais aussi, à ce moment-là.

"Comment vous appelez-vous, déjà ? lui demandai-je.

\- Stanley White. Comme... comme Carrie."

Je sentis mon sourire s'élargir.

"Vous aimez Stephen King ?

\- Un peu, me répondit-il. Mais... j'évite les histoires à faire peur, ces derniers temps."

Son sourire s'était effacé.

"Vous savez, reprit-il après avoir réattaqué sa lèvre à coups de dents, je comprends très bien que... Enfin, je veux dire... A moi aussi, elle me fait peur."

Les poils de ma nuque se glacèrent subitement.

"Alors, ajouta-t-il, je comprends très bien que vous ayez peur d'elle. Je l'ai croisée ce matin dans le couloir, et j'ai vraiment cru que... Je sais pas, je m'exprime mal...

\- Ecoutez... Quel cours avez-vous, là ?

\- Anglais, dans le bâtiment 2.

\- Alors, filez, lui intimai-je. Ne soyez pas en retard."

Son visage revêtit instantanément une pâleur alarmante.

"Mais, souffla-t-il, Kanra... Elle y sera aussi.

\- Je sais, oui."

Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, mais je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. En fait, j'étais presque rassuré de ne plus être le seul à avoir peur. Mais cela m'inquiétait aussi, parce que cela voulait dire que cette peur n'était pas due à mon imagination.

"Vous croyez qu'elle va me tuer ?"

Je sentis mes yeux s'arrondir comme des soucoupes. Ceux de Stanley White étaient implorants.

"Je ne sais pas."

C'était préférable à un mensonge, mais je m'en voulus vraiment de lui avoir dit une chose pareille. Je me serais flanqué des claques. Et puis merde, pourquoi me soucier de tout ça ? J'avais déjà mes problèmes, je n'allais pas m'emmerder avec ceux des autres !

"Allez, jeune homme, en cours."

Il m'adressa un dernier regard. Empli de larmes.

"J'en peux plus, balbutia-t-il, et il sortit en trombe en claquant la porte avec une violence désespérée.

\- Doucement !" m'écriai-je.

Quelque peu secoué, je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et parcourus mon emploi du temps d'un oeil fatigué. J'avais une demi-heure de liberté avant le cours suivant, avec une autre classe. D'accord.

Bon sang, ce que je peux avoir envie de dormir... Mon Dieu.

Je me frappai le crâne sitôt que cette pensée se fut faufilée dans mon esprit. Non. Il ne fallait pas. Je dormais déjà suffisamment, après tout. Pas de souci de santé, pas de...

_"Tu manquerais pas un peu de sommeil ? Tu te tapes de sacrés cernes."_

_Gallagher_, pensai-je,_ ferme ta gueule._

Je retrouvai Stanley White à la cafétéria, après une matinée aussi ennuyeuse qu'éprouvante. J'étais crevé et la fatigue avait bien failli avoir raison de ma résistance, aujourd'hui. Histoire de m'empêcher de sombrer, je m'étais brûlé tout l'intérieur de l'avant-bras gauche avec mon briquet, discrètement, planqué dans les toilettes. Cela faisait encore mal et c'était tant mieux. La cicatrice ne partirait sans doute pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma première marque.

Je n'avais pas faim. Je pris juste une entrée et de l'eau et m'assis seul à une table, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Kanra. Elle me rappelait tellement Freddy... C'était affolant.

_Peut-être qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec lui. Tu te fais sans doute des idées. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu croises une ado insolente sur la longue route de ta vie._

_Sauf qu'elle, c'est une tueuse, _me répondis-je moi-même.

_Arrête tes conneries._

_C'est PAS des conneries ! Stanley le pense, lui aussi ! Il a même peur de se faire tuer !_

_Eh bien, si ça te chante, surveille-la, conclus-je. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, mon cher Oliver._

"Euh... Monsieur Yellowsping ?"

J'eus un léger sursaut avant que mes yeux ne rencontrent deux iris gris, qui se baissèrent bien vite sur le sol.

"Bon sang, White, vous m'avez fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je, un peu sèchement.

Je repensai à Kanra, et l'inquiétude que j'avais éprouvée plus tôt dans la matinée pour Stanley revint au grand galop.

"C'était pour vous dire que... Kanra. Elle est partie.

\- Quoi, partie ? répondis-je stupidement.

\- Elle sèche les cours. Toute la journée."

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un large sourire. Quant à moi, je sentis mes nerfs se détendre d'un seul coup.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bon, et à part ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous allez manger, ou vous restez planté là ?" souris-je malgré moi.

Il rougit, croisa les jambes et me demanda :

"Vous n'auriez pas vu Sophie, par hasard ?

\- Sophie... Gallagher ?

\- Hmm."

Des yeux, je fis le tour de la salle.

"Pas de Sophie en vue. Mais elle devrait arriver.

\- Je peux l'attendre ici ?"

_Et merde._

"Mouais."

Il se rembrunit aussitôt.

"Si je vous dérange, vous pouvez me le dire.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, soupirai-je. C'est que... Vous n'allez pas l'attendre comme ça, debout, avec votre plateau dans les mains.

\- Si c'est ça, je peux peut-être m'asseoir... Enfin, si vous voulez.

\- Un élève qui s'assoit à la table d'un prof ? Vous avez un truc à me demander ? grinçai-je.

\- Non, mais on m'a dit que... qu'avant, il vous arrivait de discuter avec vos élèves à la cafet', alors j'ai pensé que ça ne vous gênerait pas si j'attendais là. J'avais pas envie de rester avec les autres.

\- Des soucis avec vos camarades de classe ?

\- Oh, non. C'est juste que j'avais envie de vous parler un peu. Et puis, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir claqué la porte en sortant, ce matin. C'était pas très correct.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Mais bon, comme j'ai l'air de vous déranger, je vais attendre ailleurs.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je vous intéresse à ce point," marmonnai-je.

Il rit faiblement, contemplant son assiette de nouilles en train de refroidir.

"Je file, finit-il par soupirer.

\- Ouais."

Et il fila. Je poussai un énorme soupir. Il était sympa, mais il m'emmerdait, le White.

Allez savoir pourquoi, c'est à ce moment-là que trois larmes me brûlèrent les joues. Je les essuyai rageusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Je terminai mon repas en vitesse, quittai la cafétéria à grandes enjambées et, à nouveau, courus m'enfermer dans les chiottes.

**XXX**

Je passai cette soirée-là en voiture, sur le parking de l'école, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, assis derrière le volant. Les crises de larmes avaient cessé pour le moment, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais ce soir-là, je me sentais mort. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma soirée ; je voulais juste éviter de rentrer chez nous... chez _moi_. Aucune envie particulière ne m'avait effleuré l'esprit, hormis celle de tout oublier. Ne pouvais-je pas faire le vide dans mon esprit, juste le temps d'une soirée, d'une journée ? N'aurais-je jamais droit à une seule journée d'oubli, de lâcher-prise, de paix tout simplement ?

Ce soir-là, j'envisageai sérieusement de démissionner. Il y avait mon fils disparu ; il y avait mes collègues, qui me dévisageaient maintenant avec une pitié écœurante à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de les croiser au détour d'un couloir ; il y avait les élèves eux-mêmes, qui me cassaient littéralement les pieds depuis le matin ; il y avait ce monstre de Kanra Gallagher et ce paumé casse-couilles de Stanley White.

_Tu oublies un truc, non ?_ me dis-je en rejetant une épaisse fumée entre mes dents serrées. _Le White est peut-être casse-couilles, mais c'est lui qui a réussi - quand même ! - à te faire sourire et penser un peu à autre chose qu'à tes emmerdes. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu paradoxal quand on y pense : tu veux oublier tes problèmes, mais tu ne veux pas te mêler des affaires des autres quand ils te demandent de l'aide parce que tu penses d'abord à tes ennuis à toi. Tu veux que je te dise, Oliver ? Tu es un égoïste et, par-dessus tout, un lâche._

_Peut-être. OK, admettons que je sois lâche. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, hein ? Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que je ne dois pas vivre dans le passé, que la vie continue, peut-être que je peux aider des élèves en détresse comme le White, mais putain, j'en ai vraiment pas la force, tu vois ? La seule envie que j'ai depuis plus d'un mois, c'est de mourir. Alors PUTAIN DE MERDE, QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE FASSE ?_

Je levai un regard désespéré vers le ciel, appuyé à la vitre à demi ouverte, tandis que le crépuscule rougissait le ciel de longues traînées sanglantes. La rue était presque déserte ; seuls trois gamins se passaient un énorme ballon de basket, riant avec insouciance même lorsqu'ils se faisaient mal ou rataient la balle. Un petit sourire, mi-douloureux mi-nostalgique, étira mes lèvres. J'aurais presque pu croire que j'aimais encore les enfants, mais en réalité, leur joie me rappelait seulement la mort de mon cœur. Jamais je ne retrouverais cette insouciance et cette joie de vivre. Plus jamais je n'aurais cette foi en l'avenir qui me donnait des ailes quand j'étais gosse.

Plus jamais je ne vivrais.

_Arrête un peu, mon vieux. T'es encore en vie, non ? Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : "Tant qu'il y a de la vie..."_

Je secouai la tête et m'allumai une énième cigarette. La destruction physique, elle, n'était pas terminée - _ha ha !_

"Tu m'en passes une ?"

Je poussai un cri et me plaquai brutalement contre le dossier de mon siège. Kanra était là, appuyée contre la voiture, son œil valide examinant mon paquet de _Salem Lights_ avec envie. Puis elle se renfrogna.

"D'habitude, je fume pas celles-là. Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein ?"

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne pus répondre, tentant de contrôler un flot d'adrénaline brûlant. Mais je ne pus me calmer qu'en sortant - m'échappant - par la portière côté passager.

"Wouah ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Oliver ? On a les foies ?"

Je tentai de me souvenir si je lui avais dit mon prénom, mais il me sembla bien que la réponse était non. Bah, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait informée, alors...

"La ferme, pétasse !"

L'insulte sortit de ma bouche dans un râle étouffé. Les règles fondamentales de respect entre élèves et profs, je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. Surtout avec elle. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait dans le coin ? Elle ne s'était pas pointée au lycée de toute la journée, et venait tout de même m'emmerder - me tuer - le soir même ?

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de se servir dans mon paquet et de s'allumer une clope avec le briquet de la voiture pendant que je reprenais mes esprits. Puis elle s'assit sur le toit de ma bagnole en m'observant avec indifférence.

"Descends de là ! lui ordonnai-je avec colère, sentant poindre l'angoisse.

\- Non, fit-elle dans un sourire. De toute façon, tu peux rien me faire si je t'obéis pas.

\- Si, je pourrais appeler les flics !

\- Sois pas con. Ils me feront rien, eux non plus.

\- Arrête !" hurlai-je.

Elle inhala une bouffée de nicotine et rejeta la fumée par le nez, bouche fermée, avant de pivoter et de s'allonger carrément sur ma voiture, ses jambes reposant sur le pare-brise, la tête juste en-dessous de l'antenne de radio.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dérange exactement, Oliver ? Ma gueule de grande brûlée ? Mon œil tout blanc ? Le fait que je sois allongée sur ta caisse ? Que je t'aie piqué une cigarette ? Que je t'insulte ? Que je connaisse ton prénom ? Que je sèche les cours ? Que j'aie mentionné tes cernes et ton manque de sommeil ? C'est quoi la solution à notre problème d'entente, à ton avis ? Moi, je pense qu'il faut juste que les choses soient claires entre nous."

Je m'étais redressé et commençais à le regretter, sentant mes jambes flageoler. Cette horrible fille me terrorisait.

Pour moi, les choses étaient déjà claires : elle allait me faire la peau. Je le savais. C'était dans son regard : elle en avait atrocement envie. Et elle n'allait sans doute pas se contenter de me tuer proprement. Ce n'était pas son genre. Car quand on peut s'offrir un plaisir, on le fait durer. Aussi longtemps que possible.

"Tu veux connaître un petit secret, Oliver ? me demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Que... Quoi ?"

Je détestais mon bégaiement. Elle ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte.

"Tu me donnes quel âge ?

\- Dix... Dix-sept ans ? Dix-huit ? hésitai-je.

\- Raté, mon grand. J'en ai vingt-quatre.

\- Quoi ?"

J'étais abasourdi. Personne ne lui aurait donné vingt-quatre ans.

"C'est pas possible...

\- Eh si. Et je suis peut-être encore plus âgée. A ton avis, comment est-il possible que j'aie la tronche d'une ado ?"

L'angoisse me broya furieusement l'estomac et j'eus envie d'en rendre le contenu. Voyant que je restais silencieux, elle me décocha un regard froid et déclara :

"Je suis restée sept ans - ou plus - dans le coma. J'ai eu un retard de croissance, un truc comme ça. Paraît que ça n'arrive pas souvent. Quand l'hosto de Springwood m'a récupérée, j'avais dix-sept ans - ou moins - et depuis, j'ai pas vraiment changé. J'ai pas vraiment écouté ce que les médecins ont raconté à mon sujet. Je dois avoir une zone spéciale du cerveau endommagée. Voilà, tu connais mon petit secret.

\- Mais..."

J'inspirai un bon coup, pris mon courage à deux mains et déballai ma question :

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel âge tu as fini dans le coma ?

\- Eh non. Les médecins non plus. Ce qui est marrant quand même, c'est que les Gallagher aient accepté de m'héberger sans se douter de rien. Et les services sociaux n'avaient pas l'air de soupçonner grand-chose non plus. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi le personnel de l'hosto ne leur a rien dit. En tout cas, moi, j'ai le gîte et le couvert sans avoir à dépenser un centime ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas de fric.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?"

Une lueur conspiratrice apparut dans son regard, et sa joue ravagée se froissa une fois de plus dans un sourire cauchemardesque.

"Toi et moi avons suffisamment d'imagination pour comprendre, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? balbutiai-je, à la fois effrayé, en colère et agacé.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à Springwood dans les années 80 ?"

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Non, au contraire, il battait beaucoup trop fort. Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. Mais... Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire, quand même ?

_Bien sûr que si._

"De... De quoi tu parles ?

\- Un, deux, Freddy te coupera en deux..."

Je me sentais malade de peur, à présent. Où voulait-elle en venir, putain de merde ?

"C'est le moment où tu te poses des questions, pas vrai Olly ? sourit Kanra. Tu te demandes si j'ai un rapport avec cette sale histoire... Je parie que tu te demandes même si j'ai buté ta femme et ton gosse."

Pendant un instant, je ne saisis pas le sens de ces mots. Jusqu'au moment où le monde explosa. Je me jetai sur Kanra, pris d'une folle envie de meurtre, toute pensée cohérente évaporée. Elle m'esquiva adroitement et atterrit de l'autre côté de la voiture, solidement campée sur ses jambes musclées. Elle riait aux éclats.

"Et maintenant, s'écria-t-elle, toujours hilare, et si je finissais le boulot ? Et si je t'égorgeais, comme ça, sur le parking, et que je te regardais te vider de ton sang ?

\- SALOPE ! hurlai-je. SALOPE DE TUEUSE !"

Je la poursuivis autour de la voiture, ne supportant plus son rire abominable. Je voulais la tuer. Elle me rendait dingue.

"Bon allez, calme-toi, mon grand. C'était une blague."

Une blague ? Parce qu'elle trouvait ça drôle ?

"C'est vrai quoi, ajouta-t-elle. Un sang rempli de nicotine, c'est dégueulasse..."

Je m'étais arrêté aussi brusquement que j'avais commencé. Je haletais sous l'effort et la rage. Le coup de la "blague" m'avait fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée dans le dos. A ce moment-là, je n'éprouvais plus rien. Un grand vide avait englouti mes pensées. Je m'adossai à la voiture, amorphe, en état de choc probablement, n'entendant plus ce que Gallagher disait. Ne voulant plus l'entendre, d'ailleurs.

Elle se rapprocha de moi tout en écrasant sa cigarette sur ma carrosserie. Je crus l'entendre dire que, finalement, elle aimait bien les _Salem Lights_.


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

1

Stanley

_5 septembre 2013_

_Il y a du nouveau. La fille dont je vous ai parlé, vous savez, celle qui m'a tant fait peur il y a un mois, __je l'ai vue aujourd'hui, en chair et en os, au lycée.__ Je ne sais pas ce que ça prouve exactement, juste que je ne suis pas complètement barré. Elle s'appelle Kanra Gallagher, elle doit avoir dans les 17 ans, peut-être 18. La seule différence avec mon rêve, c'est que cette fois, elle a le bras brûlé, et pas seulement le visage. A part ça, tout concorde._

_Mon prof de bio est spécial. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me fait croire ça, mais je pense sérieusement qu'il est impliqué dans cette histoire. J'ai peut-être trouvé un allié potentiel, si seulement il était un peu plus coopératif... Il a peur de Kanra, lui aussi. Il paraît qu'il était très proche de ses élèves l'année dernière._

Je me frottai la tête, perplexe. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi noter d'autre. Après quelques secondes, j'ajoutai :

_J'ai encore perdu 3 kilos depuis le mois dernier._

Je poussai un profond soupir. Pourquoi hésitais-je à écrire toute la vérité ?

_Si, en fait, je sais pourquoi je trouve Oliver Yellowspring particulier. Je l'ai croisé en rêve, une fois. C'était dans la chaufferie, il cherchait quelque chose. J'avais (je gardai un instant le stylo suspendu au-dessus de mon cahier, tentant de faire remonter mes vieux souvenirs jusqu'à ma conscience) 13 ans._

Je relus mes notes. Cela suffirait. Si la Psy voulait des précisions, elle n'aurait qu'à me demander. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à écrire le reste.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et cherchai, à tâtons, mon paquet de cigarettes et mon briquet dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je fumais rarement, seulement en cas de fatigue ou de stress intense. Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où cela me venait, peut-être était-ce que parce que ma mère avait beaucoup fumé dans ses jeunes années. J'ignorais s'il existait des prédispositions génétiques au tabagisme ; tout ce que je savais, c'est que ma mère avait cessé les cigarettes après m'avoir mis au monde. J'espérais ne pas en avoir trop souffert.

Ces derniers temps, mes parents s'engueulaient. Tout le temps, partout. Sauf pendant les repas de famille et au restaurant, parce que "ça faisait mauvais genre". J'entendais et voyais de ces conneries... A force, j'avais fini par ne plus m'en soucier. Mon salaire de l'été 2012 m'avait permis de m'acheter une petite voiture, forte de ses quelques deux cent mille kilomètres d'expérience sur autoroute, inconfortable mais increvable. Alors, dès que j'en avais assez, je m'en allais faire un tour en ville. C'est comme cela que j'avais découvert la chaufferie de Frederick Krueger.

Quand j'y repense, je me sens bête de ne pas l'avoir remarquée dans une ville aussi petite que Springwood. Une chaufferie énorme, désaffectée depuis des décennies. La voir m'avait fait un choc terrible. J'avais appuyé à fond sur l'accélérateur, atteignant allègrement les cent kilomètres à l'heure, puis je m'étais arrêté sur le bas côté deux ou trois kilomètres plus loin, les jambes en coton, me demandant comment il était possible que l'endroit qui hantait mes cauchemars depuis quatre ans existât réellement, alors que selon mes souvenirs, jamais je ne l'avais encore vu. Une partie de moi avait voulu y entrer, mais la peur - ou la prudence, plutôt - avait été la plus forte.

J'avais alors fait quelques recherches, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans l'angoisse à mesure qu'elles avançaient.

Oui, ce Freddy Krueger était bien réel. Enfin, il mangeait les pissenlits par la racine depuis les années 1980, après avoir été assassiné par les parents des enfants qu'il avait lui-même tués. Marchand de glaces le jour, tueur sanguinaire la nuit. Sans doute avais-je un don de médium quelconque, m'étais-je dit. Sans doute revoyais-je dans mes rêves ce qui s'était produit autrefois à Springwood.

Et puis, j'étais tombé sur quelques articles de journaux : Un jeune homme de vingt et un ans assassiné dans son sommeil (1992), Quatorze habitants de Springwood se suicident dans la même nuit (1995), Mort du docteur Nancy Thompson - La police n'aurait aucune piste (1987)...

Je m'étais intéressé d'assez près à cet article-là. Il y était dit que le docteur Thompson faisait suivre une thérapie particulière à ses patients, des adolescents ayant fait des tentatives de suicide, sombré dans la drogue, mais surtout, refusé de dormir pendant des semaines, résistant au sommeil sans grand succès. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup plus de précisions, mais j'avais jugé tout cela assez effrayant pour fouiller un peu plus loin. J'avais fini par comprendre quatre choses : d'une, Freddy Krueger vivait toujours dans les rêves ; de deux, les personnes qu'il tuait dans leurs cauchemars - et les miens - mouraient réellement ; de trois, je n'étais qu'un spectateur dans ces songes, une sorte de caméra si vous voulez, ce qui nous amène à la quatrième chose : je ne pouvais absolument rien faire contre Krueger. Rien. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer et ignorait jusqu'à mon existence, mais je n'avais pas d'avantage sur lui pour autant.

Et vous savez quoi ?

C'était horrible. Et pas seulement pour le sentiment d'impuissance que cela causait...

Je tirai une cigarette de mon paquet et la coinçai entre mes lèvres avant de l'allumer. Et tant pis si je mettais le feu au lit. Mes parents ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. J'aurais été étendu, les entrailles dehors, devant la porte de leur chambre qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas aperçus, trop occupés à s'engueuler.

_Arrête un peu, Stanley White. Tu dis des conneries._

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bureau. Mes trois livres entamés trônaient au milieu du bazar qui y régnait. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis attrapai Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou, tentant de me rappeler à quelle page je m'étais arrêté. Bah, je la retrouverais rapidement.

Je m'étalai de nouveau sur mon lit grinçant, essayant de ne pas entendre la voix de mon père - "Tu n'es qu'une vieille salope, voilà ce que tu es !" - dans la pièce d'à côté, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'allait lui répondre ma mère, ne tentant même plus de me convaincre que tout allait s'arranger entre eux, grimaçant pour retenir mes larmes face à la violence verbale dont ils faisaient preuve l'un envers l'autre depuis des mois, et retrouvai enfin le passage où j'avais interrompu ma lecture.

J'eus un peu de mal à me concentrer au départ. Je pensais à mon rendez-vous prochain avec la Psy, non sans une certaine excitation. J'aurais enfin des choses à lui dire ! Cela faisait tout juste trois ans que je la connaissais. Trois ans qu'elle me rendait visite pendant la nuit, tout comme je rendais visite à Krueger. Il y avait toutefois des différences notables entre les deux : mes rencontres avec la Psy se déroulaient dans une pièce fermée, d'où nous ne sortions pas avant mon réveil, tandis que dans mes autres songes, je pouvais me déplacer où je le souhaitais ; et cette femme, elle, pouvait entrer en contact avec moi, contrairement à cette espèce de croque-mitaine psychopathe de Fred.

La Psy s'appelait Donna Whitaker. Elle avait été tuée dans un accident de la route, à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Quant à savoir si elle était réelle ou non... Mais là ne semblait pas être l'important : l'important, c'est que j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler quand personne, au stade éveillé, ne semblait m'écouter. Whitaker - étrange ressemblance avec "White", tiens ! - me recevait dans son cabinet quand je m'y attendais le moins. La première nuit, elle m'avait dit : "Je suis là pour vous si vous avez besoin de moi. Mais si j'estime que vous pouvez vous passer de mes services, je vous laisse vous débrouiller." C'était une femme un peu autoritaire et froide, du moins en apparence ; dans tous les cas, quand je lui parlais, elle m'écoutait. Et lorsque j'avais fini, elle retirait ses lunettes, les pliait, les posait devant elle sur son bureau et me demandait : "Et quelles réponses avez-vous trouvées à vos questions ? Vous en avez peut-être, en vous ?" Peu importait si je n'en avais trouvé aucune ; la Psy m'orientait toujours sur de bonnes pistes. Avant de découvrir la chaufferie, je pensais que cette femme n'était qu'un produit de mon imagination, destiné à m'aider à trouver les réponses à mes interrogations, au fond de moi-même. Que ma théorie fût erronée ou non, elle avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Je revins à ma lecture dans un soupir.

"Dites, docteur, y a un truc que je meurs d'envie de savoir : ce que veut dire le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit."

Mon envie de lire s'évapora d'un seul coup. Je relus le passage deux fois et claquai violemment les pages du livre les unes contre les autres en le refermant.

_OK, Ken Kesey, ce sera pour plus tard, hein..._

Je reposai le livre sur le bureau. Je n'aurais pas pu tomber plus mal, ce soir !

_Putain, la nuit va être longue !_

2

Oliver

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, j'étais tellement fatigué que je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me confirma que j'avais une véritable tronche de déterré. Et un bon petit ventre, aussi.

"Pfffff..."

Je ramassai ma montre au bord du lavabo et fixai le cadran du regard pendant quelques secondes. Une heure et quart du matin.

Je n'avais aucune intention de dormir.

J'ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie dans l'espoir d'y trouver des pilules anti-sommeil. Bingo, il en restait ! J'en avalai deux et rangeai le flacon, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ma nuit. Préparer mes cours, regarder la télé... Peut-être sortirais-je en ville, même si à une heure pareille, cela me paraissait tout sauf prudent.

Je sortis de la salle d'eau, vêtu de mon pyjama, et allai directement allumer le poste de télévision et m'affaler sur le canapé. La fatigue me poussa à m'allonger, mais je me promis de rester bien éveillé. Et puis, ces pilules, elles étaient efficaces... non ?

_Oh, ta gueule, merde !_

Evidemment, à cette heure-là, il y avait une quantité phénoménale de porno sur les ondes, mais je parvins à trouver un zapping plus soft. Le défilement rapide des images m'occuperait un moment. Peut-être même que la catégorie "gamelles" me ferait sourire.

Histoire de m'assurer un éveil constant, je me mis à siffloter un air au hasard. Je songeai à regarder la télé debout plutôt qu'allongé, mais je n'en avais pas tellement la force. Je serais dans un sacré état le lendemain !

_Va bien falloir que tu dormes..._

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Krueger, mais cela faisait aussi longtemps que je raccourcissais mes nuits. Je préférais ne pas prendre de risques. Plutôt mourir de façon naturelle que tué par ce salaud.

J'eus un frisson d'horreur en reconnaissant l'air que je m'étais mis à siffler.

_Un, deux, Freddy te..._

"BORDEL DE MERDE, NON !"

Je me rassis brutalement, la tête entre les mains. Je m'attendis à une nouvelle crise de larmes, mais je n'en avais plus à verser. Alors je me contentai de trembler comme un couillon.

"Et puis merde, tue-moi si t'en as envie, Krueger. J'm'en fous. J'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon..."

Pris d'un emportement soudain, je me levai, éteignis la télé, la débranchai en arrachant la prise, allai ouvrir une fenêtre sur la tiédeur de la nuit et, lorsque le poste s'écrasa contre le carrelage de la terrasse, je m'effondrai sur la moquette et hurlai. Juste une ou deux secondes, le temps de me défouler un peu.

Juste un peu. Pas suffisamment. Alors, pour faire bonne mesure, je me frappai le crâne contre le mur. Mais je l'avais fait trop souvent pour que ça fasse de l'effet.

Je passai un quart d'heure assis par terre avant de me décider à me lever. Il fallait quand même que je ferme la fenêtre.

Je poussai un énorme soupir de lassitude une fois debout. Elle était déjà fermée. Eh bien, pour être crevé, j'étais crevé...

"Et merde, combien de dollars j'ai foutus en l'air, moi ?" grommelai-je.

Je m'approchai de la vitre pour apercevoir le cadavre de ma télévision... et reculai en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à heurter le mur de derrière, tétanisé.

Gallagher était dehors.

_Non, c'est impossible. Tu as rêvé !_

Le cœur battant, je me rapprochai de la fenêtre. Très lentement. Sachant que j'allais revoir sa silhouette trapue plantée au fond de mon jardin, juste à côté du portail, dans l'ombre, grossièrement découpée par la lumière lointaine des lampadaires. Ou peut-être même son visage collé contre la vitre...

_Calme-toi_, me dis-je. _Calme-toi, mon vieux, tu vas te pisser dessus._

Je ne pus m'approcher plus près. Je fis volte-face et me précipitai vers ma chambre, une sueur collante de peur commençant à couler entre mon dos et mon pyjama.

Non, il n'y avait pas que la peur. J'avais aussi chaud. Très chaud.

"Nom de..."

Et lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre à coucher, je ne retrouvai ni mon lit, ni mon bureau avec tout le bordel dessus, ni même ma table de nuit.

_Efficaces, tes pilules, hein ? pensai-je nerveusement. Si elles sont si efficaces, qu'est-ce que tu branles dans cette putain de chaufferie ?_


	5. Chapter 5

1

Oliver

Le sol poisseux de la chaufferie sous mes pieds nus me donnait la nausée. Je sentais presque les pores de ma peau se dilater douloureusement sous l'effet de l'atroce chaleur des lieux. Une répugnante odeur de sang séché et de viande pourrie se lovait dans mes narines, puis descendait jusqu'à mes poumons, me faisant tousser de temps en temps. Le bruit des immenses machines qui m'encerclaient faisait trembler mes tympans. J'eus même droit à quelques acouphènes au moment où j'approchai l'énorme turbine près de laquelle, un jour, j'avais croisé une petite fille au visage à moitié arraché. Elle était venue vers moi et m'avait chuchoté : "Tu ne devrais pas rester là", avant de s'évaporer sous mes yeux, telle une âme s'envolant pour le Paradis - du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais pour elle.

_Je suis de retour, salopard._

_Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai pas emporté une arme ?_

Je balayai cette question absurde d'un affreux rire, la gorge tremblante, et eus un frisson. Si je faisais du bruit, il saurait que j'étais là.

_Non, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Il le sait déjà, imbécile._

Le tout était de maîtriser le plus gros de la peur, de garder pour moi une partie de l'énergie dont Krueger se nourrissait et alimentait son monde chimérique. La plupart du temps, je n'y arrivais pas, mais si je ne conservais pas le plus petit espoir, je deviendrais dingue. Si je ne l'étais pas déjà, évidemment.

J'avançais dans le dédale de tuyaux rouillés, le souffle court, m'attendant à croiser une face brûlée, quatre griffes d'acier et un pull-over troué à chaque intersection entre deux couloirs, et évitant à tout prix de me retourner : il me semblait que surprendre ses victimes par derrière était un de ses jeux préférés.

Je marchais, je marchais, entouré de toutes ces machines sifflantes. Je marchais, la peur me tordant les tripes et la gorge, priant pour me réveiller, _réveillez-moi, putain de merde, sortez-moi de ce cauchemar, réveillez-moi, Seigneur, faites que je me réveille, par pitié, réveillez-moi..._

Le plan des lieux me revenait en tête. Lui au moins ne subissait jamais la moindre modification. Il était presque rassurant de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose d'immuable, au milieu de toute cette folie. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'une volonté de Freddy comme une autre, ou bien si c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait changer. Je penchais plutôt pour la première hypothèse : après tout, c'était lui, le maître des lieux.

_Tiens, pourquoi ne varie-t-il pas les plaisirs, là aussi ? Intéressant, non ?_

_Non_, protestai-je contre moi-même, _ça ne l'est pas._

DZING !

Je ne pus réprimer un sursaut. Ce bruit... je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Il provenait certes de loin, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire. La griffe qui avait glissé sur ce foutu tuyau serait bientôt sur moi, caressant ma jugulaire. Cette seule pensée suffit presque à me faire vomir.

C'est le moment que choisit un souvenir atroce pour s'imposer à moi : Krueger, enserrant le cou de ma femme entre ses doigts griffus, laissant les lames déguster sa chair, telle sa langue rouge glissant sur ses tétons dénudés. Mon dernier repas se précipita dans mon oesophage si violemment que la douleur me jeta à terre. Et, enfin, je le régurgitai.

Il était rouge sang lorsqu'il se répandit sur le sol, quelques vers blancs se tortillant entre les débris non digérés de mon steak de ce soir... Ah non, ce n'étaient que mes spaghettis. Je tâchai d'en être convaincu avant de me redresser. Sinon, j'étais bon pour que ma bile y passe aussi.

_Il serait intéressant de savoir ce que tu peux y trouver, non ?_

_Non._

Un autre petit plaisir de ce salaud : l'écœurant. Jouer avec les phobies de tout un chacun et, parfois, réussir à vous faire peur avec quelque chose qui ne vous aurait jamais effrayé ou dégoûté auparavant. C'était un virtuose dans l'art de la terreur, et dans celui de la torture mentale, il était encore plus doué.

Je pénétrai bientôt dans le cœur de la chaufferie. Une épaisse brume rouge orangé s'y était installée, semblant attendre patiemment les visiteurs avant de les engloutir de son étreinte sanglante. Tant pis. Désirant en finir au plus vite, je me faufilai au travers.

DZING ! DZIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

J'écrasai mes oreilles de mes paumes, sentant le bruit résonner jusque dans mes dents. La torture recommençait.

"TRES BIEN ! hurlai-je, soudain hors de moi. Viens me chercher, sale ordure ! Je t'attends ! Viens ! VIENS !"

Le crissement sembla durer une ou deux minutes. J'avais fermé les yeux, sans trop savoir ce que j'espérais exactement. Je les rouvris dès que le bruit eut cessé, avec le stupide espoir que Freddy se fût lassé de ce foutu jeu, sauf que son regard jaunâtre fut la première chose que mes yeux purent rencontrer.

"Mais je suis là, Olly. C'était sympa à toi de m'attendre, je suis... très heureux de te revoir, moi aussi."

Et, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il m'attrapa à la gorge de sa main gauche - dépourvue de griffes - et me plaqua contre la paroi de la première chaudière qu'il rencontra.

"Aaaïïe !" laissai-je échapper, incapable de me taire sous la brûlure qui se répandait sur mon dos.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'était tellement accéléré que j'en étais paralysé des pieds à la tête. Je croyais avoir pratiquement oublié son visage détruit, sa voix caverneuse, son odeur de chair brûlée et son haleine viciée, mais en réalité, c'était comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Freddy Krueger faisait partie de ces choses atrocement inoubliables.

"Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille. Alors, à quoi on joue ?"

Je serrai les poings pour cesser de trembler. Peine perdue. Toute pensée cohérente avait déserté mon cerveau ravagé. C'était comme si je ne savais plus à quoi penser en premier. A me libérer ? A ma famille ? A la façon dont je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Ses doigts me serrèrent plus fort, tandis que ses griffes dansaient sur mon ventre et déchiquetaient mon pyjama.

"Quand j'ai déshabillé ta salope, elle hurlait tellement fort que j'ai dû lui arracher la moitié de la gorge. Tu t'en souviens, hein ? Fallait bien que je la fasse taire..."

Son sourire, garni de dents plus pourries les unes que les autres, m'arracha un haut-le-cœur. _Kanra_, pensai-je aussitôt.

_Kanra_.

Le sourire de la créature s'effaça.

"Eh, à quoi tu penses ?"

Il pointa son index griffu sur mon coeur, les yeux emplis d'une haine que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue - ça, j'en étais certain.

"Tu ne la regrettes donc pas ? Ta... Mary, c'est ça ? (Le rictus malsain réapparut.) Oh que si. Je le sais.

\- Ta gueule, Krueger, parvins-je à cracher. Ferme ta sale gueule moisie.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais, et on pourra s'amuser un peu."

A nouveau, cet air menaçant. Toute l'espièglerie perverse que je lui connaissais depuis toujours semblait l'avoir déserté pour le moment. J'ignorais si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

_La chaudière ne me brûle plus_, constatai-je sans y penser.

Ses yeux perçaient profondément mon regard, comme pour me voler mes pensées. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait, et cela ne m'étonnait même pas.

"Je pensais à Gallagher", répondis-je avec un calme qui me surprit moi-même.

L'espace d'une demi-seconde - peut-être un quart de seconde seulement mais peu importe, cela arriva réellement - le visage de Freddy revêtit une expression de surprise totalement invraisemblable chez lui.

_Tu l'as déstabilisé. Oh putain, mon vieil Oliver, tu l'as réellement déstabilisé !_

Il me lâcha brutalement. Ma tête alla cogner contre la paroi métallique avec bruit. Je me laissai tomber sur les fesses, incapable de me retenir.

"Gallagher, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu la connais, pas vrai ?"

Son pied me fracassa deux côtes lorsqu'il heurta mon flanc droit. Je partis à la renverse, serrant les dents de toutes mes forces, emprisonnant mon cri derrière elles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression de marquer des points contre mon vieil ennemi ; ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser reprendre l'avantage.

"Tu te fous de moi, hein, Olly ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"

Il s'accroupit et me retourna sur le dos, brandissant ses lames comme pour m'éviscérer, et je ne pus me retenir de fermer les yeux, dans l'attente du coup de grâce. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de la maison, et je le savais.

"Te leurre pas, Olly, ça va durer très longtemps, confirma-t-il, son ton trahissant une espèce d'incompréhensible colère sourde.

\- T'as... (Je déglutis péniblement.) Vous avez fait copain-copain, Kanra et toi ?"

Sans répondre, Freddy se redressa, posa le pied sur mon épaule droite et l'écrasa. Mes os volèrent en éclats tandis que je hurlais à m'en décrocher les poumons, à la merci de ce monstre et des souffrances qu'il m'infligeait. Laissant son pied sur mon articulation démolie, il se pencha sur mon autre épaule. Je voulus me débattre, mais j'étais incapable de bouger, et cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la peur, j'en étais persuadé. C'était juste lui qui le voulait. Lui qui tirait les ficelles, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il posa deux griffes sur ma clavicule et me dévisagea, une tache de sadisme salissant ses yeux déjà suppurants.

"Tu sais à quoi on va jouer, Olly ? Je vais te laisser carte blanche. On va laisser ton imagination faire le boulot, ça te dit ? Ton cerveau anticipera mes réactions. Et dès qu'il me soufflera une idée... Eh bien..."

Je refermai les yeux. Quand je vous disais que c'était un génie dans ce domaine-là...

2

Stanley

Je secouai la tête en m'apercevant que je marchais à pas feutrés sur le sol de la chaufferie. Inutile d'être discret si je n'étais qu'une caméra cachée. L'instinct était quand même quelque chose de surprenant. La logique ne semblait pas souvent son truc.

Alors je me mis à courir, histoire de me décharger de l'adrénaline superflue. J'avais souvent fait ce genre de footings dans la chaufferie quand j'étais plus jeune, lorsque le stress devenait trop pesant, mais depuis, ayant compris que je n'avais pas grand-chose à craindre, cette activité physique, si c'en était vraiment une, ne faisait plus que rarement partie de mes nuits. En revanche, je m'y étais remis "en vrai", sur de courtes distances pour le moment, sans trop savoir d'où cette envie m'était revenue. Je n'avais plus couru depuis sept ans.

Cette nuit-là, j'étais en proie non seulement au stress, mais aussi à cette excitation malsaine que je n'avais jamais aimée et que j'éprouvais dès que je passais les portes du repaire de Krueger. Cela faisait quelques semaines que je n'y avais plus mis les pieds. Pour me sevrer.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

Si on ne l'a jamais fait, on ne peut pas savoir ce que cela peut coûter à quelqu'un d'avouer une chose pareille. Mais... mais oui. Ces visites à Fred Krueger, je les appréciais.

J'aimais sentir l'adrénaline me parcourir quand je m'approchais de lui, tout en sachant que j'étais inaccessible à ses pulsions meurtières. J'aimais l'observer quand nous étions seuls, épier chacun de ses gestes dans un voyeurisme dont j'aurais eu honte si ça n'avait pas été lui, et l'entendre parler tout seul quelquefois. J'étais convaincu que, de toutes les personnes qui avaient connu Freddy, j'étais celle qui en savait le plus sur lui, et encore, je ne pouvais prétendre le connaître comme ma poche.

En revanche, quand une nouvelle victime entrait dans la danse, les choses tournaient à l'abominable. Parce qu'à chaque fois, j'étais là pour voir ce qui se passait, impuissant face à la mort au travail et aux cris du triste élu d'une nuit, et je ne pouvais m'arrêter de regarder le Mal à l'oeuvre. On appelle ça la fascination morbide.

Pire encore : je voulais qu'il s'arrête, je voulais que sa proie s'en sorte, j'en pleurais jusqu'au réveil, j'étais malade de toute l'horreur que des innocents avaient subie, mais... je n'en avais pas envie.

Ma seule envie était de le voir continuer. Chaque coup de griffe, chaque parole cruelle me permettait de mieux connaître ce que personne ne connaissait, de toucher à ce que nul autre n'oserait ni n'avait le pouvoir de toucher. J'étais les archives de Freddy, me disais-je, et c'était furieusement grisant.

Or, le jour où je réalisai que j'étais en train de créer un lien avec l'un des pires monstres de la Création - je ne crois pas exagérer -, je me décidai à cesser cette folie, écoeuré par la personne que j'étais en train de devenir. Il était en train de me modeler à son image, sans même le vouloir. Je m'étais piégé tout seul, et le seul moyen de m'en sortir était de revenir en arrière. De tout arrêter.

Mais ce soir, j'étais de retour. Et ce n'était pas une rechute, j'en étais à peu près certain. Ma présence résultait d'une simple intuition.

Je courais à travers la chaufferie, mes chaussures claquant sans le moindre bruit contre les grilles qui me séparaient des étages du dessous. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais bien faire si haut, mais voilà, j'y étais. Une brume rouge brique avait envahi les lieux depuis le centre de la chaufferie, m'empêchant de distinguer le sol, sous mes pieds. En revanche, elle ne me privait nullement de mon ouïe, comme je pus très vite le constater :

"Aaaïïe !" hurla quelqu'un depuis les profondeurs.

Je cessai de courir, attentif. Freddy s'amusait.

Décidant de descendre, je passai par-dessus la rembarde métallique pour atterrir sans encombre au moins cinq ou six mètres plus bas.

Ça aussi, c'était grisant.

Quelques instants aveuglé par le nuage poussiéreux, je laissai mes yeux s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement, tandis que mes oreilles me martelaient de paroles agressives :

"Eh, à quoi tu penses ?... Tu ne la regrettes donc pas ? Ta... Mary, c'est ça ? Oh que si. Je le sais.

\- Ta gueule, Krueger. Ferme ta sale gueule moisie."

Je tressaillis, heurté en pleine poitrine par le timbre de cette voix. Yellowspring ?

"Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, et on pourra s'amuser un peu."

Je percevais de nouvelles choses dans la voix de Freddy. De la colère, surtout. Avançant toujours dans la brume, j'écoutai la suite de leur conversation. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que Freddy allait faire subir à mon prof de biologie ? Les tripes nouées, j'éprouvai le plus grand mal à déglutir lorsque la réponse de Yellowspring me parvint :

"Je pensais à Gallagher."

Calme. Très calme.

_Est-ce que Krueger la connaît ?_

J'entendis quelque chose heurter une paroi métallique tandis que le croque-mitaine répétait le nom de cette fille si effrayante, et pressai le pas. Lorsque je pus enfin assister à la scène, la panique me statufia sur place. Il était en train de frapper mon prof en pleines côtes. Celui-ci alla rouler sur peut-être un mètre, le visage crispé en une insupportable expression de souffrance.

_Il a des côtes cassées_, devinai-je.

Ça aussi, c'était inhabituel chez Krueger. La force brute l'avait toujours moins intéressé que la torture lente et subtile. J'avais l'impression de débarquer chez lui cinq ans après m'être absenté, et que tout avait changé depuis mon départ. Sauf la chaufferie.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?" persifla-t-il à l'attention d'Oliver.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, horrifié.

_Laisse-le, Krueger. Laisse-le._

Loin de lui une telle intention. Il s'apprêtait à l'éventrer lorsque je fis une chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant chez Freddy : je hurlai.

"Arrête, Krueger ! Laisse-le tranquille, espèce de salopard !"

Une seule chose me rassurait dans tout ça : je n'éprouvais plus la moindre excitation, cette nuit. Cette créature de cauchemar allait tuer Yellowspring, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Il allait tuer mon prof, et, comme il le confirma lui-même par ses paroles, ce serait monstrueusement long.

Voilà une autre chose qui avait changé : je connaissais la victime. Je l'avais déjà vue, je lui avais même parlé. Cela expliquait-il ma terreur totale ? En quoi ?

Mon cœur se ratatina sur lui-même lorsque Fred lui brisa l'épaule du pied et reporta son attention sur la clavicule opposée.

"Arrête ! m'égosillai-je. Ça suffit !"

J'accourus vers lui et lui flanquai mon pied dans la cuisse, mais ni lui ni moi ne pûmes sentir quoi que ce soit. Une autre émotion s'empara brutalement de moi : la rage.

"J'ai dit : ça suffit, espèce d'enfoiré !"

Je me jetai sur lui, abandonnant tout contrôle de moi-même, et me mis à frapper dans le vide comme un dément, dans l'espoir fou de l'atteindre, mais il traçait, imperturbable, de longs sillons sanguinolents sur le torse de mon professeur. Oliver serrait les dents, mais la peur avait pris place dans son regard rougi par le manque de sommeil et - j'en étais convaincu - les crises de larmes.

"Réveille-toi !" lui lançai-je de toutes mes forces.

Je reculai, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

C'est alors que Krueger poussa un soupir.

"Ah ben voilà...

\- Quoi ? grinça Oliver, manifestement dans l'incapacité de bouger.

\- La ferme, Olly !"

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui planta ses griffes dans le poumon gauche.

Le hurlement étranglé de Yellowspring m'arracha une larme, puis deux, puis trois. Un mince filet de sang coula hors de sa bouche et se perdit dans son cou. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien et, l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il était mort.

"Krueger, je t'en supplie, fis-je, laisse-le..."

_Il faut que je me réveille. Tout de suite ! Et une fois debout, j'appellerai une ambulance. Putain, je sais même pas où il habite, ce con..._

BAM !

Mon sursaut me secoua si fort que mes dents s'entrechoquèrent. Tout alla très vite. Yellowspring asséna un deuxième coup de poing à Krueger, le faisant valser en arrière.

"Putain ! Tu vas me le payer !" s'exclama-t-il, furieux à présent.

Il tenta d'immobiliser Oliver une nouvelle fois, mais celui-ci se volatilisa sous nos yeux avant même que le monstre n'ait pu entamer le moindre mouvement.

Enfin, il s'était réveillé. _Enfin !_

Je restai figé un moment, les joues trempées de larmes, immensément soulagé. Restait à espérer que mon pauvre prof survive à ses blessures...

Et, sans demander mon reste, je filai au grand galop hors de la chaufferie. J'avais besoin d'air frais.


	6. Chapter 6

La douleur était presque trop supportable. Mes pensées se noyaient dans un épais brouillard blanc tandis que je tentais de serrer les poings, ou d'esquisser n'importe quel mouvement prouvant que j'étais réellement encore en vie. J'entendais ma respiration siffler, l'air traversant mon poumon et s'extirpant péniblement de ma bouche entrouverte.

Des ombres noires ondulaient dans mon champ de vision. Diverses voix me parvenaient, traversant le flou de mes pensées comme des flèches me perçant violemment les oreilles. La mort ressemblait-elle vraiment à ça ? Oh, tant pis. Cela valait toujours mieux que...

_Que ?_

Je ne me souvenais pas. J'avais beau tenter de reconstituer les événements, les pièces du puzzle s'éparpillaient, encore et encore.

"C'est bon", entendis-je quelqu'un dire, et j'eus l'extrême envie de lui crier de la fermer avant que je ne puisse plus supporter les vibrations du marteau-piqueur qui me vrillait le cerveau. Et puis merde, _c'est bon_ ? Il osait sortir ça, alors que je ne savais même pas si j'étais vivant ou mort ? Bordel.

"Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ?" s'enquit-il en me serrant la main.

Je regrettai amèrement de ne pas pouvoir lui broyer la sienne. Je ne pus même pas bouger le petit doigt.

"Il t'entend, Brett. Laisse-le se réveiller, maintenant. Il arrive."

Bon. OK. J'étais en vie. D'ailleurs, que m'était-il arrivé ?

Lorsque la purée de pois qui m'abrutissait se fut enfin assez diluée pour que je puisse y voir plus clair, et que j'eus retrouvé un contrôle partiel de mes membres, je tournai la tête vers les trois personnes qui s'affairaient autour de moi. Et merde, j'étais à l'hôpital. Des blouses blanches, des machines et une infecte odeur de produit d'entretien.

La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé là, c'était...

Je retrouvai mes esprits si violemment qu'une intense migraine se saisit de mon crâne. Je voulus m'asseoir sur mon lit, mais je n'en étais pas encore capable, m'agitant vainement sur le matelas.

_Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? _

"Holà, calmez-vous, monsieur Yellowspring. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, me murmura une grande asperge au teint mat et aux cheveux en bataille.

\- Sans blague", s'écorcha ma gorge.

Ma voix m'était à peine reconnaissable.

"Depuis quand ? poursuivis-je dans un râle encore plus étouffé.

\- Depuis tout juste deux jours. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Vous pourrez chaleureusement remercier votre fille de nous avoir appelés ! ajouta-t-il en me souriant amicalement.

\- Hein ? lâchai-je, haussant un sourcil.

\- Votre fille nous a prévenus ! Kanra, c'est ça ?"

Alors là... _Alors là..._

"Monsieur Yellowspring, intervint le gamin que j'identifiai comme étant Brett, il faut vous reposer. Votre poumon a subi une quadruple perforation. De plus, vous avez été brûlé dans le dos et sur le crâne, au deuxième degré. Laissez votre corps vous en remettre plutôt que de vous agiter. Je vous conseillerais de dormir un peu."

Le rire totalement dépourvu d'humour que je laissai échapper réveilla ma blessure, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Les trois types se regardèrent, l'air inquiet. J'avais l'air d'un dingue, c'était certain.

"Dormir, hein ? Si vous saviez tout ce que je sais sur le sommeil...

\- Dites-moi, votre fille m'a dit que...

\- Brett, répéta l'asperge, laisse-le.

\- Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ? voulut savoir le troisième gars, une véritable armoire à glace enserrée dans sa blouse.

\- Non, répondis-je sans hésiter. Pourquoi ? Kanra vous a dit quelque chose ? Dites-le moi, je vous en prie.

\- Brett, c'est pas le moment ! Tais-toi.

\- Je me tape que ce soit le moment, intervins-je. Qu'est-ce que Kanra vous a dit ?

\- Que vous vous étiez fait ça vous-même.

\- Quoi ?"

Je me passai une main moite sur le visage. Qu'avait-elle osé leur dire ? Et par-dessus tout, comment pouvait-elle être au courant pour cette nuit ?

Était-ce elle qui m'avait réveillé ?

"Je... je vois pas comment...

\- Nous non plus, mais reposez-vous, m'interrompit l'asperge. Calmez-vous. Nous allons vous laisser, et nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard."

Ils joignirent rapidement le geste à la parole, me laissant au bord de la panique. Complètement paumé, le Yellowspring.

Dans quelle situation m'avait-on fourré ?

Je laissai mon crâne s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, regardant machinalement le dernier câble qui me traversait la main. J'éprouvais une furieuse envie d'arracher ce truc. Au lieu de quoi, je laissai mes pensées se diriger vers la dernière nuit dont je me souvenais. J'avais eu une sacrée chance, sur ce coup-là - comme lors de l'épisode de mes intestins. Sauf que cette fois, quelque chose m'avait tiré du sommeil.

Oh, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un grand rire qui avait retenti lors du zapping.

_Tiens, ma télé est-elle intacte ?_

Impossible de savoir quand je m'étais mis à rêver. Où m'étais-je réveillé ? Par terre ou sur mon canapé ?

Je laissai tomber mon bras libre sur mes yeux. Peut-être aurais-je préféré être mort, tiens.

J'attendis d'être suffisamment en forme pour m'asseoir, puis la douleur me força à me rallonger sur le dos, puis je me tournai, puis je revins à ma position initiale. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester là, couché sur ce foutu lit, coincé dans cette chambre aux murs trop clairs, et puis le boulot m'attendait au lycée.

Je restai immobile un quart d'heure avant de m'asseoir à nouveau. Tant pis pour ma blessure, j'en avais assez. J'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Je décollai légèrement le pansement fixé sur le dos de ma main et retirai le câble sans trop réfléchir. Un minuscule geyser de sang tacha mes draps et ma blouse, m'arrachant du même coup un glapissement sous les protestations de ma peau trouée. Un liquide translucide se mit à goutter de la perfusion sur le carrelage. Sans doute était-ce de la morphine, un truc comme ça. Oh, merde, tant pis.

J'avais juste envie de marcher un peu. Lorsque je me levai, le contact froid du carrelage sur ma peau fripée me fit presque mal. Une grimace sur le visage, les jambes flageolantes, j'avançai jusque à la porte de la chambre.

_Fermée ?_ m'étonnai-je. _Pourquoi ?_

Je retentai de pousser le battant, j'écrasai la poignée. Ces cons m'avaient enfermé là !

_Ils te croient dingue, Oliver. Ils pensent que tu t'es blessé toi-même, et peut-être bien qu'ils vont te transférer au département psychiatrique de l'hosto._

_TA. GUEULE. _

Je jetai un œil tremblotant à la fenêtre. La nuit traversait le grillage métallique en un assemblage de losanges d'encre. Aucune étoile ne luisait dans le ciel mort, drapé dans son linceul de nuages. Seul un lampadaire solitaire poussait faiblement la lumière hors de son ampoule, sur le parking. J'étais au troisième étage, estimai-je, et j'étais enfermé.

"Hé ! m'exclamai-je en frappant la porte de mon poing intact. Vous pourriez pas m'ouvrir ? Faut que j'aille au petit coin, moi !"

Je dus frapper pendant deux minutes avant d'entendre une clé s'insérer dans la serrure.

"Ah ! soupirai-je en reculant d'un pas. C'est pas trop tôt !

\- Je suis toujours à l'heure !" me sourit Freddy en passant son visage par la porte entrouverte.

Je me plaquai violemment contre le mur de derrière, sentant vaguement frémir ma peau brûlée. Le choc était tel que je crus que j'allais uriner sur place.

Le monstre entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant de l'intérieur à l'aide de sa griffe.

"Vieux con, cracha-t-il. C'est quand même incroyable. Incapable de te tenir tranquille cinq minutes, hein, Olly ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? balbutiai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Vas-y, tue-moi. Vas-y, j'attends."

Et Dieu sait qu'à ce moment-là, plus que tout, je souhaitais qu'il le fasse. J'étais à bout. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette angoisse, de la lenteur de ses gestes, de la nuit envahissant mes songes, pénétrant ce soir dans ma si petite chambre d'hôpital, rampant jusqu'au néon qui éclairait toute la pièce. Je n'en pouvais plus de sentir mes nerfs trembler dans mes cuisses, mon cœur s'affoler, mon cerveau mélanger toutes mes pensées en une bouillie incohérente. La souffrance avait trop duré. J'ouvris les bras face à Krueger, lui offrant mon torse noué de terreur.

"Vas-y, Freddy. Allez", lâchai-je.

Il haussa l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son sourcil droit et, un rictus de mépris lui tordant la bouche, siffla :

"Tu te fous encore de moi. Décidément, tu prends de mauvaises habitudes.

\- VAS-Y ! m'égosillai-je, les yeux exorbités. VAS-Y, PUTAIN DE SALAUD DE MERDE ! Attaque-moi, allez ! T'ATTENDS QUOI ?

\- Tu me casses les oreilles, vieux con."

Il approcha son regard du mien, pointant sa griffe sur mon cœur.

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais _exactement_ à propos de Gallagher ? Ne m'oblige pas à chercher les réponses moi-même."

Je clignai des yeux, un peu surpris par sa question, puis je me souvins et lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Ah oui, ma petite victoire de la dernière fois...

"Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? De toute manière, je n'en sais sûrement pas plus que toi."

Il me scruta en silence, le regard débordant de haine, puis replia lentement sa lame.

"C'est vrai, sembla-t-il admettre. Je me contenterai alors de te faire une proposition.

\- Tu ne veux plus me tuer ? C'est nouveau.

\- Tu sais très bien qui s'en chargera, sourit-il, narquois. Si tu la connais vraiment, tu sais qu'elle saura le faire aussi bien que moi.

\- A quoi tu joues, bordel ? C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

\- J'ai juste envie de fêter nos retrouvailles par une dernière partie d'échecs, Olly. Ensuite, je te ferai la peau. Ta petite famille t'attend, Olly. Ta femme a deux mots à te dire.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle.

\- Tu te crois en mesure de m'interdire quelque chose, vieux con ? Ah, ça fait trop longtemps que tu as oublié les règles du jeu, Yellowspring. Est-ce qu'une autre blessure saurait te les rappeler ?

\- J'ai plus rien à perdre, alors fais-toi plaisir.

\- Tu me désespères. Vraiment."

Il s'écarta de moi avec une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, la partie commence maintenant. Choisis bien tes pions. Moi, je prends Gallagher."

Je hurlai de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Parlait-il sérieusement ?

"Alors là, mon vieux, hoquetai-je, tu as oublié à qui tu avais affaire !

\- Non, mon cher Oliver. C'est toi qui as oublié."

Mon rire dément s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Et si Kanra avait toujours été liée à Freddy ? Evidemment. Quel con, quel con d'avoir occulté cette théorie. Krueger avait raison : j'étais désespérant.

_Non, attends. C'est trop gros._

_Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle t'a dit ? "C'est peut-être moi qui ai buté ta femme et ton gosse."_

"Alors, on a retrouvé sa capacité de jugement, Oliver ?" s'enquit le croque-mitaine.

Il me releva le menton du bout des doigts, m'obligeant à le laisser, de nouveau, plonger ses iris jaunis dans les miens.

"Kanra s'impatiente, susurra-t-il. Elle a très envie de jouer."

Et il envoya ma tête valser contre le mur de derrière, là où ma peau était déjà douloureuse. Je retins un cri et fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces, espérant me trouver ailleurs très bientôt. Si seulement j'étais encore capable de lui faire mordre la poussière...

Je crus entendre une voix me hurler quelque chose de très loin. Je rouvris les yeux, ne vis que l'obscurité. La voix se remit à hurler, et c'est avec une incompréhension totale que je la reconnus.

Cette voix était celle de Stanley White.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je déteste l'hôpital._

C'est le lendemain de mon entrevue avec Krueger que je me retrouvai avec ce plateau sur les genoux, toujours allongé, examinant avec inquiétude le petit déjeuner que les infirmiers m'avaient concocté.

_Je hais l'hôpital._

Le chocolat chaud avait refroidi, les tartines étaient à peine beurrées et le goût de rouille de mon jus d'orange me dissuada immédiatement de finir le verre.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas le genre de boisson dont j'éprouvais le besoin.

J'avais mal au crâne. Les événements de la veille se mélangeaient, perdant toute cohérence. J'étais incapable de dire si j'avais absolument tout rêvé ou si j'avais réellement croisé les trois compères au milieu de la nuit. Trop de questions se bousculaient en moi.

Les croissants étaient trop secs.

Décidant que je n'avais plus faim, je posai le plateau sur ma droite, évitant de justesse de renverser le contenu de mon bol, et me massai les tempes en espérant faire disparaître mon début de migraine.

Au réveil, le type qui m'avait opéré m'avait annoncé que je pourrais quitter les lieux d'ici une semaine. "Et en attendant, reposez-vous et dormez un peu."

Ha. Ha. Ha.

L'immobilité imposée m'irritait au point que je me sentais presque en forme, ce jour-là.

Par la porte entrouverte, j'observais les allées et venues du personnel dans le couloir. Personne ne faisait attention à moi et c'était très bien, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, je dus bien admettre que je m'emmerdais.

"Madame ? appelai-je d'une voie enrouée, tandis qu'une infirmière apparaissait dans l'encadrement.

\- Oui, monsieur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" s'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle poussa la porte et entra. Elle tenait quelques papiers à la main, portait une blouse quelque peu froissée, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs s'ébouriffaient en une tignasse confuse, et sa bonne humeur et son énergie étaient telles qu'elles parvinrent à m'arracher un vague sourire.

"Vous avez l'air occupée, notai-je, essayant d'être à peu près aimable.

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas idée, soupira-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Pas trop mal."

Elle avisa ce qui me tenait lieu de collation et haussa un sourcil.

"Vous n'avez pas faim ?

\- Si, mais pas de cette nourriture, sans vouloir vous vexer."

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil espiègle et se rapprocha de mon lit avec des airs de conspiratrice.

"C'est ce que je m'obstine à dire à la direction depuis que je travaille ici : la nourriture est ignoble. Ne vous plaignez pas : moi, j'ai droit à ça tous les matins !

\- Tout compte fait, je suis bien content des repas auxquels j'ai droit tous les midis au lycée, ricanai-je.

\- Ah, vous travaillez au lycée de Springwood ? Vous êtes professeur ?

\- Hmm. De biologie, soufflai-je.

\- Aha ! Ma matière préférée ! fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- C'était la mienne aussi.

\- Tiens donc, "c'était", dites-vous ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, confirmai-je en m'essuyant les yeux. Peu importe."

Elle hocha la tête, n'insista pas.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Le boulot m'appelle !

\- Juste d'une occupation. N'importe quoi, pourvu que je ne voie pas le temps passer.

\- Je peux vous apporter des magazines, si vous voulez.

\- Ils feront très bien l'affaire, merci à vous."

Elle me sourit à nouveau avant de s'éloigner en direction de la porte, son rouge à lèvres sublimant son magnifique visage. Cette remarque intérieure me surprit. Cela faisait déjà quelque temps que je n'avais pas regardé une femme de cette façon. Espérant que mon regard sur sa bouche, ses yeux, son corps élancé et ses formes athlétiques n'était pas trop suspect, je tentai un rictus peu convaincant en guise de remerciement.

"Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me demander auprès de mes collègues, à moins qu'ils puissent se débrouiller sans moi ! Je suis Abigail Bennett.

\- Et moi, Oliver Yellowspring, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Bon, je me dépêche ! En espérant que votre séjour ici ne vous paraîtra pas trop long.

\- Un séjour à l'hôpital, c'est toujours trop long, vous savez.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous !" acquiesça-t-elle en riant, et elle quitta la pièce.

XXX

"_Scientific American Mind_ ? Moi qui pensais que les profs qui consacrent tout leur temps à la matière qu'ils enseignent étaient une légende... !"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter avec un jappement de stupeur, le dernier numéro du _SA Mind_ entre les mains. Stanley White, se dressant sur le seuil, me souriait avec amusement, une veste en cuir couleur caramel sur le dos, des lunettes de soleil posées sur son crâne chevelu et de vieilles Dr Martens aux pieds.

"White, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me preniez par surprise ? grommelai-je.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je peux entrer ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en cours ?

\- A cette heure-là, c'est vous qui êtes censé nous faire cours, me fit-il observer.

\- Ah... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai pas l'intention de vous faire cours à l'hôpital, lâchai-je en refermant mon magazine et en le jetant négligemment sur mon lit.

\- Eh bien, comme j'avais deux heures de trou, je me suis dit que je pouvais les employer à vous rendre visite. C'est tout."

Je lui adressai un regard curieux. Il paraissait beaucoup plus assuré que lors de nos présentations, mais je détectai un certain malaise dans ses yeux.

"Eh bien, si ça vous amuse, restez.

\- Comment allez-vous ? m'interrogea-t-il en fermant le battant derrière lui.

\- Bien. J'imagine que tout le monde sait que je suis là, je vais encore être emmerdé par mes collègues : "Alors, comment tu vas ?" ; "L'hôpital, ça a été ?" ; "On s'est inquiété pour toi !" ; "Et au fait, t'as fait le deuil ?" Bordel, c'est à croire qu'on me foutra jamais la paix ! m'exclamai-je, pris d'une irrépressible envie de me défouler.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en s'asseyant à mon chevet, je... (Il baissa les yeux et déglutit.) Je suis le seul au courant."

Je le dévisageai, incrédule.

"Ah oui ? Je vois mal comment ! D'ailleurs, il paraît que c'est cette tarée de Gallagher qui a appelé l'ambulance."

Il releva la tête, une expression d'incompréhension lui déformant la figure.

"Sans vouloir vous contredire... enfin, si justement... ça m'étonnerait. Elle est arrivée au lycée avec une immense gueule de bois, ce matin."

Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

"Kanra boit ?

\- Elle a passé la nuit à faire la tournée des bars avec Rooney. Il semblerait qu'elles sortent ensemble."

Je balayai cette dernière phrase d'un geste de la main.

"Ça, c'est le genre de chose dont je me fous complètement. Mais vous êtes absolument sûr de vous pour le reste ?

\- Oui, parce que Rooney a eu un accident de voiture en rentrant chez elle. Elle avait dans les deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Si vous aviez vu l'état de sa bagnole, vous me croiriez. Je ne vois pas comment Kanra aurait pu appeler les secours si elle était dans le même état qu'elle, ni comment elle aurait pu être au courant pour...

\- Comment va Rooney ? l'interrompis-je, subitement inquiet.

\- Plus de peur que de mal. Elle n'a que quelques égratignures. Elle a fini au fossé, personne d'autre n'est blessé."

Je me surpris à me demander, avec un cynisme agressif, comment Kanra avait réagi en apprenant l'accident de son coup d'un soir. Qu'avait-elle pu penser ? Avait-elle seulement ressenti quelque chose ? _Sûrement pas._

_Mauvaise langue, va._

_Absolument pas, mon vieil Oliver, c'est d'un réalisme absolu._

"Enfin, elle a très bien pu avoir le temps de passer un coup de fil, et être bourré n'empêche personne de..."

Je m'interrompis. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

"Stanley, comment avez-vous su pour moi si vous ne l'avez appris par personne d'autre ?"

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise en rougissant violemment. Voilà qui ressemblait plus à White, mais cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Il eut du mal à poser les yeux sur moi. Se passant la main sur la nuque, il s'extirpa une réponse de la gorge avec difficulté :

"Sans doute de la façon dont Gallagher aurait pu être au courant. Ecoutez, je... je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle."

Je m'assis un peu plus confortablement sur le lit, calant mon dos au fond de l'oreiller, le cœur battant. J'avais rarement été aussi attentif aux paroles de mon interlocuteur. Je me massai les tempes, ce qui me détendit un peu. J'avais horriblement chaud, tout à coup.

"Je vous écoute, murmurai-je.

\- Pour la nuit dernière, je sais ce que... Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, dit-il, les yeux baissés, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux. J'y étais."

Je crus que j'allais avoir une attaque.

"Comment ça, vous y étiez ? C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

\- J'y étais. Dans votre cauchemar. Avec... avec Freddy."

Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé avec une telle terreur. Quant à moi, j'étais tétanisé, si choqué que je fus incapable de m'extraire de mon immobilité pendant un temps qui me parut incroyablement long. Je ne pus que poser une main sur mon cœur affolé dans une inconsciente et vaine tentative de me calmer.

"J'ai vu... je... j'ai vu tout ce que... J'étais là quand..."

Il courba le dos et se prit la tête entre les mains, inspirant un grand coup. Je hochai la tête sans y penser, l'incitant instinctivement à poursuivre.

"Je l'ai vu quand il a voulu vous tuer. J'aurais voulu intervenir, je... j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre dans les rêves. Mais lui non plus ! Il ne peut rien me faire. C'est comme si j'étais une simple caméra de surveillance. Je... je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

\- Moi aussi, m'étranglai-je, je suis désolé."

Je me laissai glisser sur le dos, une main sur les yeux, luttant contre les larmes et le rire hystérique qui menaçait de sortir. Et, sans réfléchir davantage, je décidai de tout lui déballer.

"C'est à cause de moi que Krueger existe encore, balbutiai-je. Je l'ai sous-estimé depuis le départ. Et à cause de moi, ma famille n'est plus là. J'aurais pu empêcher ça, White, j'aurais pu..."

La voix noyée dans un sanglot, je secouai la tête avec énergie.

"Mon Dieu, Stan, si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière...

\- C'est pas vraiment possible, dit-il faiblement, compatissant.

\- Tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose, peut-être ? crachai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Désolé. Réconforter les gens, ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Enfin, je... je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça. C'est tellement...

\- Abominable, achevai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois en rêve, monsieur Yellowspring. Je me disais bien que vous aviez une espèce de don, vous aussi."

Je clignai des yeux. La situation atteignait un tel degré de surréalisme que je craignis, l'espace d'une seconde, d'être encore en plein rêve.

"C'est exact, rétorquai-je, j'avais un don. C'est terminé.

\- Pourtant, vous avez réussi à frapper Krueger, me rappela-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Je sais. Mais j'étais capable de beaucoup plus, autrefois.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous parlez comme un vieil homme, fit-il avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, qu'on me laisse vieillir en paix ! m'exclamai-je. Stanley, soupirai-je, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envie.

\- Ma situation est loin d'être enviable. Assister à d'horribles meurtres sans pouvoir agir, c'est affreux."

Je grimaçai avec l'impression désagréable de m'être montré égoïste. Décidément, dans le domaine des relations humaines, j'étais plus que rouillé.

"Excuse-moi, Stan. C'est seulement que quand on a tout perdu, on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez tout perdu. Vous avez toujours un travail, par exemple !

\- Pff ! lâchai-je, désabusé. Il ne m'intéresse plus.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis sûr que vous pouvez encore coller une raclée à Freddy ! tenta-t-il de m'encourager.

\- Stanley ? feulai-je froidement.

\- Oui ? répondit-il, haussant un sourcil.

\- Dehors."

Il resta interdit, assis sur sa chaise, me dévisageant sans comprendre.

"White, insistai-je en tendant un doigt vers la sortie, fous le camp d'ici. Retourne bosser et fous-moi la paix !"

Lorsqu'il se leva, il n'avait pas seulement l'air peiné ; il semblait aussi terrorisé.

"Vous n'allez pas m'aider, alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider. Lâche-moi, d'accord ? J'ai suffisamment d'emmerdes comme ça sans que tu n'en rajoutes. Débarrasse le plancher."

Je croisai les bras et détournai le regard, en proie à une colère soudaine et glaciale. Il m'emmerde, le White.

Il poussa un long soupir, les lèvres tremblantes, me lança un dernier coup d'œil implorant et, enfin, sortit dans le couloir, laissant la porte entrouverte comme à son arrivée.

Je regrettai mes paroles dès qu'il eut disparu de mon champ de vision.

"Stanley ? lançai-je, me redressant. Stanley ?"

La peur m'oppressa à mon tour, me comprimant la cage thoracique. La peur... et le remords.

"Stanley ! m'écriai-je. Attends, reviens !"

Seul le silence me répondit.

"Stanley ! hurlai-je, la panique se substituant à ma peur, tandis que mes paupières recommençaient à me brûler. _Stanley, excuse-moi !_"

Si un infirmier n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez à ce moment-là, me demandant si tout allait bien, je pense que j'aurais fini par le supplier. Lorsque le type ressortit, je me sentais horriblement seul. White ne revint pas.

Je restai les bras croisés sur mon lit, tandis que les rayons du soleil éclairaient violemment ma chambre, me donnant, plus que jamais, une vive envie de me lever et de sortir. Et, tant que j'y étais, de rattraper la seule personne qui semblait en mesure de m'aider et de me soutenir. Plus : elle pouvait me comprendre. Et ça, c'était ce qui me manquait le plus depuis des mois.

_Tiens, c'est peut-être lui qui m'a réveillé..._

Je laissai mes pupilles faire le tour de la pièce, furieux contre moi-même, m'imaginant en train de me cogner la tête contre les murs.

_J'emmerde l'hôpital._


	8. Chapter 8

_Springwood, 23 septembre 2013_

Revoir mon prof de bio, ce matin-là, dans la cour du lycée, m'aurait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je n'eus aucune peine à le rejoindre : il boitait, le dos raidi par ce qui était certainement un corset, se traînant péniblement jusqu'au bâtiment où les cours avaient habituellement lieu.

Je frissonnais. L'automne semblait s'être bien installé sur Springwood, soufflant un vent frais qui faisait danser vos cheveux et vous poussait à retrouver le relatif confort des salles de cours et des préaus. Le soleil ne suffisait pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Mon lourd sac sur le dos, je courus jusqu'à Yellowspring, espérant dissiper quelque peu le froid qui engourdissait mes muscles.

"Eh, monsieur ! Vous en avez mis, du temps !" lui lançai-je alors qu'il se retournait à mes bruits de course sur l'asphalte, l'air aussi détendu que possible, faisant l'effort de sourire malgré mon anxiété.

Tout lui dévoiler lors de notre dernière rencontre m'avait beaucoup soulagé. Sa réaction, beaucoup moins. Trois choses me poussaient encore à espérer une aide de sa part : l'espoir, la peur, et le fait qu'il se soit soudainement mis à me tutoyer après ma "petite" révélation. Une barrière était tombée.

Et, à l'expression de son visage, il y en avait eu d'autres pendant son absence.

"Stan ? fit-il, l'air surpris - et plutôt heureux.

\- Comment ça va ? m'enquis-je, mon inquiétude s'évanouissant.

\- Ecoute, Stanley, me dit-il, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas dû te flanquer dehors. Pour une fois qu'on fait attention à moi, mais dans le bon sens du terme...

\- Là, souris-je, vous exagérez peut-être un peu."

Ses sourires étaient encore faibles, mais c'était déjà ça. Il étouffa un rire amusé dans sa gorge.

"Vos côtes, ça va bien ?

\- Oui oui, fit-il avec désinvolture.

\- Est-ce que Freddy est revenu ? lui chuchotai-je.

\- Non."

Son visage redevint celui que je connaissais depuis la rentrée.

"Et toi, tu l'as croisé ?

\- Non. En ce moment, je passe des nuits tranquilles. Je me promène."

_Et plus jamais je ne retournerai à la chaufferie_, ajoutai-je à part moi.

"Eh bien, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu vois, constata-t-il en se remettant en marche. Freddy ne peut rien te faire et tu peux te tenir à une bonne distance de lui. Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je pourrais t'être utile, pour revenir à la discussion de l'autre jour.

\- En tout cas, vous pourriez être utile aux autres, insistai-je en lui emboîtant le pas. C'est ce que je ferais, à votre place : je tuerais Freddy, et les habitants de Springwood passeraient à nouveau des nuits tranquilles.

\- Alors ça, tu n'en sais rien. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis..."

De nouveau, il s'arrêta, au milieu de la cour bourdonnante du bavardage des élèves.

"Stan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire : merci."

Son sourire exprimait une telle reconnaissance que je me sentis mal à l'aise.

"Vous savez, je... Rendre visite à son prof malade, c'est naturel."

Il secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Je veux dire : merci de m'avoir réveillé l'autre nuit. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir sauvé une vie, si ça t'intéresse."

Ses paroles me clouèrent sur place.

"Je t'ai entendu, poursuivit mon professeur en posant un doigt sur sa tempe. Là-dedans. Tu hurlais tellement fort que j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser.

\- Je... je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu m'entendre, je... Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas intervenir dans les rêves.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas là pour en parler. Alors, prêt à sauver le monde ?"

Je me crispai, ne parvenant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie amicale ou d'une raillerie particulièrement acide. Son regard s'était légèrement obscurci, me faisant pencher pour la deuxième option, mais il continua, d'une voix calme :

"Stanley, j'ai commis suffisamment d'erreurs avec Krueger pour savoir que l'affronter ne sert à rien. Tiens, tu as entendu parler de Nancy Thompson ? Elle a longtemps tenu tête à Freddy, elle l'a même tué, et surprise ! Il est revenu. A la fin, c'est elle qui y est passée. Alors écoute, ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Préserve-toi. Viens me voir si tu veux en parler, mais n'essaie pas d'en débarrasser Springwood, tu n'y arriveras pas."

Il reprit sa progression jusqu'au haut bâtiment jaune qui se dressait au fond de la cour. Je le suivis d'un pas décidé.

"Je peux me permettre une question ?

\- Evidemment, tu viens justement d'en poser une."

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque certes logique, mais quelque peu cinglante.

"Si vous pensez qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour Springwood, pourquoi restez-vous ici ? Vous n'avez jamais pensé à partir, loin de Freddy ?

\- Pour aller où ? me demanda-t-il en me toisant comme si mes paroles étaient absurdes.

\- J'en sais rien, n'importe où, du moment que vous êtes en sécurité.

\- Eh ben non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça, ça me regarde... J'en sais rien. Bordel, comment je vais monter ces foutus escaliers jusqu'au troisième ? J'espère qu'ils ont réparé l'ascenseur.

\- C'est fait, l'informai-je, notant sa malhabile tentative de changer de sujet. Moi, je suis sûr que vous êtes resté parce que vous voulez encore vous battre.

\- C'est du passé.

\- On ne peut pas perdre ce genre de don ! protestai-je.

\- Tu crois ça ?"

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'édifice et me fit signe de passer devant lui. Le couloir grisâtre empestait les produits d'entretien. Les casiers, alignés contre le mur qui faisait face aux grandes fenêtres, étaient presque tous cassés.

"Je te l'ai dit : Krueger sera toujours là pour tuer. Quoique... il a fait très peu de victimes depuis trois ou quatre ans. Springwood l'a oublié. D'ici quelque temps, plus personne n'entendra parler de tous ces gens assassinés dans leur sommeil. La peur a disparu.

\- Vous n'allez pas laisser Freddy vous torturer ! Vous savez qu'il va vous tuer si vous restez sans rien faire ? Vous vous en rendez compte ? m'écriai-je, ne pouvant davantage supporter son attitude fataliste.

\- Exact, il va me tuer, et je m'en fous. Je n'attends que ça..."

Il ferma brusquement la bouche, mesurant la portée des paroles qu'il avait prononcées devant moi tout en appelant l'ascenseur, en bas de l'escalier. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en plissant les yeux.

"Oublie ça, d'accord ?

\- Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes resté ?

\- J'en sais rien ! s'emporta-t-il brusquement. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ça m'intéresse parce que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider et que... et que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tout seul face à ça, l'implorai-je.

\- Je te l'ai dit : il. Ne. Peut. Rien. T'arriver.

\- On a découvert que je pouvais agir sur les rêves. Enfin, peut-être. L'inverse serait sûrement possible, dans ce cas ! C'est pas vous qui m'avez conseillé de ne rien tenter sous peine de me faire tuer ?

\- Exactement, acquiesça-t-il d'un hochement de tête exagéré, ça veut dire que tant que tu te tiens tranquille, Freddy te laisse tranquille ! Alors tu vas gentiment me laisser tranquille avec ça, d'accord ? Parce que tu me gonfles !" finit-il avec un large et faux sourire, le regard menaçant.

Je croisai les bras, dépité. Notre belle entente n'avait pas duré longtemps. Si seulement je pouvais tout lui expliquer sans risque...

"Et vous prétendiez qu'on pouvait discuter...

\- Oublie !

\- Je ne vous voyais pas comme ça."

Lorsque les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent, il bloqua la fermeture automatique du plat de la main et me regarda, toujours énervé.

"Comme ça... ?

\- Vous savez ce qu'on m'a dit à votre sujet ? le questionnai-je. Qu'avant cette année, vous étiez un prof génial. Tous vos élèves adoraient vos cours, et vous aussi, ils vous adoraient. Avec vous, ils avaient toujours quelqu'un à qui se confier. (Je sentis la brûlure de la gêne me monter aux joues.) Et quand je suis allé vous voir à l'hôpital, j'ai presque cru que c'était toujours le cas."

Ses yeux parurent sortir de leurs orbites.

"Dis donc, toi, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous insulter, seulement à... (Je choisis soigneusement mes mots.) A vous faire comprendre que... que vous êtes en train de laisser ce salaud de Krueger gagner sur toute la ligne. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à votre famille, c'était dans les vieux journaux de la bibliothèque. J'ai tout de suite compris.

\- On t'a jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires, hein ?

\- J'estime juste que quelqu'un de bien à la base ne devrait pas se laisser pourrir par un salopard dans le genre de Fred Krueger."

Il m'adressa un sourire sadique qui me déplut au plus haut point.

"Trois heures de colle ce soir, White. Rendez-vous en cours dans dix minutes."

Il monta dans la cabine et disparut derrière les portes coulissantes sans plus m'accorder d'attention.

Je fis les cent pas dans le couloir, essayant de me calmer. Il m'avait énervé, lui aussi. L'avantage de ces trois heures de retenue, c'est que cela ferait trois heures de moins à passer chez moi. Mes parents ne me laissaient presque plus sortir, j'ignorais pourquoi et cela ne me plaisait pas.

Ce qui me mettait le plus en rogne, c'est que Yellowspring avait raison.

Tout ce cirque durait depuis les années quatre-vingt. Personne n'avait pu débarrasser la ville de Krueger depuis tout ce temps, je le savais très bien. Je le savais avant même d'avoir entamé cette conversation. Tous ces arguments n'avaient été, je devais bien me l'avouer, que de faibles prétextes visant à convaincre Yellowspring de ne pas me laisser seul face à mes démons. Chose dont je ne pouvais certainement pas lui parler.

Je lui avais menti. J'étais retourné à la chaufferie cinq fois, la semaine passée. L'endroit m'attirait de nouveau dans son étreinte étouffante et nauséabonde. Krueger n'avait tué personne, ces dernières nuits - comme le disait mon prof, Springwood oubliait - mais j'avais eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Il aiguisait ses griffes, tournait en rond, réfléchissait, se distrayait comme il le pouvait. J'épiais, fasciné, chacun de ses mouvements. Jusqu'au moment où, au milieu de la première nuit, il avait lancé à la cantonade, assis sur une table, son chapeau sur les genoux :

"Je sais que tu es là. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tu m'espionnes comme ça, sale petit voyeur ?"

J'étais à deux pas de lui lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau et reposé son feutre sale sur son crâne brûlé, les mains sur les hanches. Je croyais avoir mal entendu, mais il avait répété :

"Je sais que tu es là, Stan. Tu aurais mieux fait de la fermer, tu ne crois pas, petit merdeux ? Si tu n'avais pas tout raconté à Oliver, je n'aurais jamais su qu'un morveux de ton espèce traînait dans le coin depuis des mois. Jeune homme, tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré !"

Un sourire mauvais avait plissé ses brûlures.

"Je sais même à quoi tu ressembles. Tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes, Stanley White."

Puis, sans plus un mot, il avait disparu dans le labyrinthe de ferraille brûlante, me laissant seul avec ma panique. Je m'étais cruellement maudit pour cette bêtise monumentale. La mémoire était l'essence même des rêves... J'avais été découvert, et j'aurais parfaitement pu éviter ça. Il ne s'était plus intéressé à moi par la suite, vivant tranquillement sa mort, sur son territoire ou nul ne venait jamais s'aventurer sans y laisser sa peau. M'avait-il oublié ? Certainement pas. Freddy Krueger ne laissait personne lui échapper. J'ignorais de quelle façon il allait me faire payer cet affront, mais maintenant, j'avais réellement besoin d'aide.

Un seul homme était en mesure de me l'apporter. Et il ne lèverait probablement pas le petit doigt pour une personne alors qu'il avait en déjà perdu deux autres.

_Il est trop lâche pour ça_, songeai-je, aussi remonté contre moi-même que contre Yellowspring.

C'est alors qu'une idée complètement folle me vint en tête. Je n'avais peut-être pas pensé à tout...


	9. Chapter 9

_Ah, Stan, si seulement tu savais à quel point tu me saoules..._

Seul dans ma salle de cours, attendant l'arrivée de mes élèves, je résistais tant bien que mal à l'envie de sortir fumer une cigarette. Depuis que Gallagher avait touché à mes Salem, j'avais trouvé une motivation toute nouvelle pour m'arrêter.

Je faisais les cent pas autour des tables, de plus en plus énervé, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au tabac. Stan, tiens !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, hein ?_

Son obstination m'exaspérait et me laissait perplexe. Il n'avait aucun besoin de moi et Springwood non plus, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur moi ? Me cachait-il quelque chose ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce que Krueger m'avait infligé l'autre nuit ?

Et, par-dessus tout, pourquoi étais-je aussi perturbé par ce qu'il m'avait déballé devant l'ascenseur ?

Je finis par m'asseoir sur une table au hasard, grimaçant sous la douleur encore mordante de mes côtes et l'inconfort total du corset dont on m'avait affublé à l'hôpital. Quand mon reflet avait croisé mon regard, ce matin dans la salle de bains, mon apparence m'avait pratiquement dégoûté. Mon dos était dans un état pitoyable, un vrai cratère de chair ravagée. Une brûlure au second degré ? J'avais du mal à y croire. J'avais perdu des cheveux à l'arrière du crâne et, sans pouvoir constater les dégâts dans le miroir, je savais que le résultat avait de quoi effrayer.

Lorsque les médecins m'avaient demandé ce qui m'était arrivé, j'avais préféré leur répondre que je ne m'en souvenais plus. J'avais passé un peu plus de temps que prévu à l'hôpital, histoire de passer quelques examens supplémentaires, mais cela m'avait évité les explications embarrassantes qui auraient très bien pu m'envoyer au département psychiatrique. En revanche, voir la police débarquer à l'hosto pour m'interroger au sujet d'un éventuel agresseur m'avait conduit au bord de la panique. Dans d'autres circonstances, apprendre que les flics enquêtaient sur Freddy sans le savoir m'aurait sans doute fait rire. J'avais été très tenté de leur dire que la responsable était en fait une certaine Kanra Dawn Gallagher, mais ça n'aurait fait que m'apporter un peu plus de problèmes. Au final, je leur avais simplement dit que, si une petite perquisition les tentait, j'étais chez moi tous les soirs de la semaine, plus le week-end.

C'était une voisine qui avait appelé les secours, m'entendant hurler. Elle était même venue à l'hôpital s'enquérir de mon état. Oui, j'allais mieux. Non, mon pronostic vital n'était pas engagé. Non, je ne savais pas comment c'était arrivé. Ah, désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Merci quand même. Au revoir.

Bon. Freddy avait donc tout simplement tenté de me faire peur en me faisant croire que Kanra s'était fait passer pour ma fille au téléphone. Affaire classée.

_Et l'apparition surprise de Gallagher avant ton cauchemar ?_

_C'était _pendant_ mon cauchemar_, objectai-je. _Encore un tour de Freddy._

Je descendis du bureau, allai ouvrir les stores et éteignis la lumière. Les paroles de Stanley White se collaient dans les replis de mon cerveau comme des sangsues. Il ne m'avait pas appris grand-chose : je savais que mes élèves m'aimaient bien avant tous ces événements. Quant aux cours, j'avais toujours fait de mon mieux pour les intéresser à ce que je voulais leur apprendre. On avait toujours beaucoup ri. Je savais parfaitement que mes méthodes faisaient ricaner certains de mes collègues et s'arracher les cheveux les plus stricts d'entre eux, mais peu importait, je m'éclatais, mes élèves aussi, et les notes étaient excellentes. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Or cette année, j'en avais conscience à présent, j'allais les décevoir. White avait raison sur toute la ligne. J'avais laissé Krueger me détruire et faire de moi une personne que je n'aimais pas. Pire encore, je n'avais plus la moindre empathie pour les autres.

Je m'appuyai au tableau noir, détaillant du regard les planches anatomiques qui me faisaient face, au fond de la salle. _Et alors ? Te voilà bien avancé. Tu n'as qu'à démissionner._

Ce qui m'amenait à la question que White m'avait posée : pourquoi étais-je resté à Springwood, surtout si Freddy n'agissait nulle part ailleurs ? Sûrement pas pour le tuer. Pour qu'il me tue ? C'était possible, mais jusqu'à notre dernière rencontre, jamais je ne m'étais laissé faire. Mes cernes en étaient la preuve. M'empêchais-je de dormir seulement pour me faire croire que je pouvais encore m'en sortir ?

_Oliver, tu vas chercher ça un peu loin._

Étais-je resté par masochisme ? Pour me punir moi-même d'avoir provoqué la mort de Mary et de Daniel ? Pour compenser la souffrance psychologique par la souffrance façon Freddy ?

_Tu t'improvises psy, maintenant ? Allez, arrête ton cirque. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es resté : parce que si tu pars, Krueger aura gagné. Tu ne veux pas partir parce que ce serait une insulte à la mémoire de ta famille. Tu leur as fait une promesse et tu ne l'as pas tenue. Et il n'y a qu'une manière de rattraper ça : continuer. _

_Tuer Krueger ? C'est ça ?_

_Eh oui._

Mes dialogues intérieurs me fatiguaient encore plus que ceux que je partageais occasionnellement avec mon entourage.

_On ne peut pas. Même les exorcistes ont essayé, si tu veux savoir._

_Parce que tu crois à ces conneries ? Ecoute, si tu ne peux pas le tuer, tu peux peut-être le neutraliser, l'empêcher d'agir. Tu dois pouvoir le faire, ça. Souviens-toi : il t'a lancé un défi. Profites-en pour lui montrer qu'on ne massacre pas impunément ta famille. Tu as un nouvel atout dans ta manche : Stanley White. Je suis sûr qu'il peut t'aider autant que tu peux l'aider._

_Mais enfin_, protestai-je, _l'aider en quoi ? Il se débrouille très bien tout seul._

_Peut-être, mais il a peur. Tu devrais peut-être en tenir compte, non ? Arrête de lui dire qu'il ne risque rien, tu n'en sais rien. Tu veux peut-être avoir une autre mort sur la conscience ? Tu sais combien de jeunes se sont tués pour échapper à Freddy ?_

Ça, c'était l'argument béton. L'épidémie de suicides des années quatre-vingt dix avait suffisamment marqué Springwood pour que je m'en souvienne moi-même très bien. Je n'avais pas encore pris la mesure de l'influence de Krueger, à l'époque, mais par la suite, en fouillant un peu dans les archives de la bibliothèque et sur Internet, j'étais parvenu à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Aujourd'hui, cela n'arrivait plus, la peur ayant disparu chez les adolescents. Hors de question que cette horreur recommence, surtout par ma faute.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie. Il était temps de retourner au boulot.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en silence, m'observant avec une inquiétude incompréhensible. Kanra Gallagher, seule, se contenta de me lancer un regard amusé avant de s'asseoir à sa place, les pieds toujours croisés sur son bureau. Stanley, lui, ne m'accorda pas un seul coup d'œil.

"Que vous est-il arrivé, monsieur ? me demanda Rooney Earl avant de s'asseoir.

\- Rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas, soupirai-je en sortant mes cours.

\- Vous avez été absent longtemps, ajouta Gabe Trigger. Vous allez bien ?"

Ainsi, mes élèves s'étaient inquiétés pour moi. Pour eux, rien n'avait changé. J'étais toujours Oliver Yellowspring, le seul prof à les avoir toujours tutoyés jusqu'à cette dernière rentrée... et parfois autorisés à faire de même en dehors des cours.

"Mais oui, mais oui... Merci quand même", soufflai-je.

Puis, pris d'une inspiration subite, je lançai un truc stupide à mon auditoire :

"Navré pour le retard pris dans le programme, je vais tâcher de rattraper mes bêtises. J'aurais dû me douter que faire du skate tracté par une Chevrolet sur Main Street était une mauvaise idée."

Un silence d'une demi-seconde précéda l'éclat de rire général qui retentit dans la grande salle, le temps que la scène s'impose à la fertile imagination de mes élèves.

Bon. Peut-être allais-je réussir à passer une bonne journée, tout compte fait.

XXX

Ce fut une _excellente_ journée. Je n'avais peut-être jamais autant ri. J'avais même fini par annuler la retenue de Stanley White - "Désolé, je me suis un peu emporté, tu peux rentrer chez toi" - qui m'avait remercié avec un peu d'hésitation, semblant avoir du mal à me suivre. C'était une chose que je concevais parfaitement : je me montrais incroyablement lunatique depuis que nous nous connaissions.

Stanley White était une personne particulière. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas preuve d'une timidité maladive, il était d'un franc-parler proche du culot, mais savait viser juste. Il paraissait bien connaître le genre humain, ce jeune espion des rêves. Il m'emmerdait, le White, mais force était de reconnaître que je l'aimais bien. Notre petit secret y était sans nul doute pour beaucoup, or je crois sincèrement que je l'appréciais bien avant d'apprendre qu'il avait eu affaire à Freddy. Sinon, il n'aurait certainement pas réussi à me faire sourire dès le premier jour.

Affalé sur mon canapé avec un verre d'eau à la main et un sachet de chips dans l'autre, ce soir-là, je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Le journal télévisé défilait paresseusement à l'écran, le soleil se couchait sur Springwood, il était vingt heures, et je me sentais bien. Peut-être même que je pourrais, de nouveau, apprendre à vivre, me disais-je. Oui, c'était un bon programme.

Tant que Krueger ne s'en mêlait pas.

Mais, pour l'instant, je l'avais oublié. J'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Entendre frapper à la porte me fit hausser les sourcils. La police, peut-être ? Je me levai avec un grognement et allai ouvrir.

"Bonjour, Oliver ! Comment allez-vous ?"

L'apparition me pétrifia sur place. C'était Abigail Bennett, l'infirmière. Elle portait une veste noire, un jean délavé et des chaussures bleues à talon haut qui la faisaient me dépasser de cinq centimètres au moins. Elle était superbe, toujours impeccablement maquillée, les cheveux cascadant souplement sur ses épaules. Je baissai furtivement les yeux sur ma tenue : jean noir, chaussettes grises, t-shirt blanc et large par-dessus mon corset. _Check, ça passe._

"Euh... ça va bien, merci, et vous ? lâchai-je avec surprise.

\- En pleine forme ! sourit-elle.

\- Vous... vous voulez entrer ? Un café, peut-être... ?

\- Ce sera parfait, merci !"

Je m'effaçai pour la laisser passer et refermai la porte, un sourcil haussé.

"Que me vaut cette visite inattendue ? m'enquis-je en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.

\- Sans vous, l'hôpital est moins animé ! rit-elle en ôtant sa veste.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que j'y retourne, non plus ? ironisai-je, étrangement flatté.

\- Loin de moi ce souhait ! Je voulais simplement vous revoir."

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir à table, pas très à l'aise. Elle affichait toujours ce sourire éclatant. Je pensai vaguement que nous étions les exacts opposés, tant sur le plan physique que mental. Enfin, presque : nous aimions tous les deux la biologie...

"Eh bien écoutez, merci, ça me fait plaisir, mademoiselle Bennett.

\- Abigail, rectifia-t-elle. Ou Abby, comme la gothique dans _NCIS_ !"

Effectivement, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Au cours de mon séjour à l'hosto, j'avais pu constater qu'elle était remarquablement speed.

Je faillis lui dire qu'elle pouvait m'appeler Olly, mais je me retins. Une seule personne m'appelait comme ça et elle n'avait rien à voir avec Bennett.

Je lui préparai une tasse sur le plan de travail, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire. J'avais bien l'impression d'être en train de me faire draguer. Il faut croire que les cernes, les brûlures et la bedaine façon buveur de bière vous dotent d'un charme ravageur.

Dans le salon, un journaliste annonçait les prévisions météo.

"J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, Oliver, fit Abigail.

\- Non, non. Je suis simplement étonné. Il est vingt heures et mon infirmière de quelques jours s'invite chez moi..."

Je me mordis les lèvres. J'avais peut-être été un peu sec, là.

"Je peux comprendre... Au fait, j'ai vu une vieille Pontiac dehors, derrière votre maison. Sa conductrice semble s'être cachée là. Je voulais vous en avertir."

Je me tournai vers elle, en alerte.

"De quoi a-t-elle l'air ?

\- Le côté de son visage est brûlé, et...

\- Putain, Gallagher !"

Je laissai la cafetière s'occuper de ma petite préparation et me précipitai à la fenêtre sud du salon. Kanra se fendit d'un sourire malsain, une cigarette à la main, me saluant de l'autre, assise sur le capot de sa voiture, juste derrière le muret qui séparait mon jardin du trottoir et de la voie piétonne, au loin.

"Oliver, s'inquiéta Abby, il y a un problème ?

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, lui lançai-je en me dirigeant vers le téléphone. J'appelle la police.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, se relevant.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi !"

Le temps que la police me réponde, Kanra était déjà remontée en voiture et amorçait une marche arrière sur la rue, m'adressant un dernier salut avant de disparaître derrière les arbres.


	10. Chapter 10

J'étais d'assez bonne humeur lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, ce mardi matin, après une soirée passée au cinéma et dans les rues de Springwood avec une jeune femme pétillante et une montagne de pop-corn encore intacte lorsque nous étions rentrés chez moi. Elle m'avait littéralement traîné dehors pour me "changer les idées", et j'étais bien forcé d'admettre que cette épuisante sortie représentait un intermède plutôt agréable à ces longues semaines d'angoisse.

Mes collègues affichèrent un air surpris devant le grand sourire qui plissait légèrement mes fossettes, lorsque j'entrai en salle des professeurs.

"Salut tout le monde ! La forme ?"

Je balançai ma liasse de papiers sur une table, sous leurs yeux exorbités, et vérifiai qu'il ne me manquait rien pour les cours de la matinée.

"Oui, Oliver, ça va très bien, lâcha Barney Truman, prof d'anglais. Dis donc, t'as repris du poil de la bête !"

Je sentis l'exaspération me brûler l'estomac. Son attitude à mon égard m'avait toujours exaspéré, mais depuis que j'avais perdu ma famille, c'était encore pire. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi son comportement m'insupportait ; sa compagnie m'était tout simplement désagréable.

Je décidai de changer de sujet. J'avais une question à leur poser. Je m'assis sur la table tandis qu'ils finissaient leur café, me dévisageant avec une telle insistance que je me sentis insulté.

"Dites donc, lesquels d'entre vous ont Kanra Gallagher en cours ?" voulus-je donc savoir.

Ils échangèrent des regards intrigués avant de me répondre :

"Qui ça ?

\- Kanra Gallagher, répétai-je. Celle qui a le visage à moitié brûlé.

\- Ah, elle... soupira Helena Anderson, ma collègue de maths. Eh bien, ma foi, elle m'a tout l'air d'être une excellente élève. A-t-elle des problèmes avec ses camarades ?"

_Non_, faillis-je dire, _ce sont plutôt eux qui auront des problèmes avec elle._

"Hmm... pas que je sache, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle a l'air de savoir se faire respecter, ajouta Truman en se passant la main sur le menton. Pourquoi nous demandes-tu ça ?

\- Comment dire... Avez-vous remarqué des... problèmes de comportement chez elle ?"

_Tu parles d'un euphémisme_, grinçai-je intérieurement.

"Absolument pas ! C'est une élève attentive et des plus respectueuses. Aucun écart de comportement à signaler."

Je sentis mes doigts se crisper sur le rebord de la table et mes jointures se contracter durement.

"Tu as eu des ennuis avec elle ?" m'interrogea Susan Reynolds, l'une des rares personnes que je supportais encore dans ce lycée.

_Oui, elle a menacé de me tuer._

"J'ai dû la renvoyer de cours, le premier jour, pour manque total de respect, me contentai-je de confirmer.

\- Elle t'a insulté ?

\- Presque.

\- C'est étonnant, venant d'elle, m'assura Reynolds en jetant son verre en plastique à la poubelle. En tout cas, en sciences physiques, aucun problème. Peut-être voulait-elle te tester.

\- Me tester ? répétai-je, interloqué. C'est la meilleure."

Je descendis de ma petite table circulaire et rangeai mes cours, mon humeur joyeuse nettement refroidie.

"Je file, soupirai-je. Mes élèves doivent m'attendre.

\- Bon cours, Oliver", me lança Susan tandis que je quittais la pièce.

Je dus me retenir de claquer la porte derrière moi. J'avais bien l'impression que je devais croire ce salopard de Krueger ; dans tous les cas, Kanra m'en voulait personnellement. Aucun doute, j'étais dans la merde.

Et ce je n'avais encore rien vu.

Je tentai cependant de faire bonne figure face à mes élèves. Ayant deux heures de cours avec la classe de Gallagher, garder le sourire me fut extrêmement difficile, mais j'avais décidé d'être un peu plus combatif, alors j'y parvins. Hors de question de laisser une victoire totale à Krueger.

Kanra me surprit au plus haut point en participant activement au cours, visiblement intéressée par l'ADN. Bon, elle restait avachie sur sa chaise, les pieds nonchalamment croisés sur son bureau, mais au moins, elle se tenait tranquille. En revanche, je ne sus trop comment réagir lorsque Rooney l'imita en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. C'était de la provocation pure, mais si j'y réagissais, je devrais également réprimander Gallagher, et ça, cela ne me vaudrait qu'une paire de doigts d'honneur supplémentaire. Rien d'autre. Elle finit par reposer d'elle-même les pieds sous la table, lassée d'une position apparemment trop peu confortable pour elle.

Stanley White, lui, refusa de m'accorder le plus bref regard pendant tout le cours. Cela me causa un pincement au cœur, mais... mais merde, en l'état actuel des choses, je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité face à Freddy. Qu'il me laisse au moins le temps de...

C'est au bout de la première heure que je trouvai le courage de prendre conscience que, quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais bel et bien décidé de lui donner un coup de main. Peu importait comment, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui. Je n'avais pas vu Krueger achever mon fils, étant arrivé trop tard pour le secourir, mais le meurtre de ma femme m'avait laissé un souvenir suffisamment atroce pour que, malgré tout, je comprenne ce que White pouvait ressentir chaque nuit.

Mais il me fallait du temps. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à recommencer.

C'est en retournant en salle des profs, un peu fatigué de mes deux heures de boulot, que je fis une découverte dont je me serais bien passé.

Heureux d'être un peu seul, je me laissai lourdement tomber sur une chaise en m'essuyant les yeux. J'avais besoin d'un café serré, moi.

Lorsque j'ouvris mon casier dans l'intention d'y ranger quelques affaires, je faillis laisser tomber mon verre.

_Salut, Olly._

_Tu as le bonjour de Freddy !_

_Kanra_

Je restai interdit devant le bout de papier qui reposait sur les fiches que j'avais laissé traîner dans le cube métallique, jusqu'à m'en emparer pour le fourrer dans ma poche, les doigts tremblants. Bordel, comment je pourrais expliquer un truc pareil aux flics ?

Je sortis à grandes enjambées dans la cour, l'air frais me frappant au visage. Je jetai un rapide regard à la ronde. Kanra n'était pas dans les parages. Je ne savais pas si c'était mieux ou pire de cette manière.

Très bien. J'avais compris le message.

La partie d'échecs commençait.


	11. Chapter 11

_Springwood, 2 octobre 2013_

"Et BAM !" s'écria Sophie, un grand sourire espiègle aux lèvres tandis qu'elle me faisait littéralement sauter la cervelle.

Je lâchai la manette de la Playstation, faussement dépité, et lui lançai un regard menaçant. Elle éclata simplement de rire en me donnant une grande tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

"Eh, doucement ! lui lançai-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Un jour, peut-être, tu sauras me vaincre !

\- C'est ça, rigole. Mais enfin, comment tu fais ? demandai-je, sincèrement impressionné.

\- Simple question d'entraînement. Mais pour un débutant, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal."

Elle croisa ses jambes nues, les cuisses seulement recouvertes d'une jupe noire qui tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau, et prépara une nouvelle partie.

En cette fin d'après-midi, Sophie Gallagher m'apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. Au lycée, elle semblait aussi timide que moi, mais une fois chez elle, face à sa console et à sa télévision, elle rayonnait d'assurance. Visiblement, elle aimait montrer ce qu'elle savait faire.

"Tu joues souvent avec Kanra ? m'intéressai-je soudain tandis que je ramassais ma manette, tombée sur la moquette.

\- De temps en temps, soupira Sophie en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Et... qu'est-ce que ça donne ? poursuivis-je.

\- Elle se lasse vite", dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant que dire.

"Elle est presque tout le temps dehors, ajouta-t-elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle détestait être enfermée. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait.

\- On m'a raconté qu'elle proposait aux personnes qui avaient une dent contre quelqu'un de le tabasser en échange d'une trentaine de dollars, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle en tournant son visage vers le mien, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'hier, Harry n'était pas là. Elle s'est arrêtée juste à temps pour lui éviter l'hôpital et lui a dit que, s'il parlait, elle le tuerait. Si tout ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne parlera pas.

\- Tu as peur d'elle ?

\- Pas toujours, dit-elle en lançant le jeu.

\- Comment ça, "pas toujours" ? insistai-je.

\- L'autre jour, je suis allée faire un tour avec elle, commença Sophie après quelques secondes de silence. On a croisé, dans une rue plutôt tranquille, un homme en voiture qui roulait au ralenti le long du trottoir, en train de suivre un enfant en lui disant : "Monte, je te dépose chez toi ! Allez, monte !" Kanra lui a cassé la figure, enfin... "pété la gueule" conviendrait sans doute mieux. Elle a ouvert la portière conducteur et a traîné le type sur l'asphalte. Il s'est pris une telle rafale de coups que je me demande comment il a pu se relever ensuite, juste avant que Kanra ne l'assomme. Le gamin s'est enfui en courant avant qu'elle n'ait terminé... Je n'ai pas su quoi faire, sur le coup."

Je restai interdit, la bouche à demi ouverte, avant de lâcher :

"Kanra a vraiment défendu un enfant ?

\- On dirait bien. Ou alors, elle voulait se défouler et c'est tombé sur lui. Elle est souvent violente.

\- Elle t'a déjà frappée ?

\- Jamais, m'assura-t-elle, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Elle me l'a juré. Et je crois que c'est une personne de confiance. Elle tiendra parole."

Je restai silencieux un moment. Nos deux personnages restaient immobiles à l'écran, nous attendant avec patience. Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé, la tête penchée en arrière, contemplant les poutres qui traversaient le plafond de la maison Gallagher.

J'avais beaucoup hésité à accepter l'invitation de Sophie, de peur de croiser sa sœur. La soirée s'était assez bien passée jusque-là. Espérant ne pas paraître intrusif à ma camarade, je lui posai une nouvelle question :

"Et tes parents ? Vivre avec une personne aussi dangereuse, ça ne leur fait rien ?

\- Kanra sait faire bonne impression, crois-moi, dit-elle en se passant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. A part le prof de bio, elle sait y faire avec les adultes. Elle me donne souvent l'impression d'être plus âgée, c'est comme si elle avait... Je sais pas, trente ans au lieu de dix-sept.

\- Elle est manipulatrice ?

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est sa différence de comportement avec monsieur Yellowspring. C'est comme si les masques tombaient. Au fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il est de meilleure humeur, en ce moment, ça fait plaisir ! sourit-elle, presque soulagée d'avoir changé de sujet. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon ancien prof."

Je lui rendis son sourire. Effectivement, Oliver Yellowspring semblait en meilleure forme depuis quelque temps.

Nous ne nous étions plus parlé depuis notre dernière conversation, devant l'ascenseur. Il ne servirait manifestement à rien de tenter de le convaincre par le dialogue : cet homme était affreusement borné. Et de toute façon, je n'osais plus lui adresser la parole. Si mon plan B ne fonctionnait pas, je devrais me débrouiller tout seul.

J'espérais sincèrement ne pas être allé trop loin. C'était quitte ou double, je le savais. Restait à espérer que Yellowspring avait jeté mon petit mot à la poubelle ; s'il se rendait compte que l'écriture n'était pas celle de Kanra, il comprendrait sans problème que je m'étais fait passer pour elle. J'en avais honte, mais aucune autre solution ne s'était offerte à moi.

"Dis, Soph... Tu crois qu'elle aime Rooney ?

\- J'en sais rien, rit-elle, mais ça me paraît un peu rapide, cette histoire ! Quoique... Quand Rooney a eu son accident, Kanra a été la première à se ruer sur son téléphone pour l'appeler. Alors... Bah peut-être.

\- Et... dormir avec une fille homosexuelle dans ta chambre, ça ne te gêne pas ? osai-je demander. Je veux dire, vu que vous n'êtes pas vraiment sœurs...

\- Elle ne dort presque jamais ici. Elle attend que mes parents soient couchés et elle sort par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas où elle va. Elle revient le lendemain matin vers cinq heures et reprend tranquillement sa journée comme si de rien n'était. Et puis elle est bisexuelle, si tu veux tout savoir. Bon, on la fait, cette partie ?"

Je hochai la tête et m'apprêtai à recevoir une nouvelle raclée, un peu gêné. D'autant plus qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de garder la tête froide en sa présence, je dois bien l'admettre. Sophie Gallagher était une personne attirante.

J'éprouvai quelques difficultés à me concentrer sur le combat qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. _Mortal Kombat._ Lorsque j'avais vu la jaquette, je m'étais imaginé que le jeu appartenait à l'autre Gallagher. Comme quoi...

Il m'était étrange d'assister à ces mises à mort virtuelles après avoir vu tant de personnes mourir sous les griffes de Freddy. Je connaissais désormais suffisamment bien la mort pour savoir que la vision que j'en avais ce soir-là en était horriblement faussée, je n'aurais su exactement dire en quoi.

"Est-ce que tu restes pour le dîner ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je distraitement, peut-être... Si ça ne dérange personne.

\- Oh, ma mère t'aime bien. C'est elle qui a proposé. Mon père est d'accord, et Kahn sera sans doute encore dehors.

\- Comme tu veux", soufflai-je, pas mécontent de retarder de quelques heures le moment où je devrais rentrer chez moi.

Sophie remporta la victoire une nouvelle fois et je lâchai un gémissement de lassitude. Cela devenait fatiguant.

"Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

\- Oui, si tu veux bien.

\- Mauvais joueur !" me railla-t-elle en éjectant le CD.

Je lui tirai la langue comme un gamin et décidai de me lever, réveillant mes muscles assoupis en m'étirant de tout mon long. J'étais presque assez grand pour atteindre le plafond et, sans ses talons hauts, Sophie mesurait bien une tête et demi de moins que moi. J'adorais la taquiner à ce sujet ; cela compensait le fait qu'elle me battait à plates coutures aux jeux vidéo !

"Et si on allait prendre l'air ? me suggéra-t-elle.

\- Comme tu voudras. On ne risque pas de croiser ta sœur ?

\- Elle te fait peur à ce point ?"

Je répondis par un haussement de sourcils.

"T'inquiète, me dit-elle, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait de cet avis.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a la tête d'un monstre qu'on est un monstre.

\- Je sens qu'elle serait ravie d'entendre ça !

\- Peu importe, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Kahn a fait peur a tout le monde, le jour de la rentrée, à cause de ses cicatrices. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

\- Tu parles ! Je parie que tout le monde s'attend à ce que quelqu'un la paie pour lui éclater la tronche !"

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules.

"Si elle nous croise dans la rue, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te touchera pas. Elle adore se défouler, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de raison valable à ce qu'elle le fasse, elle ne passe pas à l'acte. Tant que tu ne la provoques pas, tu ne risques rien.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si quelqu'un lui a demandé de terroriser le prof de bio ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Et je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire ça."

Je me mordis les lèvres. Moi, j'avais une hypothèse très inquiétante en tête et elle se résumait en un seul mot : Krueger. Quant à savoir pour quelle raison Kanra se serait alliée à lui, et surtout pourquoi Freddy voudrait faire souffrir Oliver Yellowspring par l'intermédiaire de Kanra alors qu'il y parvenait très bien dans son sommeil...

A moins qu'il n'eût peur de lui. Si mon prof avait encore du potentiel...

"Eh Stan, t'es avec moi ? m'interpella Sophie en claquant des doigts sous mon nez.

\- Aucun problème, soupirai-je. Je réfléchissais."

Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun lien entre eux. Si tel était le cas, j'avais sans doute pris trop de risques avec Yellowspring. Il en savait peut-être plus que moi et j'avais tout misé sur le contraire.

Pourtant, je l'avais vue en rêve. J'en étais persuadé. Je l'avais bel et bien croisée dans la chaufferie un peu plus d'un mois auparavant. Elle galopait entre les chaudières, seulement vêtue d'un jean et munie d'un couteau à viande. Elle était passée devant moi à toute vitesse avant de disparaître, le visage mangé d'une ancienne brûlure et troué d'un œil aveugle, ses épais muscles ondulant sous sa peau nue trempée d'hémoglobine. Et si mon prof la craignait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Peut-être fallait-il que je lui en parle.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par les doigts de Sophie effleurant les miens. Réprimant un sursaut, je la dévisageai avec surprise pour voir ses pommettes rougir avec violence.

"On devrait y aller", murmura-t-elle.

J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux tandis qu'un sourire étirait durement mes lèvres craquelées. Un sourire sans doute stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Je l'aimais bien.


	12. Chapter 12

_Springwood, 11 octobre 2013_

Mes cuisses me brûlaient.

Je me penchai, pris d'un étourdissement, le corps tout entier en surchauffe, pulsant sous la torture que j'étais en train de lui infliger. J'empestais la sueur. Mes poumons expulsaient douloureusement l'air par ma bouche à demi ouverte. L'inspiration sifflante qui m'écartelait les côtes était encore pire.

J'essayai de marcher un peu, ignorant la nausée qui me serrait la gorge. Le sport intensif, ce n'était peut-être pas pour moi. Pas après presque quatre mois passés à stocker la graisse, avachi sur mon sofa.

_C'est bon, Oliver ? Tu t'es suffisamment démoli ?_ grognai-je intérieurement.

Je dus me résoudre à m'allonger sur le sol froid de la salle de sport, m'assurant que j'y étais toujours seul. La violente lumière des néons me sauta au visage et je fermai les yeux, laissant mes vieux muscles se décontracter.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à me relever, cinq minutes plus tard, pour me traîner jusqu'à la cible, à l'autre bout du gymnase, et en déloger la machette que j'y avais lancée avant de la ranger dans mon sac de toile avec mes affaires de rechange. Je n'avais pas trop mal visé, mais je pouvais faire bien mieux. M'exercer au lancer de couteaux en tous genres n'avait pas grande utilité, mais j'adorais ça. C'était un sacré défouloir, et j'avais besoin de me défouler.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient les murs de la vaste et lumineuse salle, totalement épuisé. J'avais fait pas mal de progrès depuis le début de la semaine, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Dès que j'avais pu enlever ce foutu corset, je m'étais précipité au gymnase, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir trop perdu la main, et tant pis si mon poumon se déchirait ou s'il m'arrivait je ne sais quoi. J'avais remarqué, du temps où je protégeais de mon mieux mes proches des envies meurtrières de Freddy, que plus je m'entraînais au combat à l'état d'éveil, meilleur j'étais dans les rêves. Sans doute était-ce une question de confiance, comme me le disait Mary.

Était-ce parce que j'avais perdu confiance en mon don que Krueger était parvenu à nous atteindre, tous les trois ? Question intéressante, mais je détestais y penser.

Je m'étendis sur la large planche de bois qui me servait de siège avec un grognement, sentant un immense mal de crâne me saisir. Aucun doute, j'avais trop tiré sur la corde.

J'entrouvris les paupières sur les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. Le soleil se couchait déjà sur Springwood, la pluie arrivant avec la nuit. Quelques gouttes frappaient déjà les vitres et le toit dans une série de "ploc" sonores. C'était presque reposant. Ma respiration saccadée reprenait progressivement son rythme habituel. Malgré tout, j'avais envie de continuer l'entraînement jusqu'à me trouver incapable de me tenir sur mes deux jambes. Sentir mes muscles se tordre sous l'effort m'avait étrangement manqué.

Je tentai d'essuyer le plus gros de la sueur qui me collait au visage à l'aide de mon t-shirt déjà trempé. Mieux valait que je rentre chez moi. Je pourrais toujours revenir plus tard, après le dîner. J'aurais alors tout le loisir de m'adonner à de nouvelles séries de pompes, à d'autres tours de salle, et de poursuivre la destruction de cibles en bois à l'arme blanche. Bon programme.

Me relever entama quelque peu mon bel enthousiasme. Mes articulations avaient souffert.

Je filai dans les douches, vérifiant que j'étais toujours seul. Visiblement, la séance d'entraînement de l'équipe de basket était bel et bien remise à une date ultérieure.

Me flanquer la tête sous l'eau me détendit un peu plus, même si, le temps que je ne me rince les cheveux, elle était déjà trop chaude. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et changeai tout simplement de robinet.

"Aïïïïe !"

Ma stupeur me fit glisser sur le carrelage trempé et je dus me retenir au mur. L'eau était tout simplement bouillante.

"Merde ! Foutu chauffe-eau, tu peux pas te calmer un peu ?"

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de revenir au premier robinet. L'eau avait retrouvé sa tiédeur habituelle. Je la laissai couler sur ma peau, paresseusement adossé au mur, et revins à mon occupation favorite : me retourner les méninges.

Pour commencer, où était passée Gallagher ? Elle s'était mise à sécher tous mes cours depuis lundi. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, loin de là, mais... Oh que si, ça me dérangeait. Elle manigançait quelque chose, planquée Dieu seul savait où, avant de rejoindre sa classe pour le cours suivant. Lorsque nous nous croisions, elle se contentait de me gratifier d'un regard moqueur. Comme Stanley, elle avait cessé de m'adresser la parole.

Ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

T'en fais pas, Stan, on va les coincer... Putain, ça recommence ! fulminai-je à part moi lorsque l'eau dépassa allègrement les quarante degrés, me forçant de nouveau à attendre que la chaudière cesse de vouloir m'ébouillan...

"Nom de..."

Pris d'un affreux doute, je sortis des douches en courant, faillis m'étaler dans le couloir et me passai la main sur la figure lorsque je me vis, allongé de tout mon long sur le banc, les yeux fermés, brillant de sueur et commençant à m'agiter dans mon sommeil.

_Et merde._

"Eh Krueger, t'en as déjà assez de ce petit jeu ?" lançai-je à la cantonade.

Je jetai un regard à la ronde avant de ressortir la machette de mon sac à dos.

"Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Allez, remettons les choses au point !"

Je m'habillai en vitesse, puis, l'arme en main, prêt à me battre, je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie. Devant moi, à travers les vitres, il n'y avait plus qu'une obscurité totale qui réveilla ma relative claustrophobie. Du coin de l'œil, je me vis m'agiter en plissant les yeux.

_Je sais, mon vieil Oliver, t'aimes pas ça. Moi non plus. T'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça._

Jamais je n'avais eu à ce point le sentiment de me mentir à moi-même, mais je devais lutter contre ce léger détail qui n'échapperait certainement pas à Freddy. A nouveau, ce corps qui était bel et bien le mien eut une grimace de malaise. Il commença à s'agiter et je crus qu'il allait tomber au pied du banc.

_C'est ça. Dès que la situation devient critique, casse-toi la gueule sur le lino, c'est une excellente idée._

Je m'approchai, les sourcils froncés sous l'étrangeté de la situation. Je n'étais vraiment pas beau à voir. L'idée de me tuer moi-même dans mon rêve s'imposa à mon esprit, me statufiant sur mes pieds nus et me faisant baisser mon arme. Bon sang.

C'était assez tentant. De plus en plus tentant. Sauf que j'avais ce paumé casse-couilles de Stanley White à aider.

_C'est dingue, mon propre corps me donne non plus des envies de suicide, mais des envies de meurtre._

_Il y a une différence ?_ intervint l'une de mes agaçantes voix intérieures.

_Oui, il y a une sacrée différence entre tuer autrui et se tuer soi-même. Ne me demande pas laquelle._

_En l'occurrence, c'est toi-même que tu t'apprêtais à tuer._

Je soupirai. Tout ça était complètement insensé.

Intrigué malgré moi, j'exerçai une pression hésitante sur ma jambe luisante à laquelle se collaient quelques poils bruns. Elle se couvrit de chair de poule - et je le sentis. Bizarrement dégoûté, je me décidai finalement à sortir.

Lorsque je poussai la porte du gymnase, je me retrouvai en terrain inconnu. J'étais peut-être encore à Springwood, mais cette rue déserte, plongée dans une pénombre bleuâtre, ne me disait strictement rien. Je cherchai une pancarte, un panneau qui m'informerait sur le lieu où je me trouvais, tout en faisant quelques pas le long du trottoir et laissant mes yeux fatigués s'accoutumer à leur environnement.

Elm Street. J'étais à Elm Street.

"Très bien, m'écriai-je, j'arrive !"

Comme pour me répondre, l'une des maisons laissa sa porte s'ouvrir et, ainsi, m'inviter à entrer. Me retenant de déglutir bruyamment comme un couillon, évitant de songer à mes vêtements désormais imbibés d'eau qui me collaient de partout, je me dirigeai aussi courageusement que possible vers la baraque qui tombait en ruine. On eût dit que les propriétaires entamaient une rénovation, avec tous les échafaudages qui l'encerclaient. _Putain, qui voudrait vivre ici ?_

L'intérieur, étonnamment lumineux, me donna la même impression. Quelques pots de colle à papier-peint traînaient sur le carrelage. _Ils refont l'extérieur et l'intérieur en même temps ? Les pros du bâtiment m'étonneront toujours._

L'escalier qui menait au premier étage, face à l'entrée, semblait également en pleine réparation. De nouvelles planches étaient déjà bien en place sur les marches, peintes et cirées.

"Quel bordel", lâchai-je.

Je me grattai pensivement le crâne, là où Freddy m'avait brûlé. L'atmosphère des lieux me paraissait presque sécurisante. Le bazar, le travail fait à l'arrache... Tout ça, c'était humain, et bien plus vivant que cette ignoble chaufferie où j'étais pourtant condamné à passer mes nuits un peu trop longues.

Je pénétrai dans la cuisine. Même constat : des pinceaux de chantier éparpillés sur le sol, un pot de peinture acrylique reversé... et un soleil rayonnant dans toute la pièce à travers la fenêtre.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" demandai-je, perturbé.

Je fis le tour du propriétaire, mi-inquiet, mi-rassuré devant le nouvel aspect de cette petite maison d'Elm Street. Apparemment, j'étais tout à fait seul ici.

Je fus à peine étonné de voir qu'il y avait déjà un lit dans l'une des chambres, qui elle-même était déjà comme "neuve" - ou presque, la peinture murale beige ayant été effectuée, pour ainsi dire, à la truelle. La lumière de l'extérieur filtrait à travers un rideau à demi tiré. En guise de mobilier, seule une commode vernie - et vide, comme je pus le constater en l'ouvrant - sommeillait face au lit.

C'est dans cette pièce que je m'endormis, allongé en étoile sur le matelas, et c'est au gymnase que je me réveillai, vers vingt-trois heures, lorsque je me cassai effectivement la figure.


	13. Chapter 13

_Springwood, 14 octobre 2013_

1

Stanley

Lorsque je me réveillai, ce matin-là, mon père avait quitté la maison, la Psy ne s'était toujours pas manifestée et ma mère se plongeait déjà dans sa paperasse, entamant une procédure de divorce. Elle s'était installée dans la cuisine, en peignoir et en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et le visage fatigué. Elle ne me prêta, comme à l'accoutumée, aucune attention quand je m'assis face à elle, mon bol de chocolat à la main. J'hésitai quelques minutes avant de lui demander :

"Alors, c'est fini ?

\- Terminé, répondit ma mère, inexpressive. Avec qui tu pars ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu déménages avec ton père, ou avec moi ?

\- Depuis quand doit-on déménager ? lâchai-je.

\- Je ne veux plus vivre ici. Fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je m'en vais."

Elle n'avait pas décollé les yeux de ses papiers, jouant nerveusement avec son stylo à bille et tapant des doigts sur la table.

"Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Avec qui tu pars ?"

Je n'avais plus faim.

"Tu me demandes de choisir entre Papa et toi ?"

Un début de colère m'irradiait les veines. Serrant les poings jusqu'à sentir mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes, d'une voix sourde, je crachai :

"Regarde-moi et ose me répéter ça.

\- Choisis", répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en levant enfin deux billes injectées de sang sur mon visage.

Ce regard torve et ce teint livide m'auraient fait frémir. C'était une parfaite étrangère qui se tenait devant moi, à l'autre bout de la petite table ovoïde, et elle paraissait en très mauvaise santé.

Bon. Très bien. Mon choix était fait.

"Ni lui, ni toi. Je me casse."

Je joignis le geste à la parole sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Abandonnant mon petit-déjeuner sur la table, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, ouvris mon armoire et fourrai quelques vêtements dans mon sac de sport. Ensuite, j'y ajoutai mes livres. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était complètement insensé et je le savais parfaitement, mais rester ici me semblait encore pire. Je sortis cinq minutes plus tard, sans un mot pour ma mère, chargé de mes sacs, et partis sans me retourner. J'avais décidé de laisser ma rage me porter, déterminé à reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et à ne plus jamais me laisser emmerder sans rien dire comme on m'avait si bien appris à le faire dès mon enfance, et peut-être même dès ma naissance. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive de penser que l'amour que les parents portent à leurs enfants n'est qu'une façade. Avec ma famille, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que la violence, en tout cas : les humiliations, chez moi comme à l'école d'ailleurs ; les punitions, les coups, cette manière dont on veut vous façonner, vous étouffer. On vous apprend à ignorer vos émotions et à obéir, et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, soit vous êtes mal formaté - élevé, pardon - soit vous êtes cinglé. Et bien sûr, vous devez le respect à vos parents, mais eux ont tout à fait le droit de vous traiter comme de la merde. Comme si vous leur apparteniez.

A vous de leur apprendre le contraire.

J'allai chercher ma voiture au garage que j'empruntais à mon voisin, mes parents n'ayant jamais voulu d'elle dans leur jardin, et estimai qu'au cas où l'hôtel serait trop cher pour moi, mon siège conducteur ferait une couche potable.

J'étais définitivement devenu dingue. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais assez d'argent pour m'en sortir, même si je trouvais un petit job. Inutile de le nier ; j'aurais besoin d'aide très rapidement. Mes grand-parents m'auraient certainement épaulé de bon cœur, mais ils vivaient dans le Colorado et je n'avais pas l'intention de parcourir plusieurs milliers de miles pour de l'argent qui, de toute façon, ne servirait qu'à payer tout le carburant englouti sur le trajet. Et puis, hors de question d'aller leur réclamer du fric. Non. Surtout pas après deux ans sans la moindre nouvelle.

Je démarrai le véhicule en haussant les épaules. Je trouverais bien une solution.

2

Oliver

"Arrête, je vais être en retard... murmurai-je, repoussant Abby sans grande conviction tandis qu'elle déposait quelques baisers sur mon cou exposé. Il est déjà six heures.

\- On a tout notre temps !" protesta-t-elle, faussement vexée.

J'oscillais entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires. J'étais heureux qu'elle fût restée, mais le contraire eût été beaucoup plus simple. Les événements s'enchaînaient, s'imposaient à moi les uns après les autres et je ne faisais pas grand-chose pour ralentir la mécanique emballée. Au fond, je n'en avais peut-être, ce matin-là, qu'à moitié envie.

"Abby, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, là... ?"

Je ne pus empêcher ma voix de partir dans les aigus quand sa langue s'arrêta sur mon téton droit. Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil mi-intrigué, mi-amusé.

"Eh bien, techniquement, je dirais que nous sommes en train de nous réveiller.

\- Tu as très bien compris ma question", gémis-je.

Elle leva la tête et, les coudes appuyés sur mon torse poilu, s'enquit :

"Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ?

\- J'en sais rien... C'est un peu rapide pour moi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?"

Elle poussa un long soupir pensif.

"Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien. J'apprécie ta compagnie."

Je me mordis la lèvre. Ouais... C'était aussi mon cas, mais je n'étais pas sûr que mon état d'esprit actuel me permette de... de quoi ? Oh merde, je n'en savais rien. Je pensais à ma famille, voilà tout.

"Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux, lui avouai-je, confus. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. Ça cogite, là-dedans.

\- Tu réfléchis toujours beaucoup.

\- Allez, je me lève. Et je pense qu'on t'attend au boulot.

\- Ah, le travail..."

Elle me libéra et sauta au pied du lit, toujours nue, toujours superbe dans son corps de trente-six ans. A côté de ça, je n'osais imaginer de quoi j'avais l'air. Bon Dieu, moi qui m'étais cru à l'abri de tout complexe depuis la fin de mon adolescence, voilà que j'avais de nouveau honte de mon physique.

"Abigail ?

\- Hmm ? fit-elle en enfilant son t-shirt.

\- C'est pas trop moche... mon dos ?

\- Eh bien, ça m'a l'air de cicatriser correctement. Mais tu seras toujours marqué, à moins de te faire opérer.

\- J'ai besoin de chirurgie réparatrice ? C'est à ce point-là ?

\- Je ne fais que t'informer. Sache juste que, si tu veux te faire opérer, c'est possible.

\- Mouais... ça coûte cher, ça. Et j'aime pas les anesthésies générales.

\- C'est toi qui vois ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? sourit-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Ben..."

Oui, les choses auraient été plus simples si elle était partie pendant la nuit. Mon réfrigérateur était presque vide.

Je pouvais déjà m'estimer heureux d'avoir passé une nuit tranquille, aussi bien pour Abby que pour moi. Mes rêves me conduisaient désormais dans cette maison en travaux d'Elm Street, et jamais je n'avais aussi bien dormi. Je restais sur mes gardes, bien évidemment, et cherchais toujours à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans mes songes ainsi que dans ma vie. Seulement, quelques moments de répit, c'était... plus que profitable.

XXX

"Alors, où en étions-nous ? demandai-je à mon auditoire. Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- La réplication ?

\- Tu as un petit wagon de retard, Gabe !" lui fis-je remarquer avec bonne humeur.

Je rassemblai mon cours sur mon bureau et jetai un regard à la ronde.

"Au fait, tout le monde est là ?

\- Il manque Kanra Gallagher, me lança Sophie.

\- Dites-moi, quelqu'un sait-il à quoi elle occupe toutes les heures qu'elle est censée passer en cours de sciences nat' ?"

Un court silence. Puis Rooney leva la main.

J'avais le plus grand mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu tomber dans les griffes de Kanra. Cette jeune fille de haute taille, à la longue chevelure noire, lui ressemblait peut-être un peu par son côté grande gueule, mais... Ce n'étaient certainement pas mes affaires, mais je m'inquiétais pour elle.

"Elle court, monsieur.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Elle fait des tours de stade en courant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler.

\- Elle est en bas, dans la cour ?

\- Ouais..." répondit Rooney, pas très à l'aise.

J'échangeai un rapide coup d'œil avec Stan White, qui m'adressa un discret haussement d'épaules. Visiblement, il n'en savait pas plus que moi.

"Bon, attendez-moi, je reviens. Stanley, tu viens avec moi. On va voir ce qui se passe."

3

Kanra

_Courir, oui. Courir à s'en éclater les poumons. Courir à en gerber, aujourd'hui, trois fois sur le stade. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur musculaire prenne le pas sur le reste. Faire souffrir son corps, c'est le sentir vivre._

_Quelqu'un appelle. Ne pas faire attention. Continuer à courir. Ta gueule, Olly, retourne plutôt en classe. Tiens, Stanley White est là. Ouais, c'est bien sa voix._

_Et hop, du vomi en plus. Juste sous leurs yeux. Du flou dans la vision, impossible de savoir quelles têtes ils font. On continue._

_Ils appellent. Encore. Fermez-la. Retournez en cours._

_Les articulations qui brûlent, les muscles qui hurlent, la sueur qui colle les vêtements à la peau. Une douche et c'est arrangé. Rien à foutre. Rien à foutre de tout ça._

_Seulement courir. Sans s'arrêter._

_"Gallagher, qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ?"_

_Toujours Olly. Il a peur, ça s'entend. C'est bien. Ça veut dire qu'on continue. Sans s'arrêter._

_Les pulsations dans le crâne. Les membres qui tremblent. C'est presque fini. Encore un tour._

_"Kanra !"_

_Envie de leur crier de la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes, mais ce sera sans doute impossible. Cours, Kanra, cours. C'est même ce qu'ils veulent, au fond. Voir la cinglée du lycée de Springwood crever ici, sans même qu'ils aient à l'y aider. Parce qu'ils ont beau la traiter de tueuse, ils sont pareils. Tout le monde a ces envies-là. Tout le monde a, un jour ou l'autre, été pris de pulsions meurtrières qu'il s'est hypocritement senti obligé de contrôler._

_Cours, Kanra, cours. Même si ton estomac proteste. Même si tu risques de finir à l'hôpital. Parce que ça vaut toujours mieux que ce qui arrivera si tu ne le fais pas._


	14. Chapter 14

Je n'avais jamais vu personne dans un tel état d'épuisement, et je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à ce que la personne en question fût Kanra Gallagher. Elle dégoulinait de sueur, à genoux sur le terrain, la tête renversée, les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte, par laquelle s'échappaient un souffle bruyant et des filets de salive mousseuse.

"Tu devrais te relever, lui conseilla Stanley avec prudence. Si tu t'immobilises comme ça..."

Elle l'interrompit par un bras d'honneur, sans même le regarder, avant de se pencher sur le sol, de respirer un peu, puis de se redresser.

"Qu'est-ce... foutez... ? tenta-t-elle d'articuler en un râle humide.

\- J'allais te demander la même chose", répliquai-je, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas décelé ma peur.

Elle fit pivoter son œil valide dans notre direction et tendit un doigt vers le jeune homme.

"Pourquoi... t'l'as am'né... c'lui-là ?

\- Ta sœur s'inquiète pour toi, répondit White avec un peu plus d'assurance que moi. Et Rooney aussi.

\- C'est... ça... ouais... le p'tit voyeur des rêves... toi qu'aimes tant l'sang..."

Je dévisageai mon élève sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était subitement raidi. La peur lui écarquillait les paupières et lui faisait serrer les poings l'un contre l'autre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"C'est quoi cette histoire, Stanley ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?"

Il entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant visiblement ses mots, mais Kanra le devança.

"Olly, ton copain mate... les gens en train de s'faire... buter dans les rêves... Même qu'il aime ça."

Elle s'accroupit et se releva lentement, ses muscles tremblant sous sa peau détruite, et nous sourit presque amicalement, une lueur meurtière perçant ses prunelles.

"Pas vrai, Stan ? Krueger te fascine, hein ? Ose me dire le contraire. Eh, Olly, voilà pourquoi il ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans la chaufferie. Il veut qu'tu règles ses petits problèmes, tu vois.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, murmura White, c'est n'importe quoi."

Ses yeux baissés me suffirent. Je me campai face à lui, sentant mes jambes fourmiller. L'angoisse me broyait tout entier.

"Stanley, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Cherche pas à le faire parler, il saura pas t'expliquer. Mais moi, oui. C'est très simple : il adore regarder Freddy se livrer à la torture. C'est pour ça qu'il ne cherche pas à l'éviter. Il t'a demandé de l'aider à le tuer parce qu'il a peur de devenir comme lui. C'est plus simple de mettre fin aux agissements de Krueger que de... Quel mot tu utilises, déjà ? Ah oui, te "sevrer". M'enfin, c'est pas comme si t'étais déjà foutu, White. Sinon, pourquoi irais-tu assister au spectacle du cirque Krueger toutes les nuits, hein ? Hé, Olly, imagine un peu à quoi il a pu penser quand il t'a vu te faire saigner ! Intéressant, non ?

\- Si je veux que Krueger cesse de tuer, c'est que je ne suis pas comme lui, cracha Stan, le regard étréci.

\- D'accord, d'accord, si ça t'arrange...

\- Que sais-tu à propos de Freddy ?" demandai-je, déterminé, à Gallagher.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et répondit avec désinvolture :

"Il est mort cramé dans les années soixante-dix. D'autres questions ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec lui ? poursuivis-je.

\- Des brûlures.

\- Je veux la vérité, dis-je froidement.

\- Le reste ne te regarde pas.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il été si surpris quand je t'ai mentionnée devant lui ?" insistai-je.

Son expression changea du tout au tout. Soudain, elle irradiait de colère.

"Olly, tu as fait _quoi_ ?"

Soudain, son visage se trouvait dangereusement près du mien. Je luttai de toutes mes forces contre le puissant instinct qui m'intimait de reculer d'un ou deux pas, surpris de l'effet que lui avaient causé mes paroles.

"Olly, mon gars, susurra-t-elle, retrouvant son calme, mon visage se reflétant grossièrement sur la surface irrégulière de sa prunelle laiteuse, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu as dit à Freddy que... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, exactement ?"

Je sentis mon cœur frissonner, puis se gonfler d'un espoir grisant. Les rôles étaient-ils vraiment en train de s'inverser ?

"Hmm... ça dépend, qu'as-tu à voir avec lui ?"

Elle me toisa, glaciale, secoua la tête et s'écarta d'un pas.

"Tu es complètement cinglé, me dit-elle avec une pointe de regret. Crois-moi, c'est le genre de choses que tu vas très vite regretter.

\- Réponds-moi, insistai-je fermement. Quel rapport y a-t-il entre toi et Krueger ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas."

Elle étira ses bras en grimaçant de douleur.

"Olly, t'as pas idée de la connerie que tu as faite. Pas que ça soit mon problème, bien sûr...

\- Réponds.

\- Freddy est un vieil ami, ça te va comme ça ?"

J'avais beau m'attendre à ce type de réponse, je sentis la terreur me liquéfier.

"Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi ça te gêne autant, ce que le prof a raconté à... à ton copain ? lança Stanley en s'avançant.

\- Qui t'a dit que ça me gênait, White ?"

Je haussai un sourcil tandis qu'elle cambrait le dos et faisait craquer ses vertèbres.

"Arrête de jouer avec nous, Gallagher. Ta réaction m'en a dit suffisamment.

\- Disons qu'il n'était pas tout à fait au courant de ma sortie du coma. Je voulais lui faire la surprise, surprise que tu as gâchée. C'est tout.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ces conneries ?

\- Et toi, tu crois vraiment que je vais continuer à répondre à tes questions plutôt que de te tuer sur place et de faire bouffer tes tripes pleines de merde à ton pote, là derrière ? Parce que tu mets salement ma patience à l'épreuve, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Et si je finissais par porter plainte ? Tu sais, tu m'as laissé une preuve, l'autre jour. C'était pas très malin de ta part", ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air étonnée.

"Quelle preuve ?

\- Ton petit cadeau dans mon casier.

\- Quel cadeau ? De quoi tu parles, mon vieux ?"

Son air interloqué me décontenança. L'incompréhension se lisait trop clairement sur sa figure...

"Je parle de ce petit message", fis-je en sortant le papier de ma poche.

Elle l'attrapa, le déplia et se frotta le crâne avec une perplexité qui la rendit presque humaine.

"C'est pas mon écriture, Oliver..."

Tout à coup, elle froissa la feuille, la jeta au sol et l'écrasa rageusement sous sa chaussure.

"Putain, si je retrouve l'enfoiré qui...

\- Alors ce n'est pas toi qui m'as écrit ça ? lâchai-je avec ahurissement.

\- Evidemment ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Tu me crois suffisamment conne pour faire ce genre de truc ? Je me demande qui peut bien être au courant pour..."

Elle darda ses pupilles sur Stanley White, et la fureur ôta toute couleur à ses joues.

"Dis donc... On joue des tours pendables, maintenant ? Olly, te permets que je le tue ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?"

Une fois encore, l'expression du regard de l'adolescent le trahit. Il attaqua sa lèvre à coups de dents, l'air extrêmement gêné, et à ma grande surprise, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

"Stan, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai..." gémis-je, atterré.

Il me dévisagea, visiblement paniqué.

"Ecoutez, monsieur, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, je vous le jure, c'est que... c'est...

\- Mais enfin, à quoi tu joues, toi aussi ? Vous avez juré de me rendre dingue, tous les deux, c'est ça ?"

_Oliver, surtout, ne pleure pas._

"Rappelle-toi : il aime le sang ! clama Kanra, les poings sur les hanches. Et ça tombe bien, parce que je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Oh, la ferme ! Quant à toi, White, tu te démerdes, maintenant !"

Je savais que, si je restais, je le frapperais. J'en avais horriblement envie. Des frissons de répugnance faisaient monter ma nausée jusqu'à ma gorge. Personne ne m'avait jamais écœuré à ce point. Je ne savais pas où était le pire dans tout ça : sa très amusante petite blague ou... ou ce qu'il faisait dans ses rêves, quand j'y étais.

_Il m'a regardé en train de me faire torturer. Et il a aimé ça..._

Ainsi, mes pas ne me menèrent pas vers ma salle de cours, mais vers les toilettes. Je les plantai là sans me retourner.


	15. Chapter 15

1

Oliver

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'y allais. Sans doute parce que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. J'avais envie d'être seul et, plus que tout, de me saouler la gueule. Par une mesure de précaution parfaitement absurde étant donné mon état d'esprit, j'avais préféré prendre un taxi et me laisser tranquillement conduire jusqu'au bar. Mon chauffeur essaya d'engager la conversation pendant les dix premières minutes du trajet, puis renonça devant la tête que je faisais. Je m'étais affalé sur la banquette arrière, le regard dans le vide, le reportant de temps à autre sur les lampadaires de Springwood. Je m'efforçais de ne penser à rien, de laisser mon cerveau en veille au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

_Stan White, espèce de malade._

Ne plus penser à lui. Ni à Freddy. Ni à Gallagher.

J'avais corrigé quelques copies, juste après les cours, dont celle de Kanra. Une écriture rapide, agressive, à son image, et, ce qui m'avait à peine surpris, un très bon résultat final. Elle était douée, il fallait bien l'admettre. Ne pas assister à mes cours ne la pénalisait pas le moins du monde. C'était tout simplement horripilant. Est-ce que j'aurais préféré pouvoir la descendre ? Oui.

Le taxi s'arrêta le long du trottoir, face au pub. Je sortis en claquant la porte, sans même saluer le chauffeur. L'heure était venue d'arrêter de réfléchir.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde. Une dizaine de clients assis autour de la salle, le barman, et deux strip-teaseuses ; c'était tout. Une douce lumière rouge perçait la nuit, sans doute dans le but de créer une atmosphère plus ou moins érotique. Le bar de nuit classique.

Amplement suffisant pour moi.

Je demandai un verre de whisky et m'assis à une table inoccupée, dans un coin de la salle, là où j'étais sûr qu'on me laisserait tranquille. La première gorgée me fit l'effet d'une brûlure. Si j'avais la mauvaise habitude de fumer, il était rare que je m'essaie à l'alcool.

"C'est la bouteille que j'aurais dû commander."

Je terminai mon verre et serrai les dents. La musique, trop forte, me donnait envie de crier.

Je me relevai pour prendre un second verre, refusant de me fier à ma part rationnelle qui me chuchotait que m'enivrer était une mauvaise idée, que Krueger pouvait en tirer profit et qu'en plus, je serais malade si je me réveillais le lendemain.

De retour à ma table, je m'affalai sur ma chaise et espérai ne plus avoir à en bouger du reste de la nuit. Je regardai machinalement la danseuse la plus proche se déhancher devant les clients et trouvai qu'elle ressemblait à Rooney Earl. Est-ce que Gallagher aimait les strip-teaseuses ? Fréquentait-elle ce genre d'endroit, contrairement à moi ?

Je ne tardai pas à prendre goût à la saveur brute du whisky. C'était trop fort pour moi, mais pas si mal.

Et puis, seul le résultat comptait, non ?

La jeune femme me décocha un sourire enjôleur tout en caressant sa jambe de son impressionnant escarpin à talon. Je me contentai de lever mon verre vide à sa santé tandis que mon sang se gorgeait d'alcool - je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Allez, un dernier, et mes soucis, envolés !

La danseuse arqua le dos contre la barre métallique en lissant sa longue chevelure brune, seulement vêtue de sous-vêtements aguicheurs. Chose curieuse, des cicatrices marquaient ses flancs, comme des coups de griffes. Je clignai des yeux et elles se volatilisèrent comme par magie.

Je levai la tête et remarquai qu'elle ressemblait plus à Kanra qu'à Rooney, tout compte fait : un visage triangulaire, une grande bouche asymétrique, un nez un peu trop long et un regard perçant, d'une intelligence glaciale. Il lui manquait un œil, en plus.

Je regardai mieux. Non, c'était une illusion d'optique.

_Si tu t'endors_, me dis-je, _tu l'auras bien cherché._

_Et peut-être que Stanley viendra avec une caméra, cette fois._

C'était quand même incroyable : j'étais entouré de psychopathes, de connards et de tueurs. Une seule personne faisait actuellement exception à la règle : Abby Bennett. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire...

_Stanley_, pensai-je,_ je ne sais pas quelles raisons te poussent à agir comme tu le fais. Mais sache que les choses étaient sur le point de changer. J'étais prêt à repartir de zéro et à t'aider._

_Attends une seconde_, m'interpella une de mes voix intérieures, l'une des moins agaçantes. _Il t'a demandé de l'aider justement parce qu'il sait qu'il a un problème. C'est la logique même. S'il le pouvait, il ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans tes rêves. C'est une maladie mentale, si tu veux._

_Eh bien, qu'il se fasse soigner, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas psychiatre, moi._

_Autre chose : tu n'as pas à abandonner. Tu avais pris une décision, OK ? Tu vas aller jusqu'au bout. Si ce n'est pas pour lui, ce sera pour d'autres._

_J'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais_, protestai-je.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à boire ?_ grinça la voix. _Je sais, je sais, tu as eu de mauvaises surprises, aujourd'hui. Mais tu en as aussi eu une excellente. Gallagher n'est pas celle que tu croyais._

_C'est un pion de Freddy, rien d'autre._

_Tu n'y crois pas une seconde._

Je haussai un sourcil. Peut-être avait-elle raison. L'adolescente couverte de sueur qui, ce jour-là, s'était écroulée sous mes yeux, avait peu en commun avec la jeune femme au regard meurtrier qui m'avait demandé une cigarette, le jour de la rentrée. Mais pour quelle raison jouerait-elle un rôle ? Pourquoi se donnerait-elle ce type d'image ? Pour masquer autre chose ?

Sa bonne entente avec Earl m'était toujours incompréhensible. J'avais du mal à concevoir que l'on puisse décider de sortir ensemble dans la semaine suivant le premier jour des cours, mais si en plus, il s'agissait de ces deux-là... Rooney n'était pas du genre à se précipiter, et Kanra...

_Eh, attends une minute... Rooney a redoublé deux fois, c'est ça ?_

_Elle a dix-neuf ans, si tel est le sens de ta question. _

_Elle a donc dans les cinq ans de moins que Kanra. Si on se fie aux paroles de l'autre dingue, elle est restée dans le coma pendant sept ans à peu près. Elle avait dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'hôpital. Rooney avait donc douze ans._

_Mon vieil Oliver, tu penses à ce que je pense ?_

La réponse tombait sous le sens : elles s'étaient connues avant le lycée. J'ignorais s'il était courant que deux ados de cinq ans d'écart soient en couple, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elles se fréquentaient déjà et s'appréciaient très probablement. Bien sûr, je pouvais me tromper ; toutefois, je devais garder cette éventualité en tête. Earl en savait peut-être plus qu'il n'y paraissait sur sa petite amie. Je lui poserais quelques questions quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

"Je crois que je ne suis pas encore assez ivre... Au moins, j'ai l'ébauche d'une solution. Une petite piste. C'est pas mal."

Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et bus. Je recrachai aussitôt, éclaboussant la table d'hémoglobine. Ce n'était pas de l'alcool, mais du sang.

Toute la salle était pleine de sang.

Je me levai brutalement, ma chaise roulant sur le sol, seul dans le bar, constatant que seul le rouge m'entourait désormais.

_Tu l'as cherché, Olly._

Le cœur battant, j'analysai rapidement la situation. Pour le moment, j'étais manifestement presque tranquille. C'était le moment d'essayer quelque chose que je n'avais plus tenté depuis presque un an et demi.

J'ouvris la main droite et me concentrai, visualisant ma machette le plus nettement possible. Avec un peu de chance, je l'aurais en main avant de trouver Freddy.

"Eh, tu perds ton temps."

Pris par surprise, je dévisageai la strip-teaseuse, de retour sur sa plate-forme circulaire, le bras autour d'une barre mangée par la rouille. Cette fois, c'était bien Kanra Gallagher, aucun doute n'était possible, mais son physique avait changé. Toute sa peau, entièrement nue, était passée par les flammes ; ses seins, réduits à l'état de masses difformes, pointaient l'un vers le haut, l'autre vers le bas. J'eus beau me retenir de baisser le regard sur ses jambes, je pus m'apercevoir qu'elles étaient dépourvues de pilosité, constellées de kystes et dégoulinantes d'un pus épais et jaunâtre qui lui coulait jusque sur les pieds. Un haut-le-cœur me rendit la parfaite maîtrise de moi-même, et je cessai de regarder.

"Kanra, m'étranglai-je.

\- C'est moi."

Un rictus moqueur la défigura encore davantage. Ses dents étaient noires.

"Olly, susurra-t-elle. Si tu es venu pour le show, sache que d'habitude, pour me voir, c'est vingt-deux heures, pas vingt-trois.

\- Rassure-toi, c'est pas pour toi que je suis là, loin de là !

\- Oh, mon corps ne te plaît donc pas ? Il sort de l'ordinaire, pourtant, non ?

\- Et à Rooney, rétorquai-je, il lui plaît toujours autant ?

\- Il le faudra bien !"

Elle bondit au sol, souriant toujours.

"Si tu m'approches, salope, je te tue.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est pas encore l'heure. Freddy m'a dit de passer te donner un avant-goût de ta défaite, c'est tout.

\- La tienne, tu veux dire ?" cinglai-je.

Elle m'adressa un signe de tête, sans relever.

"Viens voir."

Elle alla ouvrir la porte du fond en m'intimant de la suivre. Je ne bougeai pas.

"Viens voir, insista-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui, je sais. Tout comme tu sais que je m'en fous."

Elle émit un claquement de langue et je me sentis obligé d'obtempérer, ce qui ne me plut vraiment pas. Malgré tout, je la suivis.

Elle m'entraîna dans la chaufferie désaffectée.

**XXX**

2

Kanra

_Trois heures avant de m'endormir. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. D'habitude, il me faut une demi-heure, tout au plus, pour rejoindre mon terrain de jeux favori._

_Rooney s'est assoupie sur moi, m'écrasant le ventre sous un corps pourtant nettement plus léger que le mien, l'haleine encore empreinte du parfum de la glace à la vanille qu'elle a engloutie devant la télé. Elle m'impressionne : elle mange comme quatre sans prendre un gramme... contrairement à moi. Si je n'étais pas aussi sportive, ma santé serait peut-être assez mauvaise pour me tuer. Parce que je fume, en plus, et je n'ai même pas envie d'arrêter._

_Vraiment pas mal, les _Salem Lights_. Il faudra que je remercie Olly pour cette petite découverte._

_Dès ce soir, tiens. Si mes "parents" nous fichent la paix. Pour Sophie, en revanche, aucun problème : elle sait qu'elle n'a pas à entrer dans ma chambre comme dans un moulin. A part ce petit détail, c'est fou ce qu'on aime violer l'intimité d'autrui, chez les Gallagher. Et que ça pénètre dans les chambres sans frapper, et que ça te demande tout le temps où tu es et ce que tu fais, et que ça t'impose des contacts physiques dont tu ne veux pas... J'ai souvent tenté de me rappeler si, avant mon coma, j'avais une famille, et si ses membres se comportaient comme ça à mon égard. Si oui, je les ai sûrement tués, histoire de leur apprendre le respect._

_Si j'apprécie Rooney, c'est aussi parce qu'elle me respecte depuis le début. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai remarquée, ça a été rapide. Qui plus est, je ne m'imaginais pas homosexuelle, alors j'ai préféré partir du principe que j'étais bi, mais force est de reconnaître que les hommes ne m'attirent pas. C'est assez bizarre de découvrir ce genre de chose quand on a dépassé la vingtaine sans s'en apercevoir._

_Enfin, j'ai préféré ne pas trop réfléchir avant de lui demander de sortir avec moi. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais tomber à nouveau dans le coma pour raison x ou y. _

_Avant de me coucher, j'ai constaté que mes brûlures ont encore gagné du terrain, depuis ce matin. Mon flanc est en train d'y passer. Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais je trouve le résultat dégueulasse. Faire peur à Olly, c'est bien. Dégoûter Rooney le serait beaucoup moins. D'ailleurs, comment lui expliquer une chose pareille ? Elle va bien finir par s'apercevoir que je change de peau._

_Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi j'ai eu autant de mal à me laisser sombrer, ce soir. Je ne pensais pas que tout ça avait de l'importance, mais on dirait bien que ça en a._

_Si seulement Olly Yellowspring avait su la fermer, tout se déroulerait aussi bien que je l'avais projeté. Mais non. Les ennuis vont recommencer par sa faute. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose de mal, il le paiera très cher. Je sais qu'il fréquente une femme - tout à fait mon genre, d'ailleurs - et ce type d'information peut me servir, dans le pire des cas. Ce ne sera pas juste pour elle, mais après tout..._

_C'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'est moi qui ai provoqué Olly, alors il est logique que je me heurte à quelques difficultés, mais quitte à entamer quelque chose, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Quelle autre solution avais-je, hein ? Il fallait bien que je relance la mécanique. Et le seul moyen de le faire, c'était la peur._

_Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il y a une nouvelle donnée à prendre en compte : Stanley White. Lui, il va m'emmerder. Quant à savoir ce que je peux faire de lui..._

_Dans le doute, aller faire un tour dans ses rêves. Une fois en sommeil, je suis parvenue à le localiser aussi vite que la première fois. Je suis en retard, bien sûr, mais je peux le rattraper si je me dépêche. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais trouver, mais ça pourra toujours m'aider._


	16. Chapter 16

La chaufferie me fit une impression inhabituelle. On eût dit qu'elle s'était immobilisée, endormie, que Freddy l'avait laissée au repos.

"Il est là ? demandai-je à Kanra, qui me précédait dans un escalier menant à un étage supérieur.

\- Bien sûr", dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle ne se retourna pas. J'avais une vue imprenable sur ses épaules suppurantes.

"C'est lui qui t'a... enrôlée ?

\- Personne ne m'enrôle.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Pourquoi tu fais équipe avec ce gars ?

\- C'est un vieux copain, je te l'ai dit. On joue ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il m'a appris pas mal de trucs. Tu sais comment ça a commencé ? Je l'ai regardé faire et ça m'a plu.

\- Tu voyages dans les rêves, toi aussi ? C'est bien ce que je soupçonnais.

\- Eh oui. Tu sais où on est ?

\- Chez Freddy, fis-je, acide.

\- Je veux dire : dans le rêve de qui ? Nous ne sommes plus dans le tien, Olly. On est chez Stan White. C'est lui qui était censé te filer un coup de main, non ? Il doit être là, puisque nous avons directement débouché dans la chaufferie. Je crois que nous sommes pile à l'heure.

\- Tu espionnes les rêves, alors ?

\- Mieux que ça : j'agis dans les rêves des autres, à peu près à ta manière. Tu vois, se battre contre Freddy, c'est un bon plan. Mais quand on voit les choses sous un autre angle... eh bien, tu t'aperçois que ça ne sert à rien. Mais j'aime tuer, alors je me suis dit que plutôt que de lui casser la gueule, je pouvais profiter de la situation.

\- C'est à lui que tu dois toutes tes blessures ?

\- Oui et non."

Elle s'arrêta sur le palier et s'accouda à la rambarde, me contemplant avec cynisme.

"On a encore un peu de temps devant nous. Je te laisse carte blanche, tu n'as qu'à explorer un peu le coin.

\- Je le connais déjà très bien, merci."

J'essayais d'établir un plan me permettant de la tuer aussi rapidement que possible. L'effet de surprise me paraissait la seule tactique envisageable. Restait à retrouver le plein usage de mon don et à saisir la meilleure occasion qui se présenterait. Je ne la laisserais pas s'en sortir. Si j'échouais cette nuit, je trouverais un moyen de me débarrasser d'elle en journée. Je n'avais plus le choix : Kanra Gallagher était mon ennemie et elle était dangereuse.

"C'est quand même drôle, murmurai-je. Trois __dreamkillers __dans un périmètre aussi restreint.

\- Trois quoi ? m'interpella Kanra alors que je m'éloignais.

\- __Dreamkiller__ est un jeu vidéo où l'on tue des rêves. Mon fils m'appelait comme ça. Tu le sais sûrement, non ? Il paraît que c'est toi qui l'as tué.

\- Ta famille savait, pour ton don ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Évidemment.

\- Bon, eh bien maintenant, on sait qui est le véritable responsable de leur mort.

\- Ta gueule, connasse.

\- Tu parles comme Freddy, me fit-elle remarquer. Il a déteint sur toi, faut croire. Sinon, j'ai une théorie au sujet des "__dreamkillers__", comme tu dis. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une réaction en chaîne, tout simplement. D'une relation de cause à conséquence. Freddy est apparu avec ses cauchemars, et au fil des ans, quelques cerveaux, ici à Springwood, ont découvert une manière de contre-attaquer. Pur et simple réflexe de survie.

\- Pourquoi pas...

\- J'en ai connu quelques-uns comme ça, à l'hôpital. Des dizaines, même. Je les sens à des kilomètres. La plupart d'entre eux ne savent pas de quoi ils sont capables, mais ils finiront par s'en rendre compte."

J'avais écouté d'une oreille distraite, or cette dernière phrase m'atteignit en plein cœur. Il y en avait d'autres. Des personnes comme moi, créatrices de rêves et ayant aussi le pouvoir de détruire les plus mauvais. Sans le savoir, Gallagher venait de me donner une excellente raison d'espérer, de continuer à...

"T'emballe pas, Olly. J'en ai déjà tué la moitié."

Je la dévisageai, incrédule.

"Tu les as tués ?

\- Dans leurs rêves, confirma-t-elle avec une fierté terriblement malsaine.

\- Et c'est mon tour, c'est ça ?

\- Bientôt."

Elle posa le pied sur un barreau taché de je ne sais quelle substance, derrière elle, sur la rambarde qui nous séparait du cœur de l'antre de Krueger. En contrebas, les chaudières baignaient dans une pénombre sécurisante et un silence paisible. Un endroit déserté, abandonné. Personne ne vivait là.

"Où sommes-nous, Kanra ? l'interrogeai-je. Habituellement, ce n'est pas si calme, ici."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en grimaçant.

"C'est vrai. Sans doute fait-il une pause, de temps en temps... Arrête de poser des questions."

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Une inconnue subsistait dans son équation si bien élaborée.

"C'est quoi, ton plan, exactement ?

\- Quel plan ? marmonna-t-elle en basculant la tête en arrière. Je n'en ai aucun, à part semer la mort. Ce n'est pas un plan."

Je fis volte-face et m'enfonçai peu à peu dans le bâtiment, laissant la grande brûlée derrière moi. Elle ne chercha pas à me retenir, sans doute parce qu'elle me croyait totalement inoffensif - et elle avait raison. Tant que j'étais incapable de contrôler mon rêve - ou plutôt, le rêve que White, Gallagher et moi avions en commun - elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de moi.

Je devais trouver une solution.

La passerelle de métal grinçait et tintait sous mes pas lourds tandis que j'examinais mon environnement. Fred Krueger, paradoxalement aussi méticuleux que bordélique, laissait toujours traîner des ustensiles divers et des souvenirs de ses meilleures nuits, ou alors, je croisais des enfants blessés ou apathiques, souvent enfermés en cage ; cela dépendait de l'humeur de mon vieux copain. Mais ce soir-là, tout était en ordre ; seule restait, sur les chaudières, une couche de poussière et de fils d'araignée. Un lieu abandonné.

Etais-je vraiment au "bon" endroit ?

Haussant les épaules d'impuissance, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, pris d'une pulsion subite et purement effarante : appeler Freddy, m'assurer qu'il était bien là. Ma voix résonna dans la chaufferie et rebondit contre les tuyauteries, mais celle du croque-mitaine ne me parvint pas. Je fouillai les couloirs que je connaissais, ouvris les portes, appelai encore. Nulle trace de Freddy. Et pourtant, nous étions bel et bien chez lui.

__Allez, je jette un œil dans les dernières pièces, et j'abandonne.__

J'ouvris une porte avec un soupir fatigué et pénétrai dans une pièce sombre, identique aux autres, un matelas dégueulasse posé à même le sol et des palettes de bois appuyées aux murs. Une minuscule fenêtre au carreau sale et brisé laissait passer un rayon de lune. C'était un débarras ordinaire, qui servait peut-être de squat de temps à autre...

Un gémissement étranglé fit vibrer l'air et m'arracha un sursaut.

"Freddy ?"

Je clignai des yeux et tentai de discerner une silhouette humaine dans ce début d'obscurité. Un nouveau râle de douleur me répondit.

"Freddy, c'est toi ? Sors de là !"

Je marchai à grandes enjambées en direction des palettes et les renversai de la main. Une incompréhension totale embruma mon esprit lorsque je reconnus le corps inerte qui... __traînait__là, sur le flanc, mis au rebut.

Kanra Gallagher. Torse et pieds nus, jean troué, la peau sale et tendue mais intacte. Elle plissa les yeux - deux yeux bien vivants, bruns et un peu rougis - et étira les jambes en grognant.

"P'tain... 'l'est... quelle heure ?"

Je secouai la tête, abasourdi.

"J'en sais rien... Je... Qui êtes-vous ? Je croyais que...

\- La vache, ça fait mal... Vous pouvez pas éteindre la lumière, sérieux ?

\- Où est Freddy ?"

Elle ouvrit les paupières avec une expression de stupeur horrifiée.

"Quoi, j'l'ai raté ?

\- Raté ? répétai-je avec ahurissement.

\- Le salaud... Putain de salaud de..."

Elle essaya de se relever, s'arrêta dans son mouvement, baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, puis les releva dans ma direction.

"Eh, vous auriez pas vu mon t-shirt ? C'est un peu gênant, m'voyez."

Je fis circuler mon regard et secouai la tête.

"Qui êtes-vous ? insistai-je.

\- J'm'appelle Kendra... Vous, c'est... Oliver, c'est ça ?

\- Kendra ou Kanra ?

\- C'est bien Kendra. Kendra Morgan... Freddy est en vie ? Si j'ose dire...

\- J'en sais trop rien...

\- Z'avez l'air complètement largué... Dites, vous pouvez pas m'aider à me relever ? J'sens plus mes jambes."

Je lui tendis la main, mécaniquement. Elle s'en saisit, se redressa et se laissa tomber sur mon épaule en ronchonnant, plaçant laborieusement ses pieds sur le sol.

"Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi non-stop pendant dix ans... J'sais pas dans quel état je ressortirai du coma, moi..."

Mes globes oculaires faillirent gicler hors de mon crâne.

"Vous en êtes déjà sortie...

\- Hein ?"

Son sang se retira instantanément de son visage.

"C'est quoi ces conneries ?... Et puis, où est mon haut ? Parce que c'est glauque, vraiment", dit-elle en tâchant de s'écarter de moi tout en gardant appui sur mes deux épaules.

Je retirai mon sweat et le lui passai, seulement habillé d'un t-shirt.

"Merci, mon gars. (Elle dut s'asseoir sur le sol pour l'enfiler, résignée.) Écoutez, je sais pas s'il est trop tard pour m'excuser, mais je m'excuse quand même, vraiment. Je suis aussi désolée qu'une sociopathe comme moi peut l'être.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Ah... Ben, je vais vous raconter ça dehors. Faut qu'on se casse de là.

\- Olly ! entendis-je hurler Gallagher, de loin. Faudrait que tu reviennes, maintenant, parce que ça devient intéressant !"

Kendra fixa la porte, bouche bée.

"Eh, c'était pas ma voix, ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, Oliver ?

\- Olly, tu viens ou quoi ?"

J'étais paralysé. Il y avait donc deux Kanra ? C'était quoi, ce chantier ?

La jeune fille qui se tenait assise devant moi, mon vieux sweat sur le dos, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Gallagher. Elle était distante et un peu sèche, mais... __sympathique__. Sa voix juvénile différait légèrement de celle, mûre et traînante, de la tueuse.

"Filez, m'ordonna-t-elle. Partez sans moi, je peux pas vous accompagner dans cet état-là. Rejoignez-la dehors... Enfin, rejoignez-_moi _dehors, j'ai cru comprendre... Moi, je me planque. On se retrouve plus tard, OK ? Et surtout, pensez pas trop à moi. Vous savez comment ça fonctionne, les cauchemars, la mémoire, tout ça..."

J'entendis le claquement de langue de Gallagher et soupirai.

"J'y vais.

\- Bonne chance, vieux. Et on s'est jamais vu, n'oubliez pas.

\- J'oublierai pas."

Je sortis de la pièce, les muscles crispés autour des os. Elles étaient deux. L'une pensait être dans le coma, l'autre me narguait et complotait avec Freddy. Kendra pouvait compter sur moi : je reviendrais la voir. Nous avions pas mal de choses à éclaircir, tous les deux !

Le bâtiment avait repris vie. __Il__ était de retour. Je percevais même sa voix sépulcrale par-dessus le vacarme mécanique : il était en pleine discussion.

Au-dessus de moi, au second étage, Kanra me fit un grand geste de la main. Je gravis le premier escalier qui se présentait pour la rejoindre, tout en cherchant Freddy. Je ne pus l'apercevoir qu'une fois près de ce monstre qui avait autrefois été une adolescente, après avoir fait le tour de l'étage.

"Tiens, regarde qui est là !"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Krueger conversait-il tout seul ? Je ne distinguais aucune autre présence dans les vapeurs brûlantes.

"Stan, m'aida Gallagher. Tu te souviens ? On ne peut pas le voir.

\- Mais Freddy le peut, on dirait ?

\- Non, il sent juste sa présence. Il l'a repéré le soir où tu as failli te faire charcuter.

\- Comment as-tu su tout ça ? Il te l'a dit ?

\- Affirmatif... Tu devrais écouter sa petite discussion avec ton copain."

J'écoutai.

Freddy tournait en rond, faisant mine de s'interroger, un sourire rusé sous le nez. Il avait laissé son chapeau et son gant sur son plan de travail.

Sa voix nasillarde me révulsait.

"Il paraît que tu ne peux pas te montrer, de toute façon, disait-il dans le vide. Peu m'importe. De toute façon, si ça t'intéresse, je peux t'apprendre... Oh, je sais, tu n'as aucune envie d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de moi. C'est ce que tu te répètes sans arrêt. Pourquoi viens-tu si souvent me voir ? sourit-il. Ça m'intéresse..."

Je serrai les dents et les poings. A quoi jouait-il, encore ?

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose, petit voyeur : quand on goûte au sang, rien qu'une fois, on ne s'en passe plus jamais. Tu peux essayer de lutter contre tes pulsions, si le cœur t'en dit, mais elles n'en seront que plus fortes. Après tout, tu as déjà tenté ta chance, non ?"

Gallagher me poussa du coude et me fit un clin d'œil. Elle savait de quoi il parlait, hein ?

"Tu sais quoi ? poursuivit Krueger. La meilleure manière de céder à une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Tu piges ce que je dis ?... Je sais que tu piges, t'es intelligent. Kanra aussi l'est... C'est pourquoi elle a accepté que je lui enseigne deux ou trois trucs. Elle non plus, ça ne la tentait pas, tu sais."

L'intéressée perdit aussitôt le sourire.

"__Enseigne__, il a dit ? Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as enseigné, au juste, cher ami ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il t'avait appris des trucs, non ? répliquai-je à voix basse.

\- J'ai dit ça ?... Peut-être bien que je l'ai dit, oui... Il ne m'a rien enseigné du tout, trancha-t-elle. Je l'ai regardé faire et je m'en suis inspirée, c'est tout !

\- Et puis finalement, ajouta Freddy, ça lui a plu. Tu vois, il y a un certain avantage à tuer _dans les rêves_ : tu n'as aucun risque de finir en taule. Encore plus si tu est mort, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour les gens comme toi... Demande à Gallagher. On forme une très bonne équipe, elle et moi !"

J'avais une toute petite idée en tête.

"Eh, Kanra ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a dit que vous étiez une équipe, c'est bien ça ? Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, à l'hôpital ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a dit : "On va faire une dernière partie d'échecs, alors choisis bien tes pions. Moi, je prends Gallagher." C'est ce qu'il a dit, mot pour mot."

Une ombre passa sur ses yeux.

"Ah oui ? Un "pion", c'est ça ? Eh, Krueger !" appela-t-elle.

Il leva la tête dans sa direction, son sourire s'affaissant légèrement.

"Ah, tu es déjà là ! Bonsoir.

\- Un _pion_, c'est ça ?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi tu parles, encore ? s'agaça-t-il en crachant au sol.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on m'insulte, mon cher Freddy."

Elle grimpa sur la rambarde et se laissa tomber face à lui, se réceptionnant adroitement sur ses jambes décharnées. Elles avaient encore changé d'aspect, tiens.

"Kanra, Stanley est ici.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Olly est là-haut.

\- Ah, ça tombe bien. Salut, Yellowspring !

\- Salut, ordure. C'est quoi, le programme de ce soir ? Tu manipules mon élève, maintenant ?

\- Quel élève ? White ? Celui qui t'emmerde ? Celui qui te répugne, alors que tu as toi-même passé ta vie à tenter de me tuer ? Tu ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux que ce petit voyeur, quand on y réfléchit honnêtement.

\- La ferme ! Stanley, clamai-je, je ne sais pas ce que tu as au juste, mais quoi qu'il arrive, n'entre pas dans son jeu ! Tu tiens vraiment à finir comme Kanra ?"

Le silence me répondit.

"Il s'est tiré, m'informa Freddy. Je crois que tu l'as réveillé...

\- J'en ai assez, Krueger ! fulminai-je. J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Je désignai Kanra d'une main tremblante. Tout allait trop vite pour moi.

"Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, Oliver. Bon, eh bien je crois que pour le moment, nous pouvons placer la balle au centre, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

Je pris l'escalier pour suivre Kanra au rez-de-chaussée. Je tenais à conserver toute mon énergie pour remettre les choses au point. J'en avais assez. J'avais fui suffisamment longtemps comme ça. Cette nuit-là, j'allais lui flanquer une raclée qu'il n'oublierait p...

"Monsieur, eh, monsieur ! Réveillez-vous !"

Une violente secousse m'extirpa de mon rêve avec une violence telle que j'en eus le vertige. La chaufferie disparut dans un tourbillon d'images incohérentes, pièces dispersées d'un puzzle dont je commençais pourtant à entrevoir le motif. Le chauffeur de taxi, penché sur moi, me remuait l'épaule avec anxiété. Je m'étais assoupi sur sa banquette arrière...

Bordel.

"Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes sûr de vouloir sortir, dans l'état où vous êtes ?"

Je restai bouche bée, totalement pris au dépourvu. C'était la première fois depuis la perte de ma famille que j'éprouvais de la frustration à me réveiller plus tôt que prévu. J'aurais pu l'avoir ce soir, j'en étais sûr, j'en étais _tellement_ sûr ! Je retrouvais mes réflexes, je le sentais ! Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais matérialisé une arme et je l'aurais... Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait, mais...

Je jaillis du véhicule et fermai la porte derrière moi, surexcité et débordant d'énergie. Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de m'amuser. Je tuerais Freddy, je tuerais Kanra, et je ferais soigner Stanley. Tout irait sans doute mieux pour lui dès qu'il serait entre les mains d'un psy. Je poussai un énorme soupir : la psychologue la plus compétente que je connaissais se nommait Donna Whitaker et elle était morte dans un accident de voiture. Mieux valait ne pas compter sur la chance pour me sortir de la mouise.


	17. Chapter 17

1

Stanley

Enfin. La Psy me recevait dans son cabinet.

Donna Whitaker m'avait simplement adressé un sourire poli avant de me laisser entrer, puis de refermer la porte blanche derrière moi. Vêtue, comme toujours, avec élégance, ses lunettes sur le nez, elle dégageait un charisme incroyable pour une femme d'apparence aussi fragile. Toutefois, si les fantômes peuvent vieillir, c'était bien ce qui lui arrivait à présent. Je discernais même quelques cheveux blancs au milieu de sa coiffure soignée et quelques rides naissaient autour de ses yeux. Quel âge avait-elle, avant de mourir ? La quarantaine, non ?

« Bonjour, Stanley. Comment allez-vous ?

— Difficile à dire, lui avouai-je, secoué par le souvenir de mon précédent rêve.

— Freddy Krueger a appris votre existence, c'est cela ? »

Elle s'installa à son bureau et m'invita à m'asseoir face à elle. Le cabinet n'avait pas changé : quelques plantes vertes agrémentaient la blancheur des murs nus, les volets étaient fermés, le mobilier de chêne somnolait et le plafonnier rayonnait au-dessus de nos têtes. On s'y sentait bien, mais peut-être un peu à l'étroit.

« Oui, acquiesçai-je, c'est ça. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je crois que...

— Calmez-vous et racontez-moi tout. Commençons par le début. »

Je lui déballai tout aussi rapidement que mon élocution me le permettait, la voix de plus en plus faible, et m'effondrai sur son bureau, la tête dans les mains et le souffle haché. Ça n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir... voir Freddy le torturer... J'aurais aimé, _aimé_...

Mon esprit n'était plus tourné que vers une chose : Krueger dépeçant ses victimes, lentement, avec une minutie dont lui seul était capable si l'on considérait que ses victimes lui _hurlaient à la gueule_ de s'arrêter...

Il était en train de me changer. J'avais repris une dose de drogue, juste une petite dose, et ça avait suffi à foutre tous mes efforts en l'air. J'avais fait une terrible bêtise en retournant le voir. Parce que, jusque-là, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tout ça m'avait manqué. À croire que... que le lien ténu qui nous unissait, lui et moi, était devenu l'une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie. À croire que je voulais, quel qu'en fût le prix, conserver cette promiscuité sordide avec l'écorcheur de Springwood.

C'était vrai. Oh mon Dieu, c'était vrai. Et le docteur Whitaker le savait. Elle me jaugeait, navrée mais pas répugnée comme Oliver avait pu l'être. Sans doute avait-elle l'habitude de traiter ce genre de cas. Les dingues, ça la connaissait.

Dingue. C'était bien ça, j'étais complètement malade. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'agirait comme je le faisais désormais. Ou du moins, elle voudrait reprendre la situation en main. Mais même cela, je n'étais plus sûr de le souhaiter.

Freddy m'avait fait une proposition. Si j'acceptais, j'aurais définitivement une relation privilégiée avec lui. Une idée affreusement grisante, tentante, insensée. Avais-je envie de faire souffrir les rêveurs de Springwood comme lui le faisait si bien ? J'espérais de tout cœur que non, et j'avais raison. Je n'étais pas un assassin.

Sauf que.

Sauf que je désirais quelque chose que je ne comprenais absolument pas son _approbation_. Qu'il me respecte autant qu'il me fascinait, que je sois le seul habitant de cette ville maudite qu'il estimât suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir le tuer. Kanra Gallagher faisait peut-être équipe avec lui, mais s'entendaient-ils aussi bien qu'ils nous le montraient ? Ça sonnait trop faux. Oliver saurait probablement en tirer profit... et moi aussi.

_Arrête_, m'ordonnai-je. _C'est vraiment abominable et fou de penser à des choses pareilles. Tu perds la tête ou quoi ?_

La Psy enleva ses lunettes et les posa devant elle, comme toujours, mais au lieu de m'interroger sur les solutions que je croyais envisageables, elle me dit :

« Je vois. Je ne voudrais pas en tirer des conclusions hâtives, bien évidemment, mais il me semble aussi évident que ce Krueger cherche à vous atteindre et à vous manipuler, que vous n'avez pas de réelle intention de vous rebeller, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. N'importe quel psychologue vous dirait ceci : vous avez eu, votre enfance durant, le sentiment de ne pas être aimé de vos parents, alors vous cherchez de l'attention ailleurs, parfois auprès des personnes les plus improbables. Il y a une part de vérité là-dedans, je suppose, mais ce n'est pas tout. Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Freddy, exactement ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Ça fait des années.

— C'est donc votre « addiction » qui a atteint un nouveau degré de gravité. Et la solution, sourit-elle enfin, vous la connaissez.

— Éviter la chaufferie.

— Tout à fait !

— Et si je veux aider Yellowspring à s'en sortir ?

— Eh bien... Que feriez-vous ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, en fait. Je ne peux pas influer sur les rêves, moi. »

_Mais si Freddy m'apprend, je saurai le faire._

« C'est à demi exact, en vérité. Vous avez réveillé Oliver Yellowspring, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque vous avez tenté de frapper ce Krueger et que vous avez ordonné à votre professeur de se réveiller, c'est ce qui s'est produit.

— Peut-être, oui... C'est ce qu'il pense...

— Si vous avez vraiment peur de faire une bêtise en remettant les pieds dans la chaufferie, eh bien, ne le faites pas, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vous conseille. Mais n'oubliez pas : vous êtes capable de plus de choses que vous ne le croyez. Freddy le sait parfaitement et ne se privera pas de s'en servir contre vous et, peut-être, contre d'autres personnes si vous vous laissez influencer. Si vous voulez aider Oliver, la meilleure chose à faire est de le soutenir à l'état d'éveil.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille encore de mon soutien...

— Bien sûr que si. Je le connais très bien, en réalité. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, secret professionnel oblige, mais si cela peut vous rassurer et sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai suivi son fils, Daniel, pendant quelques mois.

— C'est vrai ? fis-je, étonné.

— Mais oui. Et je connais assez bien son père pour vous dire que, si quelqu'un a besoin de soutien, c'est bien lui, quelle que soit la situation, et il le sait.

— Même de la part d'un pervers ?

— La confiance ne sera pas facile à obtenir, ça c'est certain. »

Elle fit quelque chose que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire : elle s'alluma une cigarette. Là, dans son cabinet.

« Si l'odeur vous dérange...

— Non, non, ça va, mais... j'ignorais que vous fumiez, c'est tout.

— J'estime qu'en l'état actuel des choses, je peux me le permettre sans trop de soucis. »

Elle inspire longuement une bouffée avant de me dire :

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Faites venir Oliver ici.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— Faites-le venir, qu'on discute un moment.

— D'habitude, c'est plutôt vous qui m'amenez ici.

— C'est exact, mais je ne vous demande pas de l'appeler dans votre rêve ! Allez donc le voir demain, et dites-lui de nous rejoindre la nuit suivante. D'ailleurs, s'il sait que nous nous connaissons, vous et moi, il sera peut-être plus enclin à vous écouter.

— Mais pourquoi le faire venir, docteur ?

— Parce que j'ai décidé de vous aider. Nous allons établir un plan d'attaque. Du moins, nous allons essayer. »

Je n'éprouvai aucun soulagement. Aucun. Juste de la colère. Elle cherchait à coincer Freddy ? Vraiment ?

2

Kanra

_Rester calme. Rester calme. Ne pas se lever pour aller éclater la gueule aux parents de Rooney. Ne pas balancer le téléphone sur le sol._

_Elle vient de m'appeler. Il est quatre heures du matin. Elle me dit encore qu'elle est désolée de téléphoner si tard. M'en fous, lui dis-je, m'en fous. Je dormais pas, de toute façon. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. À un moment, hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle, je sais même plus quelle heure il était. J'ai juste dit : « OK, passe une bonne nuit. » Elle m'a dit de bien dormir, elle m'a embrassée, puis elle est partie et je me suis recouchée en me disant que, vu qu'elle était plus là, ça allait être encore plus difficile de dormir. Je crains toujours qu'il lui arrive une merde pendant la nuit._

_Elle me dit qu'elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir attendu encore un peu plus longtemps. M'en fous. Elle s'excuse de m'avoir dérangée. T'inquiète, je dormais pas, j'ai fait une nuit blanche._

_Bordel, mon flanc me gratte. Ça pèle sur tout le côté gauche, maintenant. Et merde !_

_Elle m'a expliqué que ça faisait deux jours qu'elle ne mettait plus les pieds chez elle. Elle a fait son _coming out _et ses vieux l'ont foutue dehors. Elle me dit de rester calme._

_J'essaie._

_Et puis merde. Rien à carrer. Je me lève illico et je vais leur rectifier le portrait. Ce n'est pas ce que je lui dis. Je lui dis juste que je connais un coin où elle pourra dormir quelque temps, en espérant que roupiller à Elm Street ne lui paraîtra pas bizarre. « Bon, je te cache pas que c'est en rénovation, hein, mais t'en fais pas, ce sera vite fini._

— _Tu veux que je dorme dans une maison en travaux ? Tu es folle ou quoi ?_

— _Aucun danger, t'inquiète pas, va. J'ai pris mes précautions._

— _Hein ?_

— _La baraque, je l'ai achetée. Et les travaux, c'est moi qui les paie._

— _Quoi ? s'exclame Rooney, estomaquée. Mais t'as pas d'argent !_

— _Maintenant si._

— _Tu l'as trouvé où ?_

— _Je t'expliquerai. Tu sais, ça m'a pas coûté grand-chose, hein. Personne d'autre en voulait, de cette baraque. »_

_Je viens de dire une connerie._

_« Ah, mais pourquoi ça ?_

— _J'en sais rien, mens-je. Mais elle est bien, tu sais._

— _Pour quelle raison l'as-tu achetée ?_

— _J'ai plus envie de vivre chez les Gallagher._

— _Je peux comprendre. Surtout à ton âge, quoi... A vingt-cinq ans, ça craint. »_

_Ma main se crispe sur le téléphone._

_« Qui t'a dit que j'avais vingt-cinq ans ? »_

_Silence._

_« Tu me l'as dit._

— _Je vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais dit un truc pareil._

— _Par honnêteté ? »_

_Bon sang de chiasse, Rooney, tu cherches la merde ou quoi ? Culpabilise-moi pour éviter le sujet, vas-y !_

_Je ne lui dis pas ça. Je lui dis juste _

_« J'ai dix-huit ans, Rooney._

— _C'est à l'hôpital qu'ils t'ont sorti ça, dis ? »_

_Parce qu'en plus elle sait, pour l'hôpital ? Les Gallagher sont les seuls au courant, et je leur ai fait promettre de garder ça pour eux. Aussi cons qu'ils soient, on peut leur faire confiance pour certaines choses._

_« C'est Olly Yellowspring qui t'a tout raconté, c'est ça ?_

— _Attends, de quoi tu parles ?_

— _Rien, on s'en fout ! Comment tu sais, pour l'hosto ? Réponds-moi, et tout de suite ! »_

_Ne pas crier. Ne surtout pas crier. Mais j'en ai foutrement envie._

_« Écoute, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, soupire-t-elle. Je sais pas si t'es prête à entendre tout ce que j'ai à..._

— _Dis-moi où t'es. Je viens te chercher et je t'emmène à Elm Street, OK ? Et on pourra causer. »_

_Très long silence. « Kendra... Tu as dit... Elm Street ? »_

Kendra. _J'ai changé de nom, à présent._

_Non, non ! Mais bien sûr ! Kendra, avec un D ! C'est ça !_

_Oh putain... Je commence à comprendre._

_« Juste une question, Rooney Earl. Je pense qu'elle va te paraître bizarre, mais elle va éclaircir pas mal de trucs. Tu répondras honnêtement, pas vrai ?_

— _Bien sûr, ma belle._

— _Cesse de m'appeler comme ça et réponds : on se connaît depuis combien de temps, toi et moi ? »_

_Le plus long silence de la conversation. J'ai envie de lui hurler dans les oreilles de se grouiller de me répondre avant que je ne lui raccroche au nez et ne la laisse se débrouiller toute seule. Mais je ne le fais pas non plus. Je l'entends finalement me dire : _

_« Ça fait un bon moment. Peut-être bien dix ans. »_

Combien ?!

_Bon. Le cassage de gueule chez les Earl, ça attendra._


	18. Chapter 18

1

Oliver

Je ne me rendormis pas.

Je passai la nuit devant la télévision, encore une fois, jouant avec la télécommande jusqu'à sept heures du matin. Quand j'eus éteint l'écran, j'allai charger mon pistolet et le planquer dans mes affaires avant de me faire à manger. Une bulle glacée, dure comme le marbre, s'était accrochée à mon cœur. Et cette fois, même mes voix intérieures les plus envahissantes s'étaient décidées à la fermer. Ma détermination avait annihilé toute pensée rationnelle, écrasé tout argument logique qui aurait pu m'arrêter. Sans doute une personne en particulier aurait-elle été capable de me faire changer d'avis, mais je ne pensai pas à elle et, de toute façon, elle ne serait pas là pour voir ça.

Si je ne me chargeais pas de Gallagher, personne ne le ferait.

Une chance pour moi, Springwood étant plongée dans les dettes jusqu'au cou, aucun dispositif ne permettait à l'heure actuelle de repérer une arme à feu aux portes du lycée. Ironie de la chose, à une époque, j'avais très lourdement insisté pour qu'on investisse dans des détecteurs de métaux ou une connerie du même genre – juste après la fusillade de Virginia Tech, en fait. Je n'y songeai pas non plus.

La tuerie de l'université m'avait fait faire des cauchemars pendant une semaine. J'avais même la trouille de me rendre au lycée, et contrôler ma crise de panique pendant la minute de silence s'était avéré faisable, mais sacrément compliqué. Je m'étais réfugié dans les toilettes tout de suite après.

Avoir connu Krueger toute sa vie ne change rien à l'horreur qu'on peut éprouver face à ce genre de situation. D'une certaine façon, c'est même encore pire. J'ignore si toutes les personnes ayant croisé Freddy au cours de leur vie ont pu ressentir les choses à ma manière, mais en ce qui me concerne, depuis, je tends à considérer le monde réel comme un endroit _extrêmement_ sécurisant, comparé à celui des rêves. Je sais pertinemment que c'est loin d'être exact, mais pour un _dreamkiller_, le sommeil représente autant le seul moyen d'exprimer pleinement ses talents qu'un risque, si élevé que c'en est absurde, de mourir épluché ou éventré. Notre refuge, c'est l'état d'éveil.

Imaginez à quel point ça peut être fatiguant. Imaginez à quel point ça peut être dur, parfois. Les victimes de Freddy ont connu ça, elles aussi. Est-ce plus facile à supporter quand ça n'a rien d'une habitude ? Est-ce plus difficile ? Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à ces questions, mais dans ces conditions, quand on se rappelle la violence du monde tangible dans lequel on passe journée après journée, on ne se sent plus en sécurité nulle part. Et on fait encore plus de cauchemars...

Ça a pas mal servi à mes tentatives de suicide, ça aussi. La mort, c'est la tranquillité assurée. Sauf peut-être avec Krueger...

Je ne pensai à rien de tout ça. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : _la_ tuer.

2

Rooney

Kendra l'avait fait. Elle s'était payé cette fameuse baraque d'Elm Street et les services de toute une équipe pour la rénover. Je savais désormais où elle trouvait l'argent, mais toujours pas pourquoi, après tout ce temps, elle avait gardé l'allure d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans sous l'entrelacs de ses cicatrices... « Raisons médicales », m'expliquait-elle vaguement, et elle semblait y croire, contrairement à moi. Mes doutes avaient laissé entendre que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, ce que je regrettais. Peut-être croyait-elle, à tort, que je la haïssais, or pour moi, Kanra Gallagher n'était qu'une façade il n'y avait et n'y aurait toujours que Kendra Morgan, celle que j'admirais autrefois, alors que j'étais gamine, et aimais maintenant.

Elle était partie. Elle m'avait dit que je pouvais rester ici aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, mais qu'entre nous, c'était fini. Elle avait lâché ça le plus naturellement du monde, le regard vide et les mains dans les poches de son jean troué comme du gruyère. Elle était belle, comme elle l'avait été avant que tout cela nous arrive. Sa beauté n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne – j'étais un cliché ambulant avec mes longs cheveux bouclés, mes robes et mes très fréquents talons hauts : j'avais une certaine classe, d'accord, mais aucune originalité à mes propres yeux – et ne ressemblait d'ailleurs à aucune autre. Elle dégageait un charisme renversant sans s'en rendre compte. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait effrayer, oui, mais elle se voyait sous cet unique angle, et ça l'arrangeait peut-être un peu. Je crois que j'étais triste pour elle. Retrouver ses souvenirs ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Aurais-je dû lui mentir ? Oh, elle l'aurait vu, de toute façon. Elle aurait immédiatement distingué la fausse note dans mes paroles et m'aurait dit de ne pas me foutre de sa gueule, même si c'était pour ne pas la blesser. J'imagine que quand on a passé sept années aussi infernales, on peut encaisser pas mal de choses.

Son coma restait l'unique puzzle incomplet, et seule Kendra était capable de rassembler les pièces manquantes. Elle avait gardé les sensations de ces sept ans de rêves, mais tout était encore flou. Au moins savait-elle que Freddy n'était pas responsable de _toutes_ ses blessures...

Combien de fois m'étais-je excusée ? Impossible à dire. Elle ne paraissait même pas m'en vouloir.

Moi, si.

Elle m'avait attrapé les épaules et hurlé que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé, que c'était elle la seule fautive, qu'elle était malade mais que puisqu'elle avait enfin un traitement, tout allait s'arranger. Je lui avais demandé de quel traitement elle parlait, elle m'avait répondu que je le savais déjà et avait repris son souffle, de nouveau extrêmement calme. Elle n'avait véritablement réagi qu'à ce moment-là c'était comme si elle se foutait royalement du reste. Elle souhaitait seulement que je ne m'en veuille pas. Mais c'était impossible. La culpabilité me bouffait chaque minute un peu plus. Après son départ, j'avais pleuré, j'avais écrit aussi, pour ne pas oublier, pour mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais fait, sur la raison pour laquelle nous serions séparées, sur l'atroce douleur que je ressentais, sur cette infinie haine que je dirigeais contre moi-même.

Je trouvais presque du soulagement en cette rupture – et elle aussi, sans doute, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais assumé son homosexualité, la déguisant en passade, même avant son trop long sommeil.

S'il n'y avait que ça...

Notre courte relation s'était établie sur des fondations bien trop bancales. Je lui avais égoïstement caché la vérité pour qu'elle reste. Je l'avais trahie sur toute la ligne.

J'avais détruit sa vie.

J'ignore si je cesserai un jour de penser à cette soirée avant de m'endormir. Elle m'avait rejointe à la bibliothèque comme convenu, une grosse pile de livres dans les bras et les yeux injectés de sang, ce qui était mauvais signe. Elle avait décidé de se sevrer une semaine auparavant, son psychiatre l'ayant déclarée guérie, or les effets en étaient tout à fait néfastes et Kendra refusait toujours de suivre une cure à l'hôpital. Ça irait, disait-elle, elle contrôlait la situation et retrouverait bientôt une vie normale.

Au fond, nous savions toutes les deux que le docteur faisait fausse route. Kendra avait seulement tenté sa chance. Elle savait pertinemment que le qualificatif de « normal » ne s'appliquerait jamais à son existence. Nous nous y croyions préparées – _toutes proportions gardées _– jusqu'à ce soir-là, lorsque le contrôle fut définitivement perdu. Lorsqu'elle m'attaqua pour la première et dernière fois.

N'importe qui me dirait que je m'étais simplement défendue, mais cela changeait-il les choses ? Kendra en était toujours au même point. Et peut-être que les gens aiment se sentir coupables...

« Le vrai responsable, soufflai-je ce soir dans la pénombre, allongée sur le lit de camp qu'elle avait déployé pour moi, c'est Krueger, c'est ce foutu salaud de Krueger. »

Je n'avais connaissance que de son nom et de sa nature de rêve. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de me le décrire physiquement, sans me laisser en saisir les raisons.

Elle ne m'avait pas non plus dit pourquoi elle repeignait elle-même les murs à la va-vite, masquant le moindre souvenir de ce que cette maison avait été.

Je revoyais ses yeux fureter dans tous les coins, vérifiant sans doute que la rénovation se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Parfois, le globe oculaire à présent laiteux que j'avais percé sept ans plus tôt s'arrêtait sur moi avant de reprendre sa course. Il semblait curieusement valide – et j'étais persuadée qu'il l'était. J'étais même surprise qu'il fût dans cet état... Je l'avais à peine effleuré, j'en étais certaine. Kendra avait eu mal et légèrement saigné, bien sûr... il me semblait cependant impossible qu'il eût aussi mal cicatrisé. J'avais même failli le rater, bordel ! Et mon Dieu, j'aurais mille fois préféré cette version.

Oui... j'étais vraisemblablement trop optimiste. N'importe quelle blessure à l'œil est susceptible de le rendre inutilisable et, dans le cas où les secours arrivent trop tard, comme pour Kendra, le risque de le perdre est élevé.

Les faits étaient là. Je lui avais volé son œil. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas arrêtée là ? _Pourquoi ? _La panique m'excusait-elle réellement ?

Kendra ne se posait pas toutes ces questions. Kendra s'en foutait, Kendra s'était résignée, Kendra désirait oublier. Kendra ne voulait plus être que _Kanra_.

Et Kanra n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : se venger. À moins que ce ne fût encore plus simple et qu'elle souhaitât juste vivre.

_Kendra, je ne pense pas que tu liras un jour ces lignes. De toute façon, je t'ai déjà tout dit. J'aimerais t'apporter mon soutien, mais à quoi bon ?_

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas, mais tu m'as tout de même quittée... Je sais que c'est mieux comme ça, après tout le mal qu'on s'est fait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai du mal à croire que ce que je t'ai fait subir te laisse de marbre. Au final, tu as un peu changé, oui. Tu parais blasée, détachée d'absolument tout. Plus rien ne peut t'atteindre..._

_Que nous est-il arrivé ? Qui est ce Freddy qui a démoli tout ce que nous avions ? Dis-le moi, je t'en prie. Moi aussi, je veux lui faire payer ça. Moi aussi, je veux le voir souffrir. Je veux le trouver et lui infliger les pires tortures. Tout est de sa faute, SALAUD, CONNARD, SALE PUTAIN D'ENFLURE, si tu savais comme je te hais, Krueger ! Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te TUER, de t'arracher un œil, puis l'autre, si tu savais comme j'aimerais TE DETRUIRE ESPECE D'ORDURE DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!_

_Je veux savoir, Kendra. Je veux savoir comment il a pu nous séparer. Je veux savoir comment tout ça est arrivé. Dis-le moi. Je t'en prie, dis-le moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans lui, alors s'il-te-plaît, dis-le moi._

_Dis-moi pourquoi tu as enduré sept ans d'horreur._

3

Oliver

Quelque chose me perturbait.

Kanra Gallagher était là. Elle était assise à son bureau, le coude sur la table et le regard dans le vague, dirigé vers les fenêtres. Elle faisait rouler une cigarette non entamée entre ses doigts, en silence. J'interrompis mes explications sur le clonage et la fixai avec perplexité.

« Gallagher ? l'appelai-je, feignant le calme et essayant encore d'ignorer les réminiscences de la nuit précédente. »

Elle ne s'en prendrait à personne tant que nous étions tous bien éveillés, j'en étais sûr à cent pour cent. Cela n'étouffait pas les profonds sentiments d'angoisse et de répulsion que m'inspirait sa présence. Était-elle de retour en cours pour me narguer ?

C'est ce que j'avais cru en la voyant arriver, mais tout dans son attitude clamait le contraire. Elle venait en touriste, par ennui, attendant patiemment que le temps passe. Elle n'avait même pas croisé les jambes sur son bureau.

En fait... oui, elle avait l'air _déprimée_. Presque.

« Ouais, quoi ?

— Y a-t-il un problème qui vous empêche de suivre le cours ? »

Je jouais la comédie, c'était aussi simple que ça. Comme si je pouvais naturellement adopter un comportement normal avec cette chose...

« Tu as des yeux pour voir, non ? Bah regarde autour de toi, tu vas comprendre. »

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

Et oui, bien sûr que j'avais remarqué l'absence de Rooney, mais cela expliquait-il tout ?

« Rooney est-elle malade ?

— Non. T'occupe, fais ton cours, Olly.

— Elles ont rompu », crut bon d'intervenir Sophie.

Kanra haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« Euh, d'accord... Et Stanley, au fait ? m'enquis-je. Il est parti où ?

— Avec Rooney ? suggéra malicieusement Gabriel.

— Pas du tout, soupira Gallagher. C'est sur Sophie qu'il a des vues, de toute façon. »

L'intéressée s'apprêtait à protester quand la sonnerie coupa court à notre brillante conversation. Kanra fut la première à s'éclipser, quittant la salle à grandes enjambées agressives. Je n'hésitai qu'une fraction de seconde avant de la rattraper dans le couloir, tentant de ne bousculer personne au passage.

« Kanra... ? »

Si ses yeux s'étaient révélés être deux revolvers, elle m'aurait très certainement tiré une balle dans la tête. Je repensai à mon arme, toujours cachée dans mes affaires, et fus saisi d'un tel malaise que mon petit déjeuner me remonta presque jusqu'aux dents de sagesse.

Je n'y arriverais pas. Dans les cauchemars, j'en étais capable, mais dans le monde réel, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas tuer une élève, même si son seul nom me foutait la gerbe, même si elle était une menace, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. L'idée me paraissait tellement absurde et aberrante, tout à coup...

Peut-être serais-je passé à l'action si elle m'avait donné cette habituelle impression de vouloir me bouffer. Depuis mon arrivée au lycée, je n'avais cessé de penser à ce que je m'étais promis de faire, de me dire que j'en étais capable, puis que j'étais cinglé de vouloir faire ça à l'école, mais qu'il fallait que je la tue le plus vite possible... Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Une fois de plus, j'étais paumé.

« Écrase, Olly.

— Gallagher...

— Va jouer ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fis-je, soudain acide. C'est Freddy qui t'a renvoyé chier ?

— Hein ? »

Elle me dévisagea, incrédule, un sourcil légèrement haussé.

« Il ne veut plus s'amuser avec toi ? crachai-je sans plus pouvoir me retenir. Tu lui sers plus à rien, c'est ça ?

— Bon, ça suffit, décréta Kanra, campée face à moi et le poing sur la hanche, j'en ai plein le cul de toutes ces conneries. Je suis plus d'humeur, là, j'en ai marre, il est temps de... »

Mon téléphone émit subitement sa nouvelle sonnerie depuis ma poche. Je décrochai sans laisser à Gallagher le temps de poursuivre. Elle croisa les bras en tapant du pied avec impatience, les yeux au ciel.

« Allô, Oliver Yellowspring ? s'enquit mon correspondant, écorchant mon tympan de sa voix presque stridente.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— Je suis le Docteur Murphy, de l'hôpital de Springwood. Abigail Bennett m'a dit que c'est à vous que je devais m'adresser...

— Oh, Abby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Nous venons de la plonger en coma artificiel. Elle a été agressée chez elle ce matin, vers cinq heures.

— Mais elle...

— Elle est blessée. Son pronostic vital est engagé. Vous devriez... »

Je balançai le téléphone par terre et me jetai sur Kanra, la plaquant au carrelage. J'attrapai brutalement son cou des deux mains et me mis à serrer, l'esprit parfaitement vide, littéralement hors de moi.

« Je sais que c'est toi ! _Je sais que c'est toi !_

— _Lâche-moi, connard !_ hurla-t-elle en se dégageant suffisamment pour inspirer un coup, les mâchoires crispées, les traits tirés, de minces filets de salive s'accrochant à ses lèvres. _Lâche-moi !_ »

En temps normal, le formidable coup de genou qu'elle m'asséna dans l'estomac m'aurait plié en deux, et le coup de poing qui vint quelques secondes après éjecter une gerbe de sang de mes narines aurait suffi à m'arrêter. Je n'entendis pas tous ces gens crier tandis qu'ils s'attroupaient autour de nous, essayant tant bien que mal de nous séparer. Je ne retrouvai ma conscience que lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, Gallagher me flaquant son pied en pleine poire pour faire bonne mesure. Elle reprit son souffle en me fixant et vissant un doigt sur sa tempe. Elle se releva seule, s'essuya la bouche et secoua la tête, me contemplant avec une étrange indifférence alors que, sous les regards ahuris des deux collègues qui l'avaient libérée, je me redressais, à moitié assommé, tournais les talons, ramassais mon sac et me dirigeais d'un pas plus résolu vers la sortie, le souffle haché par la douleur. J'éclatai en sanglots dans la cour, pleurai plus fort lorsque j'eus atteint ma voiture et me dis que si Abby mourait, je me foutrais en l'air sans aucune hésitation. Ma vie n'était plus qu'une sombre blague.


	19. Chapter 19

« Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Monsieur Yellowspring.

— C'est quoi, le problème, bordel de merde ? m'égosillai-je, ma voix écorchée résonnant dans le couloir et faisant se tourner les têtes vers moi. _Je veux la voir, et tout de suite !_

— Monsieur...

— Elle est massacrée, c'est ça ? _Elle_ _l'a massacrée ? Cette foutue connasse a massacré Abby ?_

— Bon, écoutez, nous all...

— Laissez-moi la voir, _je vous en prie, je veux la voir ! Elle... _(J'avalai laborieusement ce qui me restait de salive.) Elle va s'en sortir, hein ? »

Je me remis à chialer. J'entendis le médecin pousser un soupir qui me donna envie de le démolir sur place. _Ah ouais, je t'emmerde, pauvre con ? Tu m'empêches de voir la femme avec qui je sors et c'est toi qui te plains ? Elle va crever, tu m'entends, grosse merde ? ELLE VA CREVER !_

Il ne répondit pas à ma question, ce qui me rendit presque dingue. En désespoir de cause, j'en posai une autre :

« Elle... elle est dans quel état ? »

Nouvelle expiration excédée. _Connard._

Au moins, cette fois, il ne resta pas muet :

« Elle porte de nombreuses lacérations, des traces de coups également...

— Des lacérations ?

— Oui, notamment des griffures...

— Non, contrai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Non, c'est impossible. »

Ça l'était pour deux raisons : d'une, Abigail Bennett ne connaissait pas Freddy – si ç'avait été le cas, elle ne dormirait pas aussi bien. Je savais qu'il était apparu à des gens qui ignoraient son existence jusque-là, mais Springwood était désormais bien trop insouciante pour qu'il puisse le faire. Quoique... Si la théorie de Gallagher se vérifiait, la ville était pleine de _dreamkillers_ qui pouvaient l'avoir croisé. Et Abby n'en faisait pas partie, j'en étais sûr aussi, à peu près, enfin je savais pas... Mais elle ne l'avait pas croisé, j'étais prêt à le parier. De deux, je voyais très, très mal Krueger prêter ses griffes à quelqu'un, même à son pion favori. Il y tenait trop.

« Nous avons retrouvé l'arme du crime et prévenu la police. Il s'agit d'un gant muni de cinq lames au bout des doigts, donc si, il s'agit bien de coups de griffes, insista le Docteur Murphy, désireux d'avoir le dernier mot.

— Cinq ? répétai-je. _Cinq_ lames ? »

L'arme favorite de Krueger n'en avait jamais comporté que quatre. Quatre, ni plus, ni moins. Une lame au pouce l'aurait inutilement gêné. Alors...

« Oui, une à chaque doigt, confirma Murphy.

— De quelle taille ?

— Euh, environ dix centimètres chacune, pourquoi ? »

Seulement ? Eh ben, Kanra était une sacrée mauvaise imitatrice...

_Oh putain, Abby s'est pris dix centimètres de métal dans le corps... Oh non, oh non..._

« Votre amie était consciente quand nous l'avons récupérée chez elle. C'est elle qui nous a appelés. Un jeune homme a frappé à la porte pour lui dire que les fenêtres de sa voiture étaient ouvertes et que ce n'était pas prudent. Il dissimulait sa main gantée dans sa poche...

— Un jeune homme ? » l'interrompis-je, interdit.

_Oh non. Oh non, putain, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai... NON !_

« C'est en effet ce qu'elle nous a dit. Pour le reste, la police enquête. Elle vous interrogera certainement. »

Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Non.

« Monsieur Yellowspring, est-ce que ça va ? »

Oh non, ça n'allait pas. Et ça n'irait plus avant longtemps.

Tout était de ma faute. Si Stan White était vraiment le coupable, alors oui, Abby Bennett mourrait à cause de moi. Il s'en était pris à elle pour me le faire savoir.

_Non_, pensai-je aussitôt, _non, c'est pas cohérent. Freddy l'a peut-être manipulé, ou même possédé... Stan ne voulait pas être comme ça, et... et merde, ça fait combien de temps qu'il traîne chez Freddy et qu'il... Oh mon Dieu, il regarde les gens se faire tuer..._

Je m'essuyai rageusement les yeux. Abby était dans le coma. Stanley avait cédé à ses pulsions. Freddy jouait toujours avec moi – et pour l'instant, gagnait haut la main – attendant avec gourmandise le moment où il me tuerait. Et Kanra...

_Eh ben, c'était pas elle, tu vois._

Non, c'était pas elle. Je l'avais attaquée sans raison. Enfin, presque.

Et désormais, j'étais seul. Seul, sans plus aucun intérêt à lutter.

**XXX**

Les policiers vinrent effectivement me voir juste après le déjeuner. Ils restèrent peut-être une demi-heure, le temps que je leur dise qu'Abby n'avait, à ma connaissance, pas d'ennemis... à part, peut-être, Stanley White. Je le leur dis après m'être aperçu que je me fichais que le cinglé qui l'avait presque tuée finisse en taule. Ce n'était pas le White que je connaissais.

J'ignorais si le coller derrière des barreaux métalliques était susceptible de changer quelque chose au danger qu'il représentait peut-être désormais. S'il se mettait un jour à tuer les gens dans leur sommeil – et j'étais convaincu de la probabilité du truc – inutile de dire que la prison ne le retiendrait pas. En revanche, la thérapie pouvait être une solution... Sans doute.

Dans l'après-midi, le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Je ne le décrochai pas. Mes collègues du lycée pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre, ils ne me reverraient pas. Mes élèves non plus. Terminé.

J'avais échoué, encore une fois. Une personne que j'aimais allait mourir à cause de mon égoïsme.

_Eh, vieux_, chuchota l'une de mes voix alors que je me roulais en boule sur le canapé.

_Ouais, quoi ?_

_Si Stanley a craqué, c'est pas ton problème._

_Ta gueule. Il a tué Abby._

_Tu l'enterres trop tôt, Oliver. Elle peut s'en sortir._

_C'est ça, ouais, c'est ça._

Mes yeux me brûlaient. Je posai mon bras gauche sur mon visage en serrant les dents pour retenir les sanglots qui se pressaient derrière mes dents et mes paupières.

_Dis, Oliver, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cru en ceux que tu aimais ?_

_Hein ?_

_Tu sais comment fonctionnent les rêves, non ?_

Je me redressai lentement, essayant de comprendre où mon satané cerveau voulait en venir.

_Ils fonctionnent avec les souvenirs. Ouais, tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose, peut-être ?_

_Bah, des gens ont survécu à Krueger alors qu'ils n'avaient pas tes aptitudes._

_T'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient tous comme moi._

_Tous ? Vraiment tous ?_

_De toute façon, ils sont morts._

Je m'allongeai de nouveau en soufflant avec bruit. OK, j'avais été dérangé pour rien, fausse alerte.

_C'est tout ? _grognai-je. _Tu me laisses dormir ? Faut que je retrouve Kendra Morgan._

_Si tu avais cru en tes proches plutôt que de te prendre pour Superman et de vouloir sauver le monde à toi tout seul, ils seraient sûrement là aujourd'hui, avec toi dans ce salon, non ?_

_La ferme !_

_Si quelqu'un a assez de force mentale, il peut échapper à Krueger. Le tuer, probablement pas ça, c'est ton boulot, et encore... Ouais, tu parles, tu lui as jamais fait de mal, à Freddy. Mais tu sais, si ta femme et ton fils avaient senti ta foi en eux, et non la peur que tu éprouvais en les imaginant sans défense face à ce salaud, ils s'en seraient peut-être tirés... Qu'en penses-tu, mon gars ?_

_Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que les autres pensent d'eux-mêmes. Surtout quand ils ont trente-huit et dix-sept ans._

_Certes, sauf que chacun est sensible au regard des autres. Ce n'est pas vrai ?_

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. Je me sentais juste encore plus mal.

_Et ça aurait été pareil pour Abby._

_J'aurais dû tout lui raconter ?_

_J'en sais rien. Mais au moins, lui faire confiance._

_Elle a été attaquée dans le monde _réel_, je te signale ! J'aurais seulement dû aider Stanley..._

_Tu crois pas qu'au fond, ça l'arrangeait de croire qu'il perdait le contrôle ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

J'attendis la réponse, en vain. Mon esprit m'avait laissé en plan.

White avait-il utilisé Freddy comme prétexte à ses envies meurtrières ? Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Le résultat était le même, merde !

_Faut que je fasse gaffe. Il m'attend peut-être et je ne pourrai même pas le voir..._

Trois ennemis, trois fois plus de risques de mourir.

Bien fait pour moi.

**XXX**

Je me laissai sombrer sans résister pour rouvrir les yeux sur la chaufferie, aussi silencieuse et morte que la nuit dernière. Kendra Morgan, seule présence visible, perchée en équilibre sur la rambarde, cinq mètres au-dessus de moi, me fit un signe du bras avant de sauter et de se réceptionner adroitement quelques pas plus loin.

Elle était de nouveau torse nu, mais cela ne semblait plus la gêner. Et, étonnamment, cela ne me dérangea pas non plus. Sa peau me paraissait collante de sueur autour des petits bourrelets qui lui ceignaient les côtes. Il y avait cependant une nouveauté...

« Hello, Oliver. Je commençais à penser que vous ne viendriez pas.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil ? »

La cataracte avait fait son apparition entre nos deux entrevues. Morgan ressemblait un peu plus à Gallagher, à présent...

« Vous êtes... vous êtes un fantôme, un souvenir, quelque chose comme ça ? Je sais qu'il y en a dans les rêves de Freddy...

— Un souvenir, ouais, acquiesça Kendra avec un sourire étrangement nostalgique. C'est ce que j'ai pigé hier. Et avant toute chose, je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que je suis maintenant, OK ? Que je sois réelle ou pas, j'ai pas envie de connaître mon avenir. M'enfin, je sais déjà que je m'appellerai Kanra... Vous m'avez appelée par ce nom, pas vrai ?

— Oui, c'est ça...

— En ce qui concerne « mon » œil, poursuivit-elle en esquissant des guillemets avec ses doigts, je sais pas trop comment vous expliquer ça.

— C'est Krueger ?

— Non. Sur ce coup, c'est pas lui. C'est... peu importe, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai perdu ce petit globe oculaire après une blessure pourtant superficielle parce que les cons de l'hôpital ont foiré l'opération. Je l'ai senti dans mon sommeil, je te dis pas la douleur. Ils ont fini par l'enlever.

— Ils l'ont retiré ? Mais...

— Cet œil, c'est pas le mien.

— Ils ont salopé la greffe aussi ?

— Non, on greffe pas encore des yeux complets. La greffe, c'est moi qui l'ai faite, et ça s'est sacrément bien passé. C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire, quand on contrôle ses rêves !

— Vous vous êtes fait une greffe toute seule dans votre coma ? Mais... mais enfin, où avez-vous trouvé l'œil ? Vous l'avez fabriqué sur place ? Ou alors, vous avez réussi à cicatriser... comme ça ?

— Je n'en suis pas encore au stade où je peux reconstituer un objet complet, surtout un organe... »

Elle leva la main pour me faire taire et, sans la moindre hésitation, posa deux doigts sur sa rétine opacifiée et la pinça. Je serrai les mâchoires par réflexe, subitement écœuré.

« J'ai pas mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre, vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir... »

Elle retira lentement la couche blanchâtre qui obstruait – possiblement – sa vision, la cataracte se détachant en filaments gluants pour venir pendouiller entre son pouce et son index. Elle acheva l'opération en moins de vingt secondes et ferma l'œil dès qu'elle eut fini, le dissimulant derrière sa main, m'empêchant de voir ce qu'elle cachait depuis si longtemps là-dessous.

« Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Kendra, le regard teinté d'appréhension.

— Prêt à quoi ? C'est si crade que ça ?

— C'est pas crade. C'est pas le problème...

— Tournez pas autour du pot, montrez-moi ça et dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire !... Ça représente un danger ?

— Je ne pense pas...

— Alors allez-y avant que Freddy ne revienne. Ouvrez. »

Et elle ouvrit les paupières sur un immense iris bleu-gris que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon, et si je pensais à autre chose... comme aux derniers rêves de Stanley White, tiens ? Oh, tu parles... Y'a rien à en retenir, au final. Seul détail bizarre : d'habitude, j'arrive à localiser la personne qui dort, dans son sommeil. Là, rien du tout._

_Ma sortie de rêve était bizarre aussi... Bah, ça m'est déjà arrivé, d'avoir du mal à me réveiller. Dis-donc... en fait, ça m'arrive presque toujours, sauf quand... Ouais, quand je dors avec Rooney. Comme si sa présence suffisait à me guider vers l'extérieur..._

_Non, j'ai dit que je pensais à autre chose._

_Quoique, quand je roupille « chez moi », je me réveille plus facilement aussi. Enfin, c'est normal, avec toute l'énergie qu'il y a là-bas. Ouais, ça doit fonctionner comme ça..._

_Bref, rien que je puisse signaler dans les rêves de Stanley. J'aurais peut-être pu fouiller plus loin si Freddy avait baissé sa garde, mais maintenant qu'il sait que je suis en vie, ça risque pas d'arriver._

_Crétin d'Olly ! Merci de m'avoir mise dans la merde ! _

_Je sais, je sais, je l'ai plus ou moins cherché en prenant des risques pareils, et si j'ai des bleus autour du cou, c'est un peu de ma faute. Ça faisait presque partie du plan..._

_Non. Non, en fait, j'ai vraiment tout foiré. J'ai établi ma stratégie sur une putain de théorie, je devais m'attendre à quoi ?_

_N'empêche... pour la baraque, ça a l'air de marcher._

_Tiens... Olly rêve. Il fait probablement une sieste. Je le rejoins ou pas ? Bof, non. Je suis pas d'humeur._

_Merde, s'il crève, eh ben, tant mieux !_

_Pourquoi tu m'as attaquée, mec ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?_

_Question stupide. J'ai joué avec tes peurs, normal que j'en fasse un peu les frais. Et puis je m'en cogne, j'ai atteint au moins un objectif grâce à ça. Merci du coup de pouce involontaire, Oliver._

_Tu parles..._

_Il faut vraiment qu'on s'explique, toi et moi. Tout ce foutoir ne m'amuse plus. De toute façon, pour ce que j'ai à perdre, maintenant... La seule « chose », si je puis dire, que j'avais, c'était Rooney. Et j'ai failli la tuer. Je suis une femme qui a battu sa copine. J'ai failli la tuer. J'ai failli la tuer. J'ai failli la tuer PUTAIN DE MERDE !_

_Oh, bordel, mon verre... J'en ai foutu partout, bravo._

_Et allez, voilà la mère Gallagher qui se ramène. Oui, ça va, oui, t'inquiète, je vais ramasser et nettoyer ça, mais marche pas dessus, tu vas en avoir plein les chaussons._

_Allez, je lui dis que je me tire ce soir. Mes affaires sont prêtes, j'ai plus rien à foutre ici. Sophie me manquera un chouïa, mais sinon, c'est sans regrets._

_Oui, ça va bien, je te l'ai dit, arrête de me demander ça. Oh, et merci pour l'hébergement et la bouffe gratuits. C'était sympa. _

_Je crois que vous avez tous peur de moi, ici. Et j'ignore pourquoi je trouve ça bien. Je me sens mieux quand on a peur de moi._

_En fait... c'est _grisant_. Ce doit être pour ça que je suis allée un peu trop loin avec Yellowspring. J'ai aimé qu'il me craigne, ça me mettait de sacrée bonne humeur !_

_Je suis carrément cinglée._

_J'ai perdu Rooney, putain._

_Je m'en fous, qu'elle m'ait caché la vérité. Ce que j'ai fait est cent fois pire._

_Elle a su se défendre, c'est le principal. Je m'en tape, de mon coma. Si elle est arrivée à me défoncer le crâne contre un trottoir alors qu'elle avait douze ou treize ans, elle a pas grand-chose à craindre toute seule dehors._

_Quand je pense qu'il y avait des témoins, j'ai tout simplement la gerbe. Enfin... comme ça, Rooney n'a pas été inquiétée. Ça aurait pu se produire, non ? Je sais pas, on s'en fout, ça sert à rien d'y réfléchir._

_Faut que je fasse quelque chose pour elle. Je pourrais... je sais pas, appeler un foyer, quelque chose comme ça. Lui laisser ma maison, c'est bien beau, sauf qu'il manque la bouffe et l'électricité, là-bas._

_Et pour payer ses études..._

_Merde, je suis conne ou quoi ? J'ai qu'à faire ce que j'ai fait jusque-là : m'incruster dans le monde des rêves, matérialiser le fric moi-même et me barrer !_

_Hey, tant que j'y suis... et si j'essayais de lui fabriquer un songe ?... Est-ce que je peux le faire, ça ? J'essaierai, un de ces quatre. J'essaierai._

_C'est curieux, j'étais persuadée qu'Olly était doté des mêmes pouvoirs que moi, avant l'autre nuit... Peut-être qu'on ne les a pas obtenus de la même façon. Si ça se trouve, il a ça de naissance, lui._

_Mon don devait être plus proche de celui de Stanley, au départ. Ouais, ça doit être ça._

_C'est bien la seule chose que je te dois ainsi qu'à ton univers, Freddy. Pour tout le reste, je jure devant Dieu que je te crèverai et que, cette fois, tu ne reviendras plus. Et à _vous_ aussi, je vous ferai payer ce que j'ai subi, même si je dois me balader tout le reste de ma vie avec ces cicatrices répugnantes._

_Je vous chie à la gueule._

_Jamais je ne vous serai reconnaissante. Jamais. Vous ne prendrez pas le contrôle de ma vie, désolée, les choses ont changé._

_D'abord, Krueger. Ensuite, vous trois._

_Si vous n'avez pas pu m'arrêter, c'est moi qui vous finirai._

_Et ensuite... bah, j'imagine que je pourrais me tuer, moi aussi. Mais tout compte fait, il me reste encore un truc : la vie. Je tiens à la garder, cette chose-là. Supporter la culpabilité pendant des années, je m'en fous, tant que je suis vivante, que je tiens sur mes deux jambes, que je peux encore me servir de mes mains pour attraper et frapper, que j'ai mes deux yeux même si celui de gauche est quasiment daltonien... J'ai été un légume trop longtemps, et c'est fini. Je refuse d'oublier encore une fois ce que ça fait d'être en vie._

_Craignez les nuits prochaines, pourritures. J'arrive._


	21. Chapter 21

Ne sentant plus mes jambes, je me laissai bruyamment tomber sur le sol alors que l'hyperventilation attrapait mes poumons et les aspirait hors de ma poitrine, leur faisant remonter mon œsophage brûlant jusqu'à ma bouche. Kendra croisa les bras et referma l'œil gauche, s'attendant sans doute à ce que cela me calme.

« R-rouvrez-le », parvins-je à balbutier.

Elle le rouvrit.

« Où... où avez-vous eu ça ?

― Il me l'a offert. »

Il le lui avait offert... comme ça ?

« Vous vous souvenez que je devais vous présenter mes excuses, j'imagine ? Eh ben, voilà où je voulais en venir.

― Vous vous excusez... pour l'œil ?

― Non... pour ce qui s'est passé avant. Pour avoir tué votre fils. »

Elle l'avait tué. Kendra Morgan avait tué Daniel.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu mourir de la main de Freddy, pas vrai ? Il l'a très gravement blessé, mais Daniel a pu parcourir quelques dizaines de mètres avant de s'écrouler derrière la chaudière, là-bas. Quand je me suis approchée de lui, il m'a demandé de l'achever. Je l'ai fait. C'est la dernière personne que j'ai tuée. Je suis vraiment navrée, Oliver. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une euthanasie. »

Elle manifestait bien plus d'indifférence que d'empathie, me dis-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Il m'a offert son œil bien après sa mort, sans doute pour me remercier. Les bouchers de l'hôpital venaient de me charcuter quand il est revenu. Il m'a dit que, puisque lui n'en avait plus besoin, je pouvais toujours le prendre et essayer de voir avec...

― Il... mon fils se balade dans les rêves ?

― De temps en temps, oui. Comme il est mort dans le repaire de Freddy, il est plus ou moins piégé à l'intérieur. Sauf que c'est moi qui l'ai tué, donc Krueger ne peut pas utiliser son âme. Daniel est hors d'atteinte... Freddy ne sait même pas qu'il est encore dans le coin.

― Il est... il est avec nous ?

― Non. Il n'utiliserait pas mon... enfin, _son_ œil, sinon.

― Quoi ? »

J'étais incapable de réagir comme je l'aurais voulu : sauter sur cette connasse de meurtrière et l'envoyer six pieds sous terre, elle aussi. Devant moi se tenait la personne qui avait assassiné mon fils, et je n'aurais pas pu bouger d'un centimètre, le regard désespérément collé à la prunelle claire qui m'avait dévisagé avec espièglerie pendant dix-sept ans.

« Quand je porte la... la cataracte quoi, j'arrive à voir à travers, mais pas lui. Pour que Dany voie quelque chose, je dois l'enlever.

― Daniel... Daniel voit à travers... ?

― Oui. Pas aussi bien que de son vivant, mais oui, il vous voit. Vous pouvez lui faire un coucou, si vous voulez ! Lui qui disait qu'il ne s'en servirait plus... »

C'était absurde, choquant et purement abominable.

« Refermez-le ! »

Elle hocha la tête, cligna de l'œil, et celui-ci revêtit sa nuance blanche.

« Avant que vous ne me posiez la question : non, je ne peux pas vraiment communiquer à distance avec votre fils. Je sais juste qu'il vous regardait. Il m'a appris qu'il pouvait faire ça, la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé. J'imagine que quand on greffe un organe fantôme sur quelqu'un, il faut s'attendre à des effets secondaires... J'aurais aimé voir la tête de mes couillons de chirurgiens ! Je les entends causer, des fois. »

Elle souriait, maintenant.

« Vous saviez que Daniel était daltonien ?

― Non...

― Ça me fait une drôle de vision. Je vois assez mal, en fait. Avant, l'ophtalmo me disait que j'avais une vue de pilote de chasse ! »

Je commençais à saisir les raisons pour lesquelles le personnel de l'hôpital l'avait laissé partir en famille d'accueil rapidement et sans se poser plus de questions...

« Vous avez assassiné mon fils, haletai-je en me relevant.

― C'est lui qui me l'a demandé ! protesta Kendra. J'ai abrégé ses souffrances, c'est tout ! Sa jambe était presque entièrement écorchée, son bras à moitié coupé et il traînait ses boyaux derrière lui, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, hein ?

― _La ferme !_

― Il n'aurait pas survécu, de toute façon ! Vous savez ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était sorti de votre cauchemar dans cet état ? Il aurait agonisé à l'hôpital pendant des mois et le Krueger en aurait profité pour jouer avec lui un peu plus longtemps, comme il a joué avec moi pendant sept foutues années de merde ! Vous auriez préféré ça ? Et tant qu'on y est, vous auriez peut-être voulu qu'il lui arrive les mêmes crasses qu'à moi ? Qu'il développe une addiction similaire à la mienne ?

― Quelle putain d'addiction ? feulai-je.

― Vous savez ce que Freddy m'a souvent dit ? « Quand on commence à tuer pour le plaisir, on ne peut plus s'arrêter. » Et, en ce qui me concerne, il a raison. Je suis même accro au sang depuis que je l'ai vu tuer dans mes rêves.

― Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour plaider les addictions et les maladies psychiatriques ou quoi ? Tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes pas accros, vous savez même pas ce que ça veut dire. Vous êtes juste pourris jusqu'à la moelle !

― Quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Depuis que Freddy m'a piégée ici, j'ai massacré la moitié des gens qui traînaient dans la chaufferie. Et encore avant, j'en ai envoyé trois aux urgences. »

_Les _dreamkillers, compris-je, atterré.

« Ils étaient comme vous, me confirma Kendra, et je suppose que moi aussi. J'ai accru mes capacités au point de pouvoir réparer mes blessures – enfin, assez grossièrement, c'est vrai, et pas _toutes_ mes blessures – juste en y pensant, pas mal, non ? Mon esprit s'est sans doute imprégné de l'énergie qui se balade ici.

― Attendez...

― Ouais ? »

Reprenant peu à peu mon souffle, je lui livrai l'interrogation qui venait de prendre forme dans mon cerveau :

« Je sais que vous ne voulez rien savoir de votre avenir, mais un truc me dérange : vous vous rappelez le double de vous-même qui traînait dans le coin hier soir ?

― C'était hier soir pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour moi. Peu importe, oui, je m'en souviens.

― Il m'a raconté à peu près la même histoire que vous.

― Et alors ? C'est logique, non ?

― Non, justement... C'était... c'était votre version future, enfin, celle de maintenant... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Et à moins que...

― Je ne veux rien savoir, trancha-t-elle, désolée. Réfléchissez tout seul. »

_Eh bien, _Kanra_, à moins que ton amnésie ne soit déjà guérie, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu me sortir tout ça. Sauf si Freddy t'a tout déballé, ce dont je doute franchement..._

Ce n'était pas Gallagher que j'avais vue, hier soir. C'était une simple projection.

Kanra ne dormait peut-être même pas.

Deux secondes... « J'ai peut-être même buté ta femme et ton gosse. » C'était pourtant ce qu'elle m'avait dit, non ?

Oui, enfin non, elle n'avait pas tué Mary... Elle m'avait provoqué, tout simplement...

« D'autres questions ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Si j'avais d'autres questions ? La plupart concernaient mon fils, mais j'ignorais si les poser était une bonne idée. Les autres visaient les magouilles de Freddy. Pourquoi s'était-il donné tant de mal pour me faire perdre les pédales ?

« Kendra, quels rapports entretenez-vous avec lui, exactement ?

― Avec Fred ? Avant, je l'aimais bien, nos excursions nocturnes me permettaient de me défouler. Mais depuis ce qui est arrivé avec Rooney, je ne pense plus qu'à l'éplucher vif avec sa saloperie de gant.

― _Rooney_ ?

― Ma pote. J'ai failli la buter à cause de lui. »

J'eus soudain très peur.

« Dans son sommeil ?

― Non.

― Vous avez déjà... atteint Krueger, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

― Bien sûr, mais il est beaucoup plus costaud que tous ceux que j'ai étripés auparavant. Ça va pas être facile...

― Dites... qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne me racontez pas des craques ?

― A part moi, personne ne vous parlera de tout ça, vous savez. Vous allez devoir me croire sur parole. »

Une goutte épaisse et noire lui tomba sur l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête, leva les yeux.

« Il nous a retrouvés, on dirait. Vous feriez mieux de foutre le camp.

― Une dernière chose, la pressai-je, entendant les chaudières se remettre en marche les unes après les autres.

― Je vous ai tout dit. Restez pas là.

― Mon fils... il va bien ?

― Tout baigne. Cassez-vous », m'ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Tout baignait. Tout allait bien. Il était mort après avoir subi d'horribles sévices, mais tout allait bien...

« Salut, Oliver ! clama Freddy depuis les hauteurs, et je pivotai dans tous les sens, tentant de l'apercevoir.

― Bonne chance, Olly », murmura Kendra tandis qu'elle s'évaporait, un sourire glacial se formant sur sa figure. Un rire dément écartela ses mâchoires jusqu'à les faire craquer. Sa peau s'embrasa et se couvrit de cloques alors que ses yeux éclataient et m'aspergeaient de sang. Je reculai précipitamment, pris par surprise. La graisse abandonna son corps tout entier pour donner forme à un squelette qu'on aurait enveloppé d'un drap de chairs calcinées et elle s'avança vers moi, les bras grands ouverts.

Son rire cessa et la voix de Mary émergea d'entre ses lèvres, faible, à peine audible :

« Oliver... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas secourue ? Oliver, enlace-moi, prends-moi dans tes bras... »

Je me détournai d'elle et m'enfuis en courant. Elle se lança à mes trousses en hurlant à m'en pilonner les oreilles :

« _Pourquoi me fuis-tu, Oliver ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé crever ? Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, jamais !_

― _Ta gueule ! _»

Ce n'était pas elle, je le savais parfaitement, mais son timbre suffisait amplement à m'atteindre, surtout dans l'état où j'étais. Il fallait que je l'ignore. Je devais me réveiller, et maintenant ! Avais-je mis une alarme ?

« Tu m'as tuée, Oliver ! _Tu m'as tuée !_

― _Non ! _»

_Ne lui réponds pas, ne lui réponds pas !_

Elle me plaqua violemment au sol, la tête la première contre le béton, et une vive douleur me poignarda entre les côtes. Mes blessures s'étaient rouvertes.

Elle me retourna, agrippant mon bras droit et me balançant sur le dos. L'apparence de Mary avait remplacé celle de Kendra. Ses cheveux détachés ondulaient sur ses épaules. La mort l'avait délestée de presque la totalité de ses muscles et sa peau tombait en paquets sur ses membres, telle les grumeaux d'une bougie fondue.

Quatre griffes étincelantes prolongeaient sa main droite.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? » susurra-t-elle en passant une langue bien trop épaisse pour lui appartenir sur ses fines lèvres.

_Je m'en cogne, Krueger_, voulus-je rétorquer, mais mon poumon blessé m'en empêcha.

Je me demandai si je pouvais cicatriser dans les rêves, comme Morgan avait dit savoir le faire. Puis, complètement tétanisé, je n'y pensai plus.

Je fermai les yeux pour échapper à cette vision et espérai me tirer très vite de là. Comme ça, je pourrais retrouver mes toilettes et y vomir.

« Ça me plairait beaucoup, _beaucoup _que tu te ressaisisses. Le jeu n'est pas terminé, mon cher Olly. »

Un regard furtif m'apprit que la pseudo-Mary avait disparu et que Freddy se tenait au-dessus de moi, encadrant mon torse de ses chaussures dégueulasses. Il tapait du pied gauche avec impatience, les bras croisés.

« Supposons que tu te réveilles en pleine forme, sans la moindre petite douleur... M'amuserais-tu un peu plus si je t'accordais ça ?... Oh, tiens, je vais même aller plus loin... »

Il se tapota le menton du bout d'une griffe, songeur.

« Prouve-moi que tu vaux encore quelque chose, _et je te laisse tranquille_ ! »

Je crus vider mes orbites. _Quoi ?_

« Tu m'as très bien compris, sourit-il, faussement amical, écartant largement les bras. Si tu fais ce que je dis, tu as ma parole que tes nuits seront paisibles et tout à fait reposantes ! Oui, je te propose un marché ! S'il c'est ce qu'il faut pour te motiver... »

Je me redressai sur mes coudes, crachai quelques gouttes de sang et haussai les sourcils, la tête penchée sur la gauche, lui signifiant que je voyais très clair dans sa petite mise en scène – ce qui était tout sauf vrai.

« Tu penses que je te mens ? Je suis un homme de parole, tu sais. Rends-moi service, et tu ne me reverras plus jamais ! Il y a tellement d'autres rêveurs avec qui s'amuser... Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il fit claquer les saucisses grillées qu'étaient ses doigts, et je pus de nouveau respirer normalement.

« Voilà pour ton bobo. J'attends ta réponse, ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps...

― Tu veux quoi, bordel de merde ?

― Allons ! fit-il, moqueur. Nous pouvons parler en êtres civilisés, non ? »

J'eus un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'assit souplement à côté de moi et sortit un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Mes jambes s'étaient glacées.

Freddy Krueger fumait des _Salem Lights_.

« Tu veux quoi ? répétai-je, regardant fixement le logo qui tournoyait entre ses doigts agiles.

― Dis-moi d'abord si tu es d'accord.

― Est-ce que tu vas réveiller Abigail Bennett ? demandai-je de but en blanc. Tu vas lui foutre la paix, à elle aussi ?

― Promis ! ricana-t-il en levant la main droite.

― Sérieusement ?

― J'ai pas l'air sérieux ? »

Il se renversa en arrière contre le mur, mort de rire, et alluma sa clope en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

« Tu en veux une ? me proposa-t-il.

― Non, j'arrête.

― On dit ça, on dit ça... Tu devais pas arrêter les gros mots, aussi ? Bref, chuchota-t-il face à mon absence de réaction, que t'apprêtais-tu à faire ce matin, mon ami ? Tu allais tuer Gallagher, n'est-ce pas ? Et, comme je m'y attendais, tu as changé d'avis...

― Et alors ?

― Et alors, me dit-il avec désinvolture, voilà les règles du jeu. _Primo_, tu ne poses aucune question. _Secundo_, tu as deux jours pour la flinguer. »

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, souriant toujours.

« Et c'est tout ?

― Oui, c'est tout ! Facile, non ?

― A quoi tu joues, hein ?

― On a dit : pas de questions, me sermonna-t-il, esquissant un mouvement d'aiguille de métronome avec son index.

― Si c'est à propos des termes de notre contrat, je peux en poser ? risquai-je.

― Je t'ai déjà tout dit, grogna-t-il avec impatience. Ah, j'ai peut-être oublié un petit détail, c'est vrai : si tu refuses, ta princesse va crever. »

Comme si cela m'étonnait. Peut-être même que...

« T'as envoyé Stan White chez elle pour me faire chanter, c'est ça ? »

… Peut-être même qu'il lui avait dit de s'attaquer à Abby avec une arme similaire à la sienne juste pour...

_Pour lui donner un souvenir. SALAUD._

« Plus de questions, répéta-t-il, narquois. J'imagine que c'est d'accord ? Allez, je te laisse y aller. J'ai ouvert une porte juste derrière les chaudières, sur ta gauche. Franchis-la et réveille-toi. Tu as exactement quarante-huit heures pour remplir ta mission, mon cher Oliver. Ça te laisse à la fois le temps de réfléchir, puisque tu sembles y tenir, et le temps de t'exécuter. Amuse-toi bien ! »

Il me salua de la main, se releva et s'éloigna en sifflotant. Au-dessus de nous flottait une vieille Pontiac brûlée, suspendue à un plafond invisible, d'où gouttait régulièrement une huile fumante et nauséabonde. Plissant les yeux, je reconnus la voiture de Gallagher. Une plaque d'immatriculation estampillée DREAMER se laissait tomber contre le pare-chocs.


End file.
